


Grumpy Cat

by imthepunchlord



Series: Grumpy Chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, Series of One Shots, Slow Burn, Tsundere, he so grumpy, tsundere cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 54,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snark

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm a true Adrien/Marinette shipper at heart, I can't help but be curious about Felix and Marinette. If not as a couple, their interaction at least. So I wrote this for fun and as an experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by lumeriastudio  
> https://lumeriastudio.tumblr.com/post/159290243831/ive-been-bitten-by-the-ladybug-ha-ha-however-i
> 
> by thegreysman  
> http://thegreysman.tumblr.com/post/164081219402/inspire-in-the-fanfics-of-imthepunchlord

Marinette never knew just how much of a… grumpy _shit_ Chat Noir was.

She caught sight of him just as Sabrina stomped off, and instead of the charming smile and wave she was expecting; she just saw the most grimacing sneer on his face. She raised a brow at the sight, surprised.

Never has she ever imagined there was a day she thought she'd receive a dirty look from Chat.

And an attitude.

He was deliberately giving her the stink eye.

Maybe she should call it off and have "Ladybug" take over guard duty.

…Knowing him though, he'd just invite himself along and "share the load".

Huffing, and realizing that she might be standing around a little too long, Marinette walked on, trying to ignore the searing blue grey eyes following her.

Was he always like this?

Ladybug definitely didn't receive anything like this.

She could only recall bright smiles and outrageous flirtations whenever she thought of their interactions... but that _was_ only with Ladybug.

What about everyone else?

Or was it just _Marinette_ he had an issue with?

She couldn't imagine why though...

Now that she thought about it, he never gave that charm to anyone else. Alya he completely ignored. People he only interacted with if they needed saving. It was really just her, well _Ladybug_ , that he had any interactions and affections with. It brought back all the grumbles Alya had about Chat Noir and her scoffs of how Ladybug could have a partner like him; and usually they just flew over Marinette's head since the public seemed to always adore Ladybug more and she didn't think her partner was that bad.

But now…

She can get it.

Chat was really a grumpy cat.

A cat that was picky about his company.

At least she knew he would take his job seriously. As picky as he was about company, he still risked his neck to save citizens.

He wasn't that hopeless.

She hoped.

Worse comes to worse, she had full confidence that she could save herself if Chat didn't pull through.

Glancing up at him, she was glad to see that at least he was keeping a look out, though he did have a clear pout on his lips.

Rolling her eyes at him, Marinette headed towards her favorite fabric store, wiggling in excitement. She some had time before her date tonight!

* * *

Snagging a few bolts of fabric, Marinette was simply swarmed with inspiration. There were so many beautiful colors being sold today, her mind was filled with all that she could make. Unable to wait till she got home, she set the bolts down beside her as she sat on the bench, starting to sketch out ideas, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Are you really being targeted by an akuma?"

She jumped at the growl. Whirling around, she came face to face with a scowl Chat standing behind the bench.

Before she could respond, he continues, "If you're wasting our time-"

"I am," she snaps back, narrowing her eyes at him. "You can take a look at my room, go see my missing window." Thankfully it would be back after this.

And she doesn't have to deal with a grumpy cat anymore.

His nose wrinkled at that. Sighing, he pinched his nose, grumbling under his breathe.

Turning away with her own scoff, she resumed her work, trying to ignore the agitated hero behind her.

"What time is your date?" he pressed tiredly.

"An hour."

He let out a very loud groan.

"You know," she offered, partly out of pity, partly to send him away, "we can just meet up back at my house in an hour."

There was a flicker on his face. He was tempted. Only to shake his head as he insisted with great reluctance. "Ladybug said that I was to protect you. With how unpredictable this akuma is, it's best that you aren't left alone."

"I see," she sighed.

He growled in agreement.

"Well, you want to sit and make designs with me?" she offered, showing her sketchbook to him.

He gave her an odd look, turned, and left.

Marinette found she was really tempted to "tattle" to Ladybug about this behavior. They were "friends" after all.

* * *

Well, she's glad that was taken care of now.

Nathanael was much better, and she promised to get him a dessert as a late birthday present.

Her window was back.

And she didn't have a grouchy Chat hovering over her anymore.

Thankfully he still did do his job, though he could have been a little more gracious when they were trapped in that box together...

Alya whistled as she came up beside Marientte, eyeing her grimace. "Who spit on your breakfast?" the red head wondered.

"No one," Marinette eased. "Was just... dealing with a jerk yesterday."

"At the bakery?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh that sucks."

"You have no idea."

Side by side as the headed to class, Marinette jumped when she accidentally walked right into Felix, just as he came in. Jumping back, her teal eyes met frosty greys. She could already see the grimace shaping on his face. Wincing, she was just about the voice an apology when he cut her off.

"Marinette," he bid curtly, and then walked off, leaving two gaping girls behind him.

She jumped when Alya grabbed her shoulder. "Girl what did you do?!" the blogger hissed in her ear.

"I, I don't know!" Marinette babbled.

Never before in these short school months has Felix greeted her.

He never greeted anyone!

What, what was going on?!


	2. Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to GC getting more attention than I expected, and my own imagination since I still got some ideas lingering around; Grumpy Cat is now a chapter fic!
> 
> I highly doubt this will end up have a flowing story, and I can't promise how often this will be updated. Very likely this will end up a series of one-shots that come to mind.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Glad you want to see more of Felix too! I'm definitely going to get creative and have fun with him.

If anyone ever asked Felix what Marinette Dupain-Cheng was like, he would say without any hesitation that she was _troublesome._

And quite technically she was.

She was irritatingly unpredictable. She could be as meek and as quiet as a mouse in one moment, and then an explosion of energy and snark the next.

And she was always moving. Even with simply talking, there was always some motion going on with her. It drove the blond up the wall. He was always taught to keep eye contact when talking with someone, but with her animated hands, and his cat tendencies, he couldn't keep that respectful stare with her, following her rising and flowing hands instead.

The few times he talked to her and her hands were rolling through the motions, he simply just wanted to grab them and keep them still.

There was her clumsiness. She could not walk five feet and not trip on air. He didn't think it was possible to trip on nothing, but she proved him wrong countless times. And with how many walls and columns she rammed herself into; he sometimes wondered if she was blind. And it was annoying how his body reacted to her. If he was close enough, he caught her before anything could happen. He shouldn't, maybe one of those collisions would finally smack some sense into and she could learn to watch where she was going! But no, he instinctively had to catch her each and every time. Since it was impossible for him to settle with her finally getting some sense smacked into her, he settled with giving her the darkest glares she could.

Only for her to always roll her eyes at his glares and grumble her thanks.

And then there were their classmates. Any sort of drama going on, she was almost always involved. With how many akumas she always winds up near, she could rival Chloe on this.

She was troublesome, keeping him on his toes, making him _aware_ of her.

And he hated it.

He hated this insistent effort to track her, keep her on her feet when she fell; pay attention to her interactions with her classmates, especially when Chloe is involved.

There is only one he should be this insistently aware of, the queen of his heart Ladybug.

But it seemed it was not meant to be.

For now he struggled to tolerate this need to keep an eye on Miss Dupain-Cheng.

And deal with the constant frustrating reminder of how _troublesome_ she can be.

Like now.

They had an assignment to work on together. And he had tried _hard_ to get her to let him do the work on his own because that would be so much easier for him, only for her to insist that she'd help him with it. She didn't back down for anything and he reluctantly agreed.

They were _supposed_ to meet at the library and work there; only now he wound up at her house, in her very pink room, glaring up at the loft that held her bed where very loud sniffles slid out.

She had gotten sick.

Of course she had gotten sick.

Grimacing, he stated, "I'm not working with a sick person."

"It's just a little cold," she grumbled from above, sitting up with her own grimace. Felix quickly looked away, a little flushed, when he saw that her hair was down and free from her usual pigtails. That felt private.

She gave a very unattractive sneeze, sounding like an elephant to his ears. Making a displeased sound, she blew her nose into a near tissue.

The flush thankfully died away.

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the building pressure. "Just let me do the project on my own," he half pleaded, half stated. She wasn't going to be too helpful while sick.

She begged to differ.

"I can still work," she grumbled, frowning down at him. She held up her tablet, waving it. "See, I got this. I can look stuff up, write it down, and email it to you. You won't have to worry about getting sick."

He glared up at her, frowning. It was true that she could just work up there. And there was the perk that he didn't have to get close to her, for God forbid that _he_ ever got sick. Thankfully it was rare that he did, unthankfully when he did, he got hit hard. His mother used to tease him that he was the sweetest when he was sick, delirious enough to utter whatever drifted around in his mind.

May he never get sick around anyone… though maybe the queen of his heart could see him while he was sick. He wouldn't mind telling her all the sweet words that would come to him while in her care.

He shook those thoughts away with a wishful sigh, and reluctantly sat in her chair near her desk to work. It was surprisingly more comfortable than he thought.

Marinette flashed him a tired smile before pulling her comforter up around her shoulders and started her work.

Felix started on his.

They worked in comfortable silence for the most part, with only the occasional cough and sneeze from the half Chinese girl. He was very pleased to say that he got his part done, and now had the rest of the week free to do as he pleased. When he turned to announce this, and see how far she got on her end, he was unsurprised to see that she had fell back asleep.

He still scowled at her.

Perhaps he should do her part anyway.

Leaving with the grace and hush of a cat, giving a polite thanks to her very welcoming parents, Felix was happy to finally return home. He was just about to get started on her part and be done with this project when he saw that he had an email.

It was her half of the work.

With five mistakes, but it was completed.

The blond gaped down at his tablet before sighing. He edited up her work and letting them finish this project very quickly, leaving them free the rest of the week.

Troublesome, he repeated.

Utterly troublesome.


	3. Freeloader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one bummed that in Princess Fragrance, we didn't get Chat and Marinette team up? WE WERE SO CLOSE. And it would have been so frustratingly funny if he still couldn't figure out who she was.

Sending those three away, Chat turned to face Princess Fragrance from where he sent her flying into the kitchen. Only to be surprised when there was a very furious cry, a racket, and then a very different figure rushed out to him, a small, thin girl with a red cape and worn helmet. A little baffled, he gaped at her, trying to figure out who this was.

He felt like he knew who this was…

"We need to get out of here!" the muffled voice rushed when she finally got to him, surprising the hero when she _grabbed_ his wrist and started to jerk him to the window.

Chat agreed, jerking his hand out of her grip. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arm around her torso, easily lifting her up and hurrying out, just as the akuma shoved the kitchen doors behind her, looking absolutely pissed.

"I'm getting tired of your ruptures," the akuma sang, glaring at the girl wrapped in his arm, "though it is quite courageous!" The akuma sang on, pointing her gun at them.

"Go!" helmet head shrieked, and Chat jumped out of the building and to the opposite roof. Careful not to give away where Prince Ali, his attendant, and Chloe went, he raced off in a parallel path. All the while he glanced down at this stranger, grumbling under her breath as she clutched his arm. Behind him, he could hear the akuma's angry cries, shouting her for prince.

Seeing a good place to duck away, Chat slid into an alley, letting the shadows blend with his suit. He kept the civilian pressed against him, her back to the wall as he hid her. The akuma flew over without a second glance to them. Just as the stranger sighed in relief, Chat spoke up, his tone tight. "So." The figure stiffened, twisting the helmet about so he couldn't see their face easily.

He pressed on. "What's a civilian think she's doing harassing an akuma?"

Technically he should be going after the prince, securing his safety with the akuma on the run. But he could spare a minute to scold this civilian. It would certainly put his mind at ease since he felt he wouldn't see this stranger again anytime soon.

The stranger shuffled on her feet warily as she replied, "Keeping akuma control till you got there." And seemingly still unsettled, she twisted the helmet some more till he was staring at the side of it. Chat was getting really annoyed with this helmet. She could at least wear it straight!

He reached to turn it, only she saw his left claws and jerked back. Bouncing off the wall, she flailed about, trying to knock his hands away. Only to end up smacking his face instead.

Growling slightly, he was just about to snap at her when she uttered, "I'm not transformed Chaton…"

Chat jerked, his eyes widening as his heart pounded at the statement.

There was only one who got away with calling Chaton.

And not transformed...

And she was in her _civilian_ form.

_She was a civilian right in front of him._

"Ladybug?!" he gasped.

"Shhhh!" she hissed against, trying to find his lips only to end up smacking his mouth. Chat drew away so his queen wouldn't keep blindly smacking him.

"Wha, what are you doing?! Why are you facing the akuma as a civilian?!" he exploded, his tail jerking about behind him. As exciting as this was, this was vey concerning.

Just, what was she thinking?

Ladybug grumbled, "I'd be transformed if I could…"

"You can't?" he pressed, worry filling him.

"Um," she flittered, "long story short, Tikki got sick and before I could get her help, Chloe snatched her up!"

"You know Chloe?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Chat!"

Right, there were more dire things at hand.

"So you're kwami is with her?" he asked.

"No, she gave her to Prince Ali," his queen stated, drooping like a dehydrated flower.

So her kwami was with the prince, who was being hunted by the akuma. That certainly made things direr. Ladybug jerked when he took her hand, her _bare _hand in his claws, and Chat couldn't help but stop for a moment, staring down at this hand in wonder. Was her hand always so small and delicate looking? It looked unfitting to rest so easily in his claws. He almost felt like dropping his own transformation, just to see it held by his own bare hand, not his inhuman one.__

__Instead he brought it up to kiss her knuckles. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of soft skin beneath his lips. "I'll retrieve your kwami," he promised her hand, enjoying the fragrance of vanilla, cinnamon, and lavender coming off her skin._ _

__"Chat," his queen tried to intercept, pulling her hand free._ _

__"You're a civilian now My Queen," he warned fondly. How admirably that she even rushed in, without powers._ _

__He wasn't sure if he could do the same._ _

__"Leave this to me," he insisted._ _

__Before she could argue more, he slid away and raced after the akuma and the prince, intent to get his queen's kwami back._ _

__It took everything not to turn around to her calls._ _


	4. No Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Perhaps she did get a _little_ carried away with her plan. She knew she'd be fine. But he didn't. and she had unintentionally given her poor cat a heart attack by jumping into the rex's jaws.

With a wry smile, she allowed the towering cat to encase her in a tight hug and bury his face in her hair. She felt his heart pound in his chest, hammering in her ear at the echo of his fright.

"Don't do that ever again," he murmured into her hair.

She patted his claws, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles soothingly. "I'm sorry Kitten," she whispered, "I didn't meant to scare you."

She made no promise of never doing that again.

She would try to keep him more in the loop.

And reassure him that she was fine. And alive.

She to make sure he got it, she gave his torso a soft squeeze.

She was ok.

Animan was beaten.

They were ok.

"Ladybug!"

They both gave a start at the shout, looking up to see Alya rushing to her, phone in hand, ready to fangirl and question this attack. Ladybug smiled warmly, ready to withdraw from Chat and greet her best friend.

Only to be surprised when she was pulled tightly against him and to hear him _hiss_ above her head, no doubt flashing his fangs at Alya.

The aspiring reporter paused, wide eyed at the hiss.

Ladybug gave her an apologetic shrug while jabbing Chat's side with a hard poke. _Later_ she mouthed to the reporter as she slowly drew away.

After Chat calmed down she would sit for that interview.

After she gave him a talking to about hissing at civilians.

She gets that he was scared and didn't want this moment disturbed, but that was no good reason to hiss at people.

It was rude.


	5. Sweet Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

From what Marientte could gather, the Guardner was simply an old veteran who wanted to garden in peace.

And of course it was some darn kids fault that he was now a raging akuma, dressed in plant like armor, shouting things she didn't care to pay attention too while throwing all sorts of plant related weapons around and just generally keeping her on her toes. Particularly since she caught his attention by throwing a rock at his head. She saved those darn kids.

But Guardner didn't appreciate her effort.

Marinette thinks he made that very clear.

And all she wanted to do today is buy a new flower for her balcony.

That's all she wanted.

Why did fate think it was fun to make simple tasks like that hard?

Now she couldn't even get away to transform, with Guardner on her tail, shouting at her furiously.

"You darn kid don't know any darn respect!" he spat.

"Whatever!" Marinette couldn't help but snip back, cutting a sharp corner and dodging a rose frisbee.

There!

A dumpster!

A perfect place to duck behind, transform, whoop akuma butt—

That's as far as she got before a dark body snatched her up and took her away from her chance.

Seriously?!

"What is with _you_ and _akumas_?!" Chat Noir hissed at her, sparing down a furious glare down at her. She scowled back at him.

"I didn't _plan_ this!" she snapped.

He set her down roughly, crossing his arms as he scowled down at her. When her balance was secured, Marinette mirrored him, grimacing fiercely. She stated, "I don't go looking for akumas."

"But the flock to you," he hissed, crouching down till they were nose and nose, his teeth bared slightly.

Marinette was far from intimidated.

She opened her mouth to snap and scold, only to catch sight of Guardner behind Chat, who hadn't taken her far away enough to escape him. Hefting up a leaf made bomb, she shouted, "Look out!" and grabbed the surprised cat before twisting them around, the bomb hitting her back instead.

It didn't hurt like she expected.

Instead she felt something ticklish scatter over her, with a slight minty smell? Withdrawing slightly, she looked at her shoulders perplexedly.

Catnip?

There was a strangled noise in front of her, and Marinette looked up to see Chat quickly drawing away from her, his eyes going huge as he tried to cover his nose and mouth. With those little leaves caught in his hair and rolling off his shoulders.

"Don't tell me," she uttered weakly, gaping back at him, meeting his wide unsettled eyes.

That catnip affected him!

"Get far," he managed out past his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as he grimaced, shaking his head like that could rid the smell. She could hear the unwilling purr coming out of him.

Right.

Get away from him.

So the catnip wouldn't affect him anymore.

With a jerky nod, she made a move to rush away. Only to find Guardner waiting for her, a long thorny spear that looked a lot like a rose's stem poised above him. "No respect!" he shouted, ready to bring it down on her.

Chat dove at her from behind, grabbing her and racing away from Guardner. Guardner threw his spear hard with a furious shout. It landed right beside Chat, exploding into a huge rose and sending the two toppling into a near store.

Correction, a pet store.

Right in the cat toy section.

And _of course_ they had catnip fall on them.

_More catnip._

"This cannot be happening," Marinette grumbled, groaning as she rubbed her face. Chat lay stiffly beside her, his eyes blown wide as his nose twitched helplessly. Letting out a sound that was between a whine and a squeal, Chat submitted to the pleasing scents around him, latching onto the closest toy and starting to suck and nibble on it before rubbing it up against his face. He was purring so loudly, she could feel it vibrate over her skin.

Marinette started when she saw Guardner's shadow pass over quickly, leaving them alone.

Ok, she reasoned, this was her chance to get away. She can come back as Ladybug, drag Chat away from the toys, get this over with, and maybe buy a new flower if she's up for it.

But just as she moved to get away, Chat _flopped_ right onto her. Marinette squeaked as Chat wiggled on top of her, rubbing his head on her shoulders, against her head, and just purring happily away.

"Chat!" she grunted, trying to roll him off. He flopped to his side, pressing his cheek up against her's and started to knead the air as he stretched out.

This could not be happening.

* * *

Felix was a mess.

Hands squeezing at his hair, the frazzled blond gaped down at his desk, stressing away.

He could not believe that happened.

He didn't not believe that happened.

_But it did._

He, as Chat Noir, actually got _high_ on catnip.

And he got _affectionate_ with _Marinette Dupain-Cheng!_

He could die right now.

He was so embarrassed…

And what if his queen found out?! What would she say?!

This was horrible.

Utterly horrible.

"It's not that bad," Plagg scolds above him, rolling his little green eyes as his stressing chosen.

Felix gaped at him. "Not that bad," he stuttered, "not that bad! It was awful! What, what I did…"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "So you got cuddly with a sweet smelling girl—"

"She didn't smell nice!" Felix snapped, red faced.

"Sure," Plagg agreed, "and I don't love cheese."

Felix huffed, his blush darkening as he looked away.

"Believe me that it could've gone worse," Plagg continued.

Grimacing, Felix asked, "So, it has happened before? Chats on catnip?"

"Oh yeah," the kwami waved away, "it happens every now and then. I had one chosen who was _all_ over his Ladybug, actually licked her! And by the cheese, did he love her bed."

Felix buried his face in his hands.

"So it really could have gone a whole lot wors—"

Felix cut him off with a rare, unhappy hiss.

Plagg blinked at him, surprised, before narrowing his eyes and hissing back.

The next minute was filled with unhappy hisses at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course I had to do at least one catnip chapter ;3
> 
> and shamelessly references chat noooo


	6. HER NAME IS DUPAIN-CHENG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Would it be wrong to scratch someone?

Logic and social standards said yes.

But Felix was becoming damned tempted.

His brow was aching something fierce, his limbs felt achy, his skin clammy, and his palms kept sweating. He was unfortunately getting sick. He surmised from stress of overworking. So Miss Bourgeois' shrill screech as she snarled about whatever was _not_ helping his mental state in the slightest.

At least Marin—

_Dupain-Cheng._

He's hanging out with her too much, ugh.

But at least she was resolute to keep her voice low and calm, though he could detect the sharpening edge in it as Bourgeois started to push it.

He wondered who had the sharper claws, him or Mar—

_DUPAIN-CHENG._

He is _NOT_ familiar with her, at all. There is only one in his life that he would be so familiar with and that was the queen of his heart, cloaked in the warmest red, and will these two just shut up already? He was too tired for this.

What was she even going on about?

Cracking one furious grey blue eye open to observe, he half listened to the argument, watching Bourgeois rattle away with a huge sweep of her hands. _Dupain-Cheng_ stood a foot away with stiff patience, an equal scowl on her face. And a very visible roll of her eyes. Behind her at the teacher's desk, he could see her friend Alya, looking downright pissed and ready to march over and join the sparking fray. It was only the spectacle boy beside her, whose name Felix couldn't remember, that kept the red head from charging by gripping her shoulder firmly.

"-I refuse to wear anything you make!" Bourgeois' voice rang in, drawing Felix back to whatever argument was going on, one he couldn't believe was going on.

Costumes.

It was about costumes for the coming play.

Was she serious?

By. God.

A quiet, agitated growl rumbled out his chest before he could stop it. It was thankfully too quiet for his surrounding classmates to hear; but Felix still stiffened a little, wincing when the blonde's voice raised an octave at whatever Dupain-Cheng said.

Fed up, he got up and approached the squabble. Bourgeos went hush at his approach, her light blue eyes blown wide, a light bit of pink dusting her cheeks. She flashed him what he's sure is probably her most charming smile. "Oh, Felix, hi! Can I help you something?" she practically cooed.

His inner Chat had a displeased hiss at the tip of his tongue.

Felix smiled, polite and equally charming.

"Yes, you can Miss Bourgeois," he said, his smile growing pleasantly. "What is the issue here?"

Her expression dropped to a scowl, and she jerked a finger at baffled Dupain-Cheng. " _"She's_ making the costumes! Can you believe it? I refuse to wear anything she makes. They're all less an ideal for me and this play!"

Smile still in place, Felix hummed. "Well Miss Bourgeois," he leant forward, startling her enough to lean back, her eyes getting wider. He could feel the whole class gaping at him, but was just too done to care. "If Miss Marinette making the costumes is just too much for you; perhaps _you_ should handle the costumes instead! Get us the best, and let Marinette handle the lead role instead."

There was an alarmed squeaked beside them.

Felix didn't acknowledge it, too locked on Bourgeois' gaping expression. The blonde stuttered and stumbled, barely managing anything out of her mouth.

He drew away, giving her space, his polite smile still in place. "Unless of course you want to keep your lead role. Perhaps then you should spend your energy perfecting it. I understand your father is bringing a _lot_ of important people to this play. You'll want to perform at your best. You should leave Miss Marinette to worry and stress about the costumes, and don't waste time harassing her about them when you haven't even seen what she has planned yet."

He left her side, grabbing his bag and slipping it over his shoulder. Turning to the gaping Bourgeois one more time, he finished with his usual neutral frown. "From what I've seen, Miss Marinette has done some pretty adequate work. I don't think you have much to fear Miss Bourgeois."

He left the classroom, intent on heading home and to bed.

If he wanted to see his queen soon, he'll want to kick away this coming cold before it fully snagged him.

He was a few feet from the door when the class exploded.

Miss Bourgeois was shrieking once more, Dupain-Cheng was stuttering, and he could faintly hear her friend demanding, "What did you do?! Is there something you're not telling me?!"

Felix didn't care to learn what the issue was _now_.

He just wanted to go home.

It was only when he flopped into his bed did he realize that he vocally called her _Marinette_.

Not _Dupain-Cheng_ like he usually would.

Shit.

He blamed this on his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sick Felix will return


	7. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

The instant Mme Mendeleiev had finished explaining the assignment, Marinette naturally turned to Alya, ready to discuss how they would do this physics project. Only before she could breathe a word to the red head, she was plucked from her seat and dragged down the stairs. She barely managed a squeak out as she saw Alya gape after her, and Chloe's furious glare.

Just as they slipped into the hall, she twisted around to to see Felix dragging her to the library, holding her by the back of her blazer.

Guess she was working with Felix this time.

Apparently.

"What the hell?!" she demanded, freeing herself from his grip.

He looked momentarily surprised before his expression settled to his natural, neutral frown. "Miss Bourgeois intended for us to partner again," he explained, like that answered everything. He held out her bags to her. She snatched them up as she snapped.

"Then don't partner with her!"

Felix raised a pale brow and Marinette grimaced, relenting with a sigh. Yeah... Chloe can be hard to escape. Rolling her hand about, she asked, "Why not Max?" She ignored how his frown deepens, glaring at her moving hand. "Wouldn't you rather work with him instead?"

Both of them really cared about logic and getting work done. They'd be the ultimate dream team!

Felix sighed and stated, "We had a recent disagreement. It would be less than ideal to work with him." He shot her look, continuing, "Besides, this project calls for... creativity. Which is something I'm lacking in. You're one of the more artistic students in our class, and is actually academically adequate, and doesn't end up mumbling, or smells too much like flowers, and has a tolerable amount of energy. You would be the most ideal partner for this. And I won't have to work with Miss Bourgeois." That had to be the darkest grimace she's ever seen on Felix's face.

He spat out, "She wanted me to let her lapdog do all the work, mine included, and help her decide what diamonds she should wear Monday."

Marinette blanched, wincing beside him as they slowly walked towards the library. "Ok, yeah. Choosing diamonds with Chloe, that definitely doesn't sound fun."

He paused for a moment, shooting her a look. "I was talking about her lapdog doing _my_ work." He turned back ahead, considering. "But you are right. It certainly would be a huge waste of time."

Humming absently, she comments, "You're going to be quite a successful business man."

He paused, looking down at her in slight surprise before straightening, giving her a quick nod. And maybe looked a little pleased?

"Thank you," he returns.

Marinette flashed him a smile, then frowned as something quickly occurred to her.

"Hey Felix?"

"Hm?"

"What do we have to do again for this project?" she asked sheepishly.

In her defense, she was planning a new design and just had to get it down. Plus she and physics really didn't click. But evidently they had to be creative with this project?

Felix gave a very loud, groaning sigh beside her.


	8. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

He was perhaps a _little_ concerned with Marinette these days.

As always his attention flickered to her, noticing every little thing that was off. These days she slowed down a lot. She fell asleep often, would stand closer to people than she should, and dressed far warmer than would be the accepted norm.

She didn't _seem_ sick, and was well enough to come to school.

But it couldn't be too good with out often she's been dozing off.

He reasoned that she was just tired. He's overheard plenty of times how she she gets going on her designing, overworking herself, forgetting to eat and sleep. It was relatively common knowledge.

So he reasoned that was the reason for her tiredness lately. She's just overworking herself, getting into her passion.

There was no need for concern.

Till one school morning when she gave him quite the scare.

He had arrived early, stopped for _just_ a moment to check to make sure he had what he needed today, and in she stumbles in; barely paying attention to where she was going. And of course walked smack dab into him. His hand flying to her shoulder was the only thing keep her from falling down on her rear.

She didn't apologize.

Didn't even look at him.

She just blinked sleepily like she couldn't quite grasp what happened and then she did the worst thing ever.

She slid up close, nuzzling his chest like a kitten.

And his heart gave a treacherous flutter.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, moving to shove her away, but settled with just moving away from her. And she followed.

The damn girl followed.

Sputtering and struggling not to let out a flustered hiss, Felix tapped on her shoulder persistently, trying to rouse the girl so she could give him space and leave him alone. She only wrinkled her nose and buried her face further into his forearm.

His heart was still beating faster than it should.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled.

"Warm," she whispered into his arm, sighing as she leant even further on him.

Felix paused, frowning down at her. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer, and then uncharacteristically dragged down to the nurse's office. She was so out of it, she didn't even mind. Maybe didn't even notice.

And when he simply dropped her on the vacant bed, she gave no word of thanks. She grabbed the sheets and rolled over, dragging them with her and wrapping them around her till they were a tight cocoon around her.

Seemingly happy enough, Felix left for class.

Marinette wound up dozing through half the day.

* * *

Despite this morning, Chat decides that this has to be _one of the best days of his life._

His Queen was snuggled up against him

_She was cuddling right up against him._

It was utterly amazing.

She joined him up on Notre Dame with a sleepy greeting; didn't even bother to push that they should patrol. Instead she just plopped down right beside him and _laid on him._

He was still in wonderful shock, barely processing the small warm body curled up against his chest, nuzzling him with happy, sleepy hums.

And when reality finally caught up to him, the loudest purrs he's ever made rumbled out of him like thunder. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and rubbing his face over the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent. "Are you warm?" he asked.

She gave an affirmative hum.

He wanted to kiss her head.

He wanted to kiss her.

And hold her close and keep her warm.

But the reasonable and sensible sides of him whispered and poked that they did have a job to do. And he couldn't sit still for too long. No matter how much he wanted too.

And His Queen should settle in a bed, with warm covers and soft pillows to crowd her. They would cover her and warm her far better than he could. He voiced this too her in a hushed, reluctant tone.

She cracked her teal eyes open, lightly running her fingers over the leather on his chest.

Chat's heart pounded under her touch.

"Just a little longer," she pleaded.

His heart skipped a beat.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her as closely as possible to him. This time he didn't resist resting a light, shy kiss on top of her head. "As long as you wish," he consented.

He would sit there the whole night if he had too, his responsibilities be damned.

They would always be there, he reminded.

But His Queen's need and affections with him were rare and far too few in between.

Moments like these were to be savored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle Bug momento!


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a break from math
> 
> I hate it so much.

Marinette is used to touch.

Practically thrives off physical contact from others.

There was nothing more comforting then to feel the warmth of another person's body resting on her own. Be it her Maman's smooth fingers perking up her chin when she was down, her Papa's embraces hugs, Alya and her slouching on each other or patting each other comfortingly, or Nino slinging his arm around her as he dragged her off with Alya for fun or a treat; Marinette was used too and thrived off contact. She felt wanted. She felt safe. She felt loved.

This was a familiarity she even shared with Chat, a stranger, a mystery behind a mask.

Things just clicked so naturally between them. It didn't feel weird to lean on each other, to have an arm slung around their shoulders, and the times he held her hand and gave her knuckles an affectionate kiss were a welcome that she didn't mind.

Touch for her was familiar.

And natural.

So when a body came to sit next to her and leant over to rest on her, Marinette wasn't surprised or bothered. She didn't even look up to see who it was. She just kept drawing away at her latest idea.

It wasn't till there was a harsh cough was she jostled from her work, and noticed just _who_ was leaning on her.

It was definitely not Nino, Ivan, or Kim.

_"Felix?"_ Marinette gaped.

The blond blinked dazedly before grimacing, his cheeks flushed an uncomfortable color.

Was he even aware that she was there?

She didn't think so.

He just closed his eyes in discomfort and tried to go back asleep.

He really wasn't kidding when he grouchily informed her that he gets out of it when he's sick, leading to his moody apology for using her first name.

"How did you get sick again?" she wondered, putting her sketchbook away. Felix fell over to the back of the bench when she wasn't there to be his pillow anymore. By the look on his face, he didn't appreciate the fall.

"Come on, let's get you home," she clicked, sliding her bag onto her shoulders before bending down and pulling him up. Only to nearly fall back, unbalanced from his height. Damn him for being two heads taller.

Readjusting her grip, she lightly smacked his flushed cheek, trying to rouse him. It'd be easier if he was more awake to walk.

"What were you even doing outside?" she asked.

"Brary," he mumbled, batting her hand away.

"No library when you're sick," she scolds, half dragging, half carrying him. Blinking warily, Felix stumbled with her, a light scowl on his face as he finally registered the situation. When did this happen? He should be at the library right now picking up a book. Felix tried to break away and resume his original plan, only to be jerked back and dragged on, Marinette tsking, "Oh no Mister. You are going home and going to bed."

"Book," he rasped, glaring at her head.

"I'll go pick it up _after_ you're settled in bed," she decides, not taking no for an answer as she continued to drag him home. "Like seriously, for an A student, you are so dumb! You don't go walking around when you're sick! That book will be there still when you get better! Or you could just ask someone to pick it up, or-" Felix glared moodily ahead while Marinette rambled on, rolling her eyes at him.

Faintly Felix could hear Plagg snicker from his collar, teasingly whispering, "You got in trouble."

"Shut up," Felix hissed under his breathe.

But he was thankful. Thankful that he was secured to get home ok. That he would get his book (even if he had to wait). And that he didn't wind up collapsing next to someone sketchy.

Trying not to trip as Marinette dragged him along, Felix left a quite note on his cell to get her a thank you gift for this trouble. He didn't notice Plagg disappearing into his pocket as he tried to focus on not stumbling and directing her to his home, and slightly enjoy the feeling of her cool hands on his overheated skin.

Later, when he was feeling much better, he did notice the note he left himself, an _edited_ note stating that he should be Miss Dupain-Cheng cheese.

_'Nothing's classier than camembert ;3'_

"PLAGG!"


	10. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix's name is impossible.
> 
> I'm thinking of shipping names for fun and his naME IS DIFFICULT TO WORK WITH.
> 
> MariFel? Marix? Felinette?
> 
> Felbug? LadyFel? Ladix? Bugix?
> 
> HIS NAME SO DIFFICULT
> 
> bleh.

She was on him before he was even aware of the coming projectile.

He was reading up on a Greek hero Orpheus for school for a project; when a small body rammed into his side, jostled him, and the next thing Felix knew he was airborne, with a small, but strong arm wrapped around his torso. Behind him was a huge explosion of a car landing right where he was before.

Felix gaped as the situation clicked in his head.

_No way._

He turned his head a little, seeing dark hair glinting blue in the light. Her hair jerked through the rush of air, her ribbons flapping behind her as they moved. A little closer and he would feel the strands tickle his jaw.

They stopped at a roof, Felix grabbing her shoulders to steady himself. She held still, smiling patiently for him to settle and collect his bearings. "You ok?" she asked when he turned his wide grey eyes to her.

"I, I yes," he managed out, his cheeks flaring red. He shouldn't be blushing. He was Chat Noir for Pete's sake. He was used to Ladybug saving him. Used to her touch and her standing close.

But he wasn't Chat Noir right now.

He was Felix.

A civilian.

Who was getting more flustered than he should be.

Hiding his mouth behind his hand, he cleared his throat, trying to collect himself as he looked away. "Yes," he said. Damnit his blush was still there. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

His Queen giggled.

A tinkle of bells that just made his flush worse.

His heart jolted when she patted his arm, saying, "Take care Felix."

Then she turned away and dashed towards the raging akuma.

Felix gaped after her, awed.

She knew his name.

The Queen of his heart knew his name.

Did she, did she know him?

Was she familiar with him? Friendly?

Did he imagine that?

Did she-

He jumped when he heard a throat clear. He looked down to Plagg, the little god peering up at him from his pocket, green eyes lit humorously. "You know, I'm perfectly fine with taking a break, if you don't want to help with the akuma this time."

Shit.

If he had claws, he would be dragging the over his head for his foolery.

His Queen was fighting alone while he stood back like an idiot!

"Claws out!" he ordered, trying to ignore the skip of his heart. He would muse over this later, when he had more time.


	11. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

What was it with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and akumas?

Felix would really like to know.

Why was it _always_ her and akumas?

First Evillistrator for having an understandable cru-

For having a crush.

Having a crush on her.

Then Guardner for who knows why.

He's sworn he's seen her around for every other akuma at least once.

Now, she had yet another akuma after her.

The Gamer.

He was in the middle of a good book when Plagg absently voices, "Oh, that doesn't look good."

Playing on the mute tv was a live recording of people getting zapped by a green ray and disappearing. And there was Marinette, racing away, darting around those beams like a professional dancer.

Felix didn't wait around to see how long she could go, issuing the order to the lazy kwami, he raced out to save her _again_.

He was starting to want some form of compensation for all these saves. Or a promise that she would just, stop doing whatever she's doing that attracts akumas to her! He was going to snap if she got caught up in _another_ attack. He didn't know what he'd do, but he would make his annoyance with this evident. She was going to understand that he was getting tired of this.

Or at least get an answer as for _why are you always around akumas?!_

But first he had a job to focus on.

At the scene, Chat had to stop for a moment, gaping down at what was happening below him. She was still going. Marinette was still running and dancing around The Gamer's wild shots. He barely got close to hitting the French Chinese. And for her part, Marinette didn't look scared at all. She... she looked rather calm as she raced away, not flinching at any flash of green. And, has she always been so... graceful?

She was moving with such familiar precision, determination, and grace; Chat was a little suspicious.

It reminded him of his...

She tripped.

She tripped on the flat, clean street below her and landed right on her face.

And there went the wonder.

Rolling his eyes, Chat dove down, snatched her up, and raced away on the roof tops, ignoring The Gamer's furious shouts behind him. He stopped on Bourgeois' balcony, setting her down with his famous scowl in place. By the exaggerated roll of her eyes, he didn't need to breathe a word of his thoughts.

He turned to leave and help, only to be stopped when Marientte grabbed his elbow. "Wait!"

He looked down at her, tail flickering impatiently.

Sheepish, Marinette tugged at one of her pigtails. "The ah, uhm. The thing-"

"Akuma?"

"Yeah that! It's in his glasses!"

"How would you know?" he wondered, raising a brow.

"Uhm, kinda my fault," she admitted, looking away. "I won a video game contest that he really wanted to win. Um, was there when he changed..." She plucked at her pigtail warily, frowning guiltily.

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "It's his fault as much as yours. He allowed himself to be a sore loser." Looking down at her again, he was surprised to her gaping up at him in... wonder?

"I got to go," he said before he fled away.

* * *

Now, despite what everyone thought, Felix was no stranger to the fun of games.

It was rare that he did play and enjoy a game, but he has certainly played quite a few. And enjoyed quite a few.

Chess was his favorite.

His grandmother taught him, and played, a few card games with him. His mother taught him the card game Bullshit. His grandfather taught him one gambling game that they used to play every Christmas.

And, back in his wilder days of youth, Felix is sheepish to admit that he has dabbled in magic a bit. A silly fascination he couldn't help but dabble in, just to explore. And maybe hold a few shows for his mother. And grandmother when she felt like watching. And maybe stupefy annoying kids he was forced to hang with whenever he was dragged to some fancy party or gathering.

And the Rubix Cube, that's an old favorite.

So, point being, Felix knew games.

He's enjoyed games just as much as the next youth.

Only, video games he was a little loss with.

He's never quite grasp the concept or what made them fun. Sitting around for hours staring at a screen? His eyes hurt too much if he did that. It was one of the reasons why he settled with the library instead of his laptop.

And so many similar character cliches that he's heard and seen in practically ever game he's looked up...

Felix just wasn't a video gamer.

So, when the climax of the fight against The Gamer was met, and there was a huge red and black cat robot in front of them, ready to be used with familiar video game controllers, Chat Noir was at a lost on what to do with them.

"You never played games before?!" Ladybug gaped.

Chat grimaced, glaring down at the controls before him, just, just not too sure what was ok to press, what would do what; why were there so many damn buttons? "I'm a classy cat, My Queen," he confessed, unable to help but brag, "if this was chess, I would win blind folded! But this... I'm sorry to say you might be on your own with this thing."

She giggled, reaching over and tweaking his leather ear.

He mewed in surprise.

"Don't worry Mon Minou," she bid, flashing him a smile, "I'm good enough for us both. Just make sure you can get those glasses."

"Of course," he agreed.

Anything to be of use.


	12. ThaNK YOU!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Marinette finds that often, she's asked a lot: "Are you two friends?"

And, she honestly has no idea?

Were she and Felix friends?

Maybe?

Kinda?

Ish?

Well, he wasn't the most fun person to hang with. His scowls got old pretty fast. He could use a sense of humor. He got far too cuddly when he's sick. Was too proud to admit he needed help. And can be so frustratingly childish sometimes she just wants to shake him. Or whack him with a pillow. Whacking him with a pillow felt good.

But, she would say that Felix is a tolerable acquaintance.

Tolerable being a key word since he does wind up exhausting her at some point.

And she's damn sure she exhausts him sometimes too.

But… she can get people's point on their relationship.

And she can't deny it; she's noticed a slight shift too.

How every group project, she's his preferred partner. He's told her that Max prefers working with Kim. And he was _not_ going to pair with either Chloe or Sabrina. And everyone else either mumbled, or just had too much (bubbly) energy to them.

And, personally, she didn't mind constantly working with Felix.

They did good work together, and sometimes he did stop to help her understand her schoolwork when she was at a lost. Like physics. She always needed help with physics. And he was a selectively patient teacher. She was happy and proud to say that she only hit him with a pillow once during their whole sessions.

And it was a plus that Nino and Alya often paired up, and hopefully get together. Finally.

She also noticed that they've wound up sitting together more often. If Alya was gone at lunch, and Marinette was hanging around sketching, sometimes he just, sat next to her to work and nibble on his lunch.

Once a blue moon he'll accept a cookie.

So, there is a shift happening between them.

They're maybe friends?

On the way for sure.

And, maybe they're officially now.

Marinette gaped down at the gift Felix offered her.

"A thank you for helping me when I was sick," he told her.

"Woah," was all she could utter, awed by what he presented her.

It was one of the fanciest sketchbooks she's ever seen. The cover was a green velvet with gold embroidery, and it was thick with blank, waiting pages. Pages she can fill with so many designs. And on top of that velvet sketchbook, was a special set of expensive pens, and the nicest colored pencils she's ever seen and just… "Woah."

Felix twitched. "Are you going to accept it?"

She wanted too.

Oh Maman did she want too.

He held it out closer to her, and like it was a delicate, French treasure, Marinette took it. She rubbed her thumb over, awed by the soft surface. "This… this is amazing Felix," she uttered, tearing her eyes away to gape up at him, then looking back down in wonder at the sketchbook and utensils in hand. "How, how much did this cost?"

"Eighty euros."

_"Eighty euros?!_ I, I can't accept this, this, this is too—"

"Just accept it," he sighed.

"But-I just, I just got you home and this, this is too-"

Rolling his eyes, Felix left before Marinette could even try to come up with a good reason to refuse this amazing gift. If she could've, cause damn this was amazing. Her jaw still hanging loose in the wonder of this, Marinette slowly turned and headed to the courtyard, just gaping down at this sketchbook. All because she helped him home. It was ridiculous. And amazing. And she was totally going to treasure this.

And she was totally going to hug him the next time she saw him because this deserved a thank you hug!

He got it early the next morning.

He just walked into the school when he heard a shout behind him.

"FELIX!"

He turned just in time to have tiny arms wrapped around his torso in a murderous grip, and he was _lifted_ up.

"THANK YOU!" Marinette screamed into his chest, hugging him tight and slightly bouncing on her feet, making Felix awkwardly bounce with her.

"Yo-you're welcome?" he managed out.

She released him, bouncing away and just twitching with excited giddiness. Unable to help herself, she jumped up with a squeal, gave him one more hug, then bounded away towards class, eager to show off the fancy sketchbook to Alya.

Felix was left stuttered, bruised, and completely red that was obviously from the surprise attack.

Who... who knew that such a small girl could be so strong?!


	13. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

_Nobody_ was surprised when Marinette came to school in a sling.

_Nobody_ was surprised when she answered their questions with a simple statement of: "I fell down the stairs. It's just a sprain."

And that's what it. Right now. No, the true injury, what it was originally, was far worse. It had been a hard battle up against a tough akuma called Snapper, a croc based villain. She hadn't been lucky, and her left arm had gotten snagged in his jaws, biting hard enough to break bone. The akuma nearly lost an eye to the enraged cat that fell on top of him.

It took almost all her five minutes to reassure Chat that her arm was fully healed and she was as right as rain!

Which of course she wasn't.

The Miraculous Cure can only go so far for her.

She was left with a bad sprain instead of a broken arm. And pale scars that would surely fade in a week.

Marinette reasoned it could've been far worse. She could've been left with shattered bones. It could've been far worse.

But it didn't make this sprain any easier, having to work with just one arm most of the time.

And the latest project Mme Bustier gave out to a three member group, it was making the sprain all the more annoying. Like this one book she was working with. She didn't know _what_ it went through, but pages kept try to fold over on her on both sides. If she had a working arm, this would be so much easier.

Too miffed with this book, Marinette didn't look surprised when Felix came up and slid into an empty chair, both of them ignoring Nino's surprised gape.

Most projects that needed a three member team usually made up of her, Alya, and Nino; and Felix tolerated Kim enough for a few hours to work with Max.

Today Alya was out sick.

No one approached to take her spot, so she wasn't surprised when Felix slid in to take it.

Nino was though.

He was still having trouble trying to grasp this strange friendship Marinette and Felix had.

"So," he started, wincing as Felix shot him a sharp look before looking away, getting out his things and dropping a book on the edge of Marinette's, finally keeping the pages down. The blond gave a curt nod to her thanks. "Working with us today?" Nino continued.

"Alix has decided to work with Max and Kim," Felix stated with a sharp snip, "and I refuse to work with Bourgeois and Roger."

"Oh," was all Nino could say, glancing over at Marinette.

Marinette offered him a smile. "You get used to it." She ignored the slight glare Felix shot her.

"Ok," the boy in blue agreed, flipping a page. "Hey Mari," he voiced. She hummed. "Can we stop by your house for lunch today?"

"Ooooh," she purred, her eyes shining excitedly. "That's a great idea! I experimented with a recipe last weekend, you can try it and let me know!"

Nino was all for that. "You bet! Every thing you make is good Mair!"

Felix sighed loudly across from them, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Marinette was unbothered while Nino gave him a sheepish smile.

"Let me let my Papa know," she bid, pulling out her cell. Only to grimace when her thumb was too short to reach all the numbers.

Excitedly, Nino grabbed Felix's arm, shaking it slightly. "She's going to do the boop!" he whispered-screamed, looking like he was just about to see a baby deer walk for the first time. Felix frowned, eyeing the hand on his arm then gazing at the giddy boy.

The boop?

He got his answer when Marinette gave a loud groan and he watched as she brought the cell up and started to jab her face at it, poking the numbers with her nose, and finished it by setting her chin to the call button.

It was strangely the cutest thing Felix's ever seen.

Mindful, it couldn't rival the starry eyed expression his Queen had when she passed a gown in a store that she really liked.

But Marinette's... boop, it was, it was... cute.

"Alright!" Marinette declared, ending the call and flashing the two a huge smile. "Let's work for an hour then head over! Papa will have some mushroom and potato quiche ready too!"

Mushroom and potato quiche did sound quite nice, Felix agreed, happily falling back into work mode. He only slipped out occasionally to lift the book so Marinette can flip a page.

When the hour was up and stomachs growling, they gathered up and readied to head over the bakery. Felix made sure to grab her sketchbook and books before Marinette could, holding them as he waited patiently for her to slip her purse on and shoulder bag. Flashing him a thankful smile, they slipped out of the library. Nino whooped, ready to eat some good food, and keeping ahead of his partners.

A little behind him, Felix walked beside her. Glancing down, he asked, "Why is it called the 'boop'?"

Marinette blinked up at him before chuckling. "When I was a kid I liked poking people with my nose. Papa called it the boop." And like he needed physical confirmation, she leaned over and 'booped' his shoulder, laughing at his estrange expression.

"Don't do that again," he stated, making her laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mari's little boops. I want more in season 2!


	14. Lovely Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Usually, she'd be patrolling, scouring the streets for any sign of trouble. She was always on the job. Even when she had so little time to spare. Even if she wound up spreading herself thin. She always made time to do good work in both her lives.

But today, with so much going on today; she decided that maybe she could do a break.

Just a small break at least.

Enjoy the evening on top of Notre Dame.

Lounging against the far wall, she peered over the railings, a soft smile on her lips as she soaked in the soft lights of Paris at night. Her eyes strayed to her home, her home dark for the night. She should return in an hour for bed so she can be ready for that presentation tomorrow.

Caught up in her thoughts, she jumped a little when Chat's voice chimed above her, "Taking a break My Queen?"

Smacking him as he crouched down beside her, she lightly scolds, "Don't do that. But yeah, haven't just, you know, stopped for a while. Just wanted a little break."

He hummed, easily understanding where she was coming from. "A break does sound nice," he agreed. Technically being Chat Noir was a break. Even if it came with different responsibilities.

She patted the spot beside, drawing his grey eyes to her side. "Join me Chaton," she ordered.

Grinning, he bid, "As you wish."

He plopped right on her, nearly knocking her over from his sudden drop. "Chat!" she squealed, laughing as she pushed at his shoulder. Purring loudly, Chat slid down till he was in her lap, arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzling her stomach. "You're such a cat," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He purred louder at her touch, going limp as she traced his scalp.

"I am a cat," he mumbled back.

She paused to flick his nose before returning his hair. It's times like this she wished she wasn't wearing gloves, just so she can feel his hair beneath her fingertips. She wondered if these strands were soft. Or were they more coarse? She traced along, her hand going up and fingering a leather ear. It twitched under her touch, but Chat didn't seem bothered by her touching the ear.

He was more bothered that she wasn't petting him anymore.

She grinned as he nudged her hand, trying to coax her back to petting.

"You're a spoiled cat," she grumbled, burying her fingers back in his hair.

He smiled against her stomach. "And whose fault is that?"

"You're right," she agreed with a sigh, stilling her fingers, making him frown. "I should restrain myself. I spoil my cat too much."

"There is no such thing!"

"But it is so Chaton!" she woed, resting the back of her wrist on the bridge of her nose and brow, leaning back a little for dramatic effect. "The petting Chaton! Always with the petting!"

He snorts. "I beseech you My Queen, drama is not your forte."

She lightly smacked his head, scolding, "Let me have my fun Chaton." But relented, running her fingers through his hair once more, easing deep, loud purrs from the pleased cat.

It was truly a lovely evening here on top of Notre Dame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got amazing news guys!
> 
> Fanart!
> 
> autum-en on tumblr did doodles! One of Mari picking up Felix! They're all amazing!
> 
> I cannot stress enough how much I flipped out lmao.
> 
> http://autumn-en.tumblr.com/post/143281410627/im-such-trash-imthepunchlord-for-your-grumpy


	15. Best Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

"Happy birthday!" Marinette exclaimed, holding out a pale pink shoe box to him, a soft blue ribbon wrapped around it. Felix stared at it like it was something strange. Much like when he offered her a gift, she nudged the box to him, prompting him to take it. He took it warily, raising a brow down at her.

"How did you...?"

Marinette admitted, "I overheard Chloe harassing Sabrina to get you a gift."

He grimaced and sighed. He grumbled, "She always gets me the most ridiculous things... you didn't get me shoes too, did you?"

She snorted, "I don't know your shoe size. And those I _made_... let me know if they need adjustments."

Now _that_ caught his attention. Too curious to wait, he tugged the blue ribbon away and opened the box, surprised to see a black skull cap and a light green scarf inside to greet him. _Handmade_ skullcap and scarf. He reached and touched the soft materials in wonder, enjoying the feel of it. Soft and nice enough to be pillows.

"Try them on!" Marinette bid eagerly, doing a cute little wiggle. "At least the cap. I want to know if there's anything I need to change." Setting the box on his desk, he obeyed, slipping on the cap. It was snug, warm, and comfortable. And still had the scent of the bakery clinging to it. A pleased rumble hummed from him.

"Fit's like a glove," he reassured. "Thank you Marinette."

She beamed.

Felix reached for the scarf, pausing to enjoy the soft material between his fingers. It felt just right to lay on. It would feel very nice. Not one to wait for enjoyment, he eagerly wrapped the scarf around his neck, unable to help rub his cheek against the softness. Yes, this was very nice.

"Have you really received shoes from Chloe?" she asked.

Humming, he confessed, "She sends me a mix of things. Shoes, watches, suits, books, art; and many other items I may or may not care for. Or have a place for. It's a bit ridiculous... She took me to a boat show once."

"Not fun?" Marinette guessed.

"It was horrible."

"That boring?"

"No," Felix said, wincing. "I... don't care for water. Seeing boats makes me think of water."

Humming curiously, she reassured, "Well you're not there now! And ready for the cold!"

"Indeed."

"Marinette!" They turned, seeing Alya waving her over with Nino beside her. He gave Felix an awkward wave, offering "Happy birthday!" to the blond. Blinking, Felix gave him a curt nod of thanks.

"See ya later," Marinette bid, joining her friends, already talking about the latest update on Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Left alone, Felix took off his cap, wincing when he saw his reflection. Hat hair was a small consequence he could tolerate though. Moving closer to the window to help swipe his hair back in place, he jumped when he heard Chloe behind him.

"What's this?" she demanded, frowning at the pink box and cap he left on the desk.

"Marinette's present," he stated simply, going back to trying to fix his hair.

He turned around when he heard a box hit the floor. There was his new cap and the pink box it was in on the floor. Flashing him a bright smile, Chloe presented a much smaller box. "Best new watch on the market!" she gushed, setting it down gingerly. Giving him a flirtatious wink, she slipped out.

Ah, another watch to add to his collection of watches he's never going to wear.

Huffing, Felix smacked Chloe's gift to the floor, offering a quiet, "Oops" to it.

Bending down, he picked up the cap and moved to pick up the box it came in, only to pause, eyeing it. Looking around and making sure no one else was around, he rightened it, stood up, and stepped into the box. For a minute he just stood in it, eyeing his placement in the box, content to see it filled. A box being filled felt right. Felix was very satisfied.


	16. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Ladybug made him promise.

No more hissing at people.

It was rude.

Unjustified.

And downright unpleasant.

"People don't need that," she lectured, waving a finger at him. Chat's eyes followed it naturally, but he listened intently, taking his Queen's words to heart.

"I'll relent," he promised her, sealing it with a kiss on her knuckles. He didn't say he would _stop_ , but she didn't exactly say that she'd _stop_ rushing ahead into danger either. But he would do the best he could to not hiss at people, just as she would do better than giving him near heart attacks by jumping into some monster's jaws completely out of nowhere.

But he was starting to find that his limit was being pushed.

Would it be wrong if he hissed at an idiot?

An idiot that was _annoying_ him.

And was not registering the most seething glare Felix has ever given.

Kim just kept smirking, eyes shining in mirth like teasing him was one of the most fun games in the world.

Gripping the table hard to contain himself, he tensely stated, "You're incorrect."

"Oh come on," Kim laughed, waving at the blond. "It's so obvious!"

"You're. Incorrect."

"Alright," Kim relented, "you're in denial. That's ok. You'll figure it out soon, I'm sure." Then flashed the annoyed blond a huge smile. "Then I'm going to win the bet when you finally ask her out!"

He will not hiss.

He will not hiss.

_He will not hiss._

_Hewillnothisshewillnothisshewillnothiss._

Felix closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, held for a moment, then released with a big slump. Packing his things, he hurried away, not biting back the growl that rumbled out of him as Kim shouted, "She likes macaroons!"

He will not hiss.

He will not hiss.

He will not—

"Oh Felibear!" Chloe called, rushing over, reaching to grab him.

_"Hissssssssss."_

Chloe stopped, blinking stupidly at the frightening hiss that came out the usually composed Felix. Grouchily, the blond stomped past her, not giving her a single apology.

And not noticing the gaping Marinette behind her.

"Wha, what was that about?" she wondered, watching Felix stomp away.

She jumped when Kim came up behind her, wrapping her up in a one arm hug and patting her head like she was some small, lost child and giving her a knowing smile. "Denial," he said, like that answered everything.

It didn't.


	17. Tip and Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by thegreyman!  
> http://thegreysman.tumblr.com/post/164197249592/grumpy-cat-tip-and-dolls-imthepunchlord

"Felix!"

He paused, turning to see Marinette waving to him, Alya at her side, looking a little wary. Not that Marinette noticed as she dragged the red head to him. "Heading to the library?" she guessed knowingly.

He confirmed it with a nod.

"We're off to the movies," Marinette explain, ignoring Alya as she tugged her arm. "You want come?"

He shook no. "Cinemas are too loud." And it was true. After becoming Chat Noir, he found he can't sit in theaters anymore, not when they exploded in volume and stabbed his sensitive ears. One time it was bad enough that he was quite delirious, and walked right into a column. Felix rather not repeat that.

"Do you ever do anything fun?" Alya wondered, squinting at Marinette's strange friend.

Felix turned to her, eyes cool. "Depends on your definition of fun."

Like rushing after akumas he doesn't find to be fun, but for Alya that's a hoot. Especially with that huge smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes.

"Do you even like movies?" Alya pressed, crossing her arms as she squinted up at him. Marinette shifted beside her, frowning.

Felix confirmed, "I do. The Mummy is an old favorite. I also liked National Treasure, Game of Thrones, The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings; Harry Potter; I could list on."

"Those are good ones," Marinette agreed, "we're off to see Zootopia. Heard a lot of good things about it."

"Maybe I'll check it out after it's out of theaters." Giving them a curt wave, he turned and left, intent on getting to that library.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Alya turned to Marinette, stating, "That was so weird."

"Talking to Felix?" Marinette guessed.

"Yes! Just, just a few months ago he barely breathed a word to anybody! And always glared! And I just had a, well, probably the most pleasant conversation with him! It's freaky! And yet he's still so... stiff!"

Marinette giggled. "You get used to it." That was one of Felix's more friendlier moments. He didn't even roll his eyes once! Or scoff! That was progress!

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Alya waved her on. "Come on! Let's go spend that babysitting money you just got-"

Alya froze, startling her dark haired best friend. "Alya?" Marinette asked, reaching for her, only to draw away quickly when a light engulfed Alya, leaving Lady Wifi in her place. "Alya!" Marinette screamed, stumbling back in alarm. She wasn't upset! She, she shouldn't have changed! Why was she Lady Wifi once more?!

Face twisted up in a dark grimace, she pointed angrily at Marinette. "You! You don't know how to play right! You're coming with me so I can show you how to play right!"

"What?" Marinette stammered, stumbling back a little.

Lady Wifi took out her cell, and Marinette's blood turned cold as she saw her about to point it at her. Before she could swipe it, dark arms encased Marinette and Lady Wifi cried in outrage. She reached for her just as Marinette was being dragged away, glove grabbing one of her two red ribbons and ripping her hair free. Marinette barely noticed as she was whisked away. Pauses were sent after them like bullets, but Chat was quick and ducked them both out of sight.

"What happened?" he demanded, releasing her the instant he felt they were safe.

"I, I don't know!" Marinette insisted, "She was perfectly happy one moment, and the next... I, I don't know what happened. She, she sounded like kid..." A kid she _knew_. "Manon," she uttered, "she sounded a lot like Manon whenever she has her tantrums!"

Chat crossed his arms, raising a brow down at her.

She explained quickly, "A girl I babysit every now and then. And today I gave her a doll..." A Lady Wifi doll.

Marinette dashed around Chat, ignoring his sharp, "Hey!" as she peeked around.

Lady Wifi wasn't looking for her, she was zooming away, towards her home.

"Shiiiiiiit," Marinette swore. Before she could race off, claws drew her back. "Chat!" she snapped.

He hissed down at her. "Don't give me that! She's after you, do us all a favor and stay out of sight!"

"She's going to my house!" Marinette exclaimed, waving her hands excitedly. "I got four other dolls there! There's a Ladybug and Chat Noir doll! She gets those-"

Chat caught in, looking sharply to the direction of her house. He gave one final warning. "Stay out of sight," and rushed off to get a hold of those dolls before Lady Wifi did.

Not even waiting for Chat to be out of sight, she snapped her purse open, meeting Tikki's determined stare. "Spots on!"

* * *

When Chat arrived, Lady Wifi was already gathering up the dolls.

"Those aren't yours," he lectured, taking out his staff, glaring at the akuma's puppet.

Lady Wifi turned to him, her face twisting up sharply. Stamping her feet, she spat, "You aren't my hero anymore! You took her away! I hate you!"

"I'll cry about it later," he promised.

"You can make it up by giving me your miracuwous!"

"Miraculous," he corrected.

"That's what I said!"

Dolls secured in Marinette's pink shoulder bag, Lady Wifi took out her cell, ready to fire, only to pause when there was a loud _clunk_ above them. Ladybug dropped into view, looking unapologetic as she said, "Sorry! No internet connection!"

While Lady Wifi raged and stamped her feet, Chat gape a little at his Queen.

Her pair of ponytails were uneven, one missing and left a hanging mess; a mess she barely noticed as she smiled at the akuma's frustration. Turning to Chat, she ordered, "Let's get those dolls!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Lady Wifi snapped, charging to get past them.

Snapping out of his stupor, Chat narrowed his eyes and charged back, intent on buffering the puppet's escape.

* * *

Tongue sticking out in concentration, Marinette worked on shaping Animan's t rex's plush. It was almost done and ready to be filled with stuffing; along with a second Ladybug doll that she was going to surprise Manon with.

Since the selectively sweet little angel was apologetic for all that she did, even if she didn't remember it; Marinette decided to make it up to her with a surprise. Her own one of a kind Ladybug doll that was unknowingly made by Ladybug herself.

And she'll be sure to mention to Nadja that it'd be fine for Manon to keep the doll.

With Animan Rex finished, Marinette got up to grab the stuffing when a knock caught her ears.

Looking up to her loft, she blinked when she met the blue grey eyes of Chat Noir, peering down at her. Surprised, she gave him an awkward wave before coming up to see what he wanted.

"I didn't know you made a point to check on civilians," she bid, opening her hatch and drawing up to join him on her balcony.

"Not too often," he confirmed, "was just... curious." He left it at that, eyes locked on her hair, tracing over her features.

Marinette shifted uncomfortable, her smile turning awkward. Then brightened to teasing as a thought came to mind. Waving her finger at him, she teased, "Oh I know what this is about."

He tensed. "You do...?"

"You want the Ladybug doll, don't ye?"

His tail dropped to the ground like a brick, his ears fell flat, and his lips pursed. Marinette blinked, concerned by this droop. Before she could ask if he was ok, he said, "...Yes. It, it was finely made."

"You can have it," she told her cat, eyeing him curiously, "as a thank you for all the times you saved me." And she could make another. It wasn't too hard.

Chat hummed after her, watching her drop down into her room to retrieve his new Ladybug doll. Chat accepted it stiffly when she handed it to him, and gave her an even stiffer thanks before he turned tail and fled away faster than she's ever seen.

"Weird," she murmured aloud, squinting after him.


	18. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

"Oh calm down," Plagg finally grumbled aloud, scowling from where he was lying on the newly acquired Ladybug doll. He had dragged Felix's scarf over, bundling himself up in it. "You're acting like a caged cat."

Felix didn't reply, stilling prowling back and forth, eyes slanted as he glared at the ground, memories of today's events still sharp and crisp in his mind. He's noticed similarities here and there. More than one coincidence over the other. But that, he always passed them off as just coincidences. For, what were the chances? He became a being with bad luck, had a god of misfortune to work with.

Felix wasn't lucky.

Good fortune came to him selectively.

Usually around his Queen.

What sort of luck was it that lead to this... he still didn't quite know.

But... Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Queen of his heart and life?

An agitated growl came from him, just not too sure on what to _feel_ about this twist of information. He was even still trying to grasp reasons for it being false, that she was just a red herring, bright and distracting; and he could believe that fate would love to torment and twist the facts and possibilities before him.

But such facts were a little _too_ promising and _too_ coincidental.

Her always being around akumas.

Always so brave and sure around situations that leave civilians quivering.

Her selective grace and agility.

The one time Marinette had her ribbon ripped away _Ladybug_ was also missing a ribbon, _on the same side_.

Then there was her appearance, the similarites they shared, her scent and _god his Queen always smelled like sweets he was an idiot and..._

It was like having bricks thrown at his head.

He jumped three feet into the air when his cap, the one _Marinette_ made him, smacked him in the head. Turning to Plagg, a hiss coming past his gritted teeth, Felix glared at the little kwami. Plagg peered back, unapologetic, small ear twitching in annoyance. "You're a thinker, right?" he asked his chosen, "Maybe you should _think_ a little, huh?"

What did he think he was doing?

Felix resumed his prowl, shoulders stiff.

He rounded on Plagg, pressing, "Did you know?"

"I'm not obligated to answer."

_He did._

Felix growled, pacing once more.

"Is it that bad?"

"What?" Felix snapped.

"Is it really that bad that Marinette _may_ be Ladybug?"

Felix paused.

Was it really that bad? The idea of her being Ladybug, was it really that bad?

Technically no. Marinette being Ladybug was far from awful. If he wasn't freaking out with the good possibility _that he might've found his Queen_ he would be content to say that he was very satisfied to call Marinette his partner. She was a good one, with school and as a hero.

She was open, creative, strong, so sure and determined. He could admire both girls easily. No. It really wouldn't surprise him to think that Marinette was Ladybug.

But that didn't stop the surprise of the possibility.

And the reality of the situation.

That meant it was _Marinette_ who flicked his ears.

_Marinette_ who joined his teasings and flirtations.

_Marinette_ who he completely flopped all over, fell into her lap, and cuddled with.

_Marinette_ who made him purr and melt with a single word or touch and...

Felix finally sat down, burying his red face in his hands.

Plagg watched him, green eyes shining with amusement. He voiced unhelpfully, "I'd probably get confirmation before you get too far along."

Felix growled at him, not showing his face just yet. He needed a minute.


	19. Shred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy cat has no chill

Why did he always encounter girls that liked to get into his personal space?

Why was it that the one girl he didn't mind in his space kept a healthy arm's length from him? Even as Ladybug, getting close to him was rare and always kept respectful. He appreciated it, even if the distance left him a little wishful. He was happy that she cared about his need for space. He really, truly appreciated it.

Which was something that Miss Bourgoeis, and this latest girl joining their school; couldn't seem to grasp.

Standing close enough to brush her nose right up against his chin, Felix's hackles were raised from the invasion of privacy. And no matter how many times he stepped away, the girl followed, olive eyes locked on him as she smirked.

"Is there something you want?" he finally snapped as she kept to his shadow.

"You're a D'Noire, right?" she asked, eyes brightening.

He gave an affirming sound.

"I'm Lila," she bid, offering a hand to him. "It's the greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He took it stiffly, then quickly walked away. She trailed after him, undeterred.

"My father is a diplomat," she voiced, lacing her words with pride.

"That's nice."

"I've met a lot of famous people through him."

"Hm."

"I'm good friends with Prince Ali."

"..."

"And Jagged Stone."

Marinette was a fan of his, Felix believed.

"And I'm the best friend of Ladybug."

That made him stop.

Turning to her, he watched her grin, olive eyes sparking excitedly at the prospect of saying the right thing.

Raising a blond brow down at her, he slowly asked, "You're a best friend of Ladybug?"

"I am!" she chimed, looking bashful but pleased. "She actually comes to me when she needs help. I'm a great rock of support for her."

Funny how his Queen, who never cared to get civilians involved in their hero lives, would open up about the hardships of being one to a civilian. Curious on how little weasel would back up this claim. He asked, his voice genuine and curious, "What hardships does she suffer from?"

"Oh," she rolls her eyes, like Ladybug's problems were petty and wasteful. Felix's grasp on his bag strap tightened. "She complains about how exhausting it is being a hero."

It was. Sometimes they just skipped a patrol to relax on Notre Dame.

"That public adoration could be too much."

That was another good claim. His Queen still wasn't fully used to flashing pictures and swarming crowds. Not that he was much better with them.

"And she's tired of having to face Chat Noir when he falls under an akuma's spell."

...Another regretfully sound claim.

Agitated that he couldn't call her out without revealing himself, he said, "You must know her very well."

"Of course!" she chirped, stepping closer to him. "I am her best friend." Wrapping her arms around his, she leant closer to him, whispering, "You know, she sometimes pleads that I should come and help."

Blinking down at her, he uttered a sketpcial, "What?"

Tugging him closer, she whispers, "I'm a superhero."

Felix narrowed his eyes at that, entirely baffled. "You are?"

"Ever heard of Volpina?"

"Can't say I have."

"She's a stronger hero than Ladybug, and so much better than her."

His lips curled at that, grimacing. "I take it you are her?"

She smiled, flirty and sly, thinking just how clever she was. "I am." As if to prove her point, she tapped a suspiciously familiar necklace, a curving fox tail.

"Interesting," he bid, withdrawing his arm from her.

Lila blinked at the sudden distance, and Felix drew away when she reached for him once more. "If you really _are_ a hero, how come you haven't come out to help Ladybug?"

She stiffen. Felix glared down at her, waiting. "Oh, um. She's, she's reassured me that she and Chat Noir can handle Paris on their own. That I would just get in the way."

He pounced, claws tearing apart her words.

"How curious," he snipped, "I would think a hero would do what she had too, not keep away just because another said so. Even if not to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, you just kept to the shadows? Leaving Paris to survive on it's own. And you're supposed to be _stronger_ that Ladybug?"

"I-" she started, shifting nervously on her feet.

"And telling me that you're a hero? That's a little baffling. Why do you trust me with your identity? We just met. How do you know I'm trustworthy enough to know? And stating that Ladybug is your best friend?" he bit out the words, a growl lacing them. "You seem quick to throw her under the bus for a best friend."

Felix didn't know if he was being too harsh.

He didn't particularly care.

He didn't bat a single eye when Lila broke down in front him, like he was the cruelest person in the word. When she ripped away to flee, he turned, thinking that this was done. He only stopped when he heard a sharp, "Woah!" Looking over his shoulder, he saw Marinette staring after Lila. Looking over, their eyes met, her's curious and concerned; his tired and frosty. For a split second, he could see the red and black mask over her face, see Ladybug frowning at him.

"What was that about?" she asked, her quiet voice ringing through the air.

"Nothing," he clipped, leaving quickly. He had no doubt that being near her would make the situation better, would mask over that bit of drama.

But he was too overwhelmed and agitated stand next to her.

He's damn sure words would fly out of his mouth in an angry swarm.

His Queen didn't need to be graced with his frustrations with a piteous liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided for this fic, Felix and Adrien won't be related. I have another fic in mind with them as brothers, so I'm going to try them being unrelated here. The last name D'Noire was inspired from a family name in the movie Secret of Moonarcre; where one of two feuding families was called de Noir, and I really liked it.
> 
> So, (beware of rant) was anyone else a bit disappointed with Volpina? At least, how the first half was handled? I'm mean, I'm completely ok with Lila not being a friend at first, or at all; though I don't think we really needed her hitting on Adrien since we have Chloe for that but oh well. It was nice seeing someone flirt with Chat!
> 
> But anyway, I feel like she could've told better lies. Being well acquainted with Prince Ali and Jagged Stone? Ok, I can believe that those would be believed. No one's really going to approach those two and ask to be sure. Maybe Jagged Stone but, I can't really see that.
> 
> But claiming to be LB's best friend? That's pushing it, especially since LB is known to stop and talk to the press every now and then; she can break that lie with a simple no. Claiming to be a superhero; ok that is REALLY pushing it. And that she SAVED LB a lot; ooooook. Even if that wasn't Adrien, someone would be pretty baffled, unless they think Lila's CN. Then there's asking to see her as a hero and you can't transform how would you have handled that? Bleh. And Alya, I'm surprised at you. Shouldn't you be all over Lila if you heard this? Just, really?
> 
> And then you have LB's cringing confrontation... well, I cringed. I can get why it was done but, it felt really forced to me to have that. I mean, we already know how rash and jealous Mari can be, we've seen that in Bubbler and Antibug; and Adrien knows that LB isn't perfect, particularly in Antibug; nobody really needed this reminder.
> 
> And, I kinda wish we had ADRIEN cause the akuma instead. We've had Mari and LB cause or play a part in making akumas; we've had Chat cause one; I kinda wanted to see Adrien cause Volpina. He'd be in the right to call her out on it, and to see him reacting to someone lying and manipulating him, that'd be interesting. And we see Chat admit he made a mistake, which we haven't seen yet. LB we've seen it before. We know she's capable of admitting that she's made a mistake. She apologized to Max and to Chloe. I haven't seen Adrien apologize to anyone besides Mari in Origins, and that wasn't even his fault.
> 
> BONUS, Marinette sees the end of it, sees Adrien making a girl cry while he had a scowl on his face, probably won't talk about it, and there's her perfect Adrien, making someone upset and we just have her see him make a mistake and overreact. I need Mari to see Adrien's flaws outside his as CN.
> 
> And, it would have balanced out the love square in each of them causing akumas.
> 
> And just... that's my two cents XD I think Volpina's first half could've been handled better, or done differently than what we got. It's got to be the first ML ep I really didn't enjoy. If you guys did, great! I'm happy for you; me... I just didn't care for how it was handled.


	20. Teeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing all the reviews and comments I got from the last chapter, I'm so glad I was able to give you guys something closer to what we wanted/hoping for.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sharing your thoughts and opinions!

"I think that could've been handled a little more graciously."

Felix looked up as Marinette slid into a seat across from him, setting down a small box of cookies between them, before opening her own book and skimming through it. She already had a cookie in hand and was nibbling away. She went on, "I don't think I've seen you like that for a while now." She glanced up, imploring, curious, concerned. "...Do you want to talk about it?"

Felix's hackles went up slightly, agitation sweeping through him. He settled with, "She was telling lies. I'm not going to humor her."

Especially lies about his Queen.

Marinette wrinkled her nose, agreeing, "I can get that. I hate liars too." She glared down at the table, frowning.

Felix sighed in relief as he felt the subject drop, taking one of the offered cookies. He should really mention sometime that she should tone down the cookies. He's regretfully discovered a lack of control with them.

For the past few minutes, the air only filled with the turn of pages and the soft crunch of crumbling cookies.

Eyes skimming through the page, Felix was just reaching for another cookie when he paused. There was a shift in the air, sparking it with uneven tension that made the hairs on his neck rise. Marinette looked up, meeting his confused gaze with her own wary expression. Something was up.

Turning to peer around, Felix paused when he caught sight of red.

There, peering at them from the courtyard doors, was Ladybug. With the most furious glare he has ever seen on her.

A glare locked right on him.

It was instinctive how he tensed.

He couldn't grasp a time he's ever seen her look so harsh, especially at him.

Marinette shifted across, drawing Felix out of his frozen state. "L-Ladybug?" he uttered. He spared a quick glance at Marinette, who has yet to move from where she was slghtly crouched over the table, eyes locked on Ladybug. Was, did this mean that she wasn't-

She cracked a cruel smile, her tone teasing and light and drawing him back to her. "You really are ridiculous."

Felix gaped at her, feeling dread bubble in his chest. "Wha-"

"You really think, because of your upbringing, that you can just do whatever it is you want? That you can _act_ however you want? _Say_ whatever you want?"

If he had his ears they'd be flat on his head. Sitting stiffly in his seat, he snapped, "I have a right of opinion. They aren't always _nice_. Why does this matt-"

Ladybug snapped, jerking forward with her snarl. "It matters at you upsetting my best friend!"

Felix blinked at her.

Best friend?

Lila really was her best friend?

No.

She wasn't her best friend.

She was a clever girl that liked having people eat out of her palms and whisper wonders into her ears.

He's seen her sort before.

And she was upset the last he saw her.

"You're not Ladybug," he stated, gritting his teeth.

Soiling her image, just because he didn't care to hear any of her lies.

He was looking forward to baring his claws.

Ladybug's face twisted in fury. Her hand flew to her yo-yo and she was whipping it back, eyes locked on him. A dainty hand grabbed his, and Felix was nearly ripped off his feet as Marinette raced down into another hall and out of the courtyard, the yo-yo biting at the empty space where his head used to be. "H-hey!" he grumbled, stumbling as he tried to keep up while Marinette dragged him along, both ignoring the enraged shout coming behind them.

Not looking back, she called, "Now you wanna talk about what's going on?"

"This is not the time," he said, glancing back, seeing Ladybug rushing after them. He sped up, easily keeping pace with the small girl. With a quick jerk, he earned a surprised squeak from Marinette has he pulled her along, rounding a sharp corner. Ladybug was hot on their heels, growling.

She never stopped to spare a glance at the open classroom she sped by.

Slowly, Marinette peeked out, checking to see if she had gone. Just to be sure, she softly repeated, "Now you wanna talk about it?"

Felix groaned from where he awkwardly laid/sat against the wall, taking an extra effort to secure that the back of his head wouldn't be seen in the class window.

* * *

"You can hide away at my house," she suggested as they slowly walked down the hall, cautious of any surprised appearance. So far so good.

"No," Felix said quickly, shooting a glance down at her. "Last time I was there you're parents kept shoving food in my face."

"You are a little on the skinny side. You can't blame them for wanting to feed you."

He grumbled, "I eat enough." He made a muffled, surprised mew when Marinette shoved him against the wall. Flushing and ready to scold her, he saw her face the far end of the courtyard. He stiffened behind her when he saw Ladybug talking with an excited Chloe.

"That can't be good," she muttered.

"Nope," he agreed.

Of course it would be Miss Bourgeois that sells him short.

Setting a hand on her shoulder, he dragged her away down another corridor before either of the two could spot. Beside him, Marinette asked, "Think we're dealing with another Copycat?"

Felix grimaced at the memory. That was not a fun akuma. His Queen had nearly chewed his ear off for causing it. Especially for a really stupid reason. "Perhaps," he managed out. How fitting. A Copycat to taint Chat Noir's image, another one to embrace Lila's lies and taint his own Queen's image.

And as Ladybug, she could easily enforce those lies.

This was going to be a headache to handle.

"You're hiding away at my house," she stated, "food or not, you can't be out in the open-" Something orange cut in front them, olive eyes glinting evilly as they stared up at him. Felix jerked them both back, away from this different face.

Familiar face.

_This_ was Lila.

Then why was Ladybug-

He glanced down at Marinette.

Unless that really was Ladybug, and Marinette wasn't her, and Lila truly was her best friend and-

No, it just didn't make sense!

There was no way-

"Doubting yourself?" Lila teased, jotting her hip out cockily as she smirked.

He tightened his grip on Marinette's shoulder. "You're claims were a little far fetched."

"Do they seem so _now_?" she spat, crossing her arms, glaring at him angrily.

"I would hope not," Ladybug's voice rang out from behind them. He felt Marinette shift, pressing her back against his as she faced the heroine. Ladybug made no move to attack, stalking around them to stand beside Lila. To her, she chortled, "He thought I wasn't Ladybug."

Lila shared her snicker.

"You're not yourself," he insisted, a growl lacing his tone. She got mad at _him_ for just _hissing_ at people. She had attacked a civilian. She had attacked him. His gaze flickered to Lila, dressed up as a bright orange fox. Did she have a power to take control of them? Did his Queen finally get hit by such a spell? His hands curled into fist, discomfort bubbling in his chest.

He was not looking forward to this.

Ladybug's scoff caught his attention. "You don't even know me."

It was a lie.

It had to be another lie.

It didn't make the statement hurt less.

"Well," Marinette voiced, making Felix jump as he remembered that she was there too. The two vigilantes turned to her, looking like they themselves just noticed her as well. Leaning out to be seen better, she said with a confident smile, "you don't exactly know _him_ either. But! I do know you!" She pointed to Ladybug, who stared at her in annoyed confusion.

Lila shared it. "Who are you?" the fox like villain demanded.

"Just a friend," she comments, snapping her purse open. "A friend that knows you like cookies!" Faster than anyone was expecting she flung chocolate chips cookies at Ladybug like they were little ninja stars.

While Ladybug jumped back, Marinette had his hand in hers again and the two were racing away, Lila snarling as she pursued.

"Why do you have cookies in your purse?!" Felix demanded as they ran.

"Not important!"

There was a furious hiss behind, both looking back to see a large snake flying towards them, jaws open wide and directed towards them. It was heading straight for their conjoined hands.

They broke apart as the snake dove, snapping at nothing.

For a few seconds, their eyes stayed locked together, soaking in the details, pleading them to be alright. They broke the gaze, both running in opposite directions.

Volpina didn't hesitate or pause when they broke apart, sharply turning to chase after Felix, running over the snake without care, dispersing it in a flare of orange smoke. He was going to pay.

* * *

Much like before, she came down on him from above.

Only this time, he struggled when she scooped him up. With a quick maneuver, she dropped them both around a corner, her hands up as he recoiled from her. "Not going to hurt you," she reassured, staring at him.

Felix breathed hard as he peered down at her, not relaxing just yet.

"There's another one of you running around," he told her.

She blinked then nodded. "I'm the real Ladybug," she promised. "I'm here to help."

He frowned, still not too sure. Before he could decide, there was a cry behind him. "Felix! Stay away from her!"

Looking behind him, he saw another Ladybug coming up behind him, staring down with wide eyes. "It's a trick!" she called.

Now he really knew how his Queen felt during the Copycat episode. Two Ladybugs in the same place, claiming to help him. And there was no way to deduce who was real. Not with him as Felix, because _Felix_ didn't know Ladybug.

At least he knew now that Ladybug wasn't controlled.

But, what was this akuma's _power_?!

How could there be _two_ Ladybugs? Along with another akuma running around. Felix wanted to growl. What he really needed to do was get away to transform. Find his Queen and help her settle this.

Ladybug swooped in, landing in a low crouch as she glared at her rival. The Ladybug closest to him tensed, grimacing. "Just get out of here," she bit out.

"Run fast Felix," the other Ladybug called, spinning her yo-yo. "Volpina is coming for you!"

Felix followed the order, dashing past Ladybug and rushing towards the first bit of cover he could find.

"This is quite a mess," Plagg comments, peeking out when Felix finally stopped, breath short.

The blond didn't bother to respond. "Claws out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRUMPY CAT GOT MORE FANART
> 
> This time we have cookiekrio to thank! And it's amazing!
> 
> http://imgur.com/a/fa4ck


	21. Hoaxes and Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but of all the headcanons about Volpina, the one I was looking forward to most was the (friendly) rivalry between Chat and Volpina.
> 
> Both animals they represent are known to be clever, sneaky, and just huge strange dorks. Could've been fun seeing how they might've tried to outwitted the other.

Racing out to join the fray, Chat Noir stopped to watch the two Ladybugs to dance around the other. Both were being extra careful about not getting hit by their yo-yos. A good idea since he knew just how bruising the little red device could be.

Narrowing his grey blues eyes, Chat glared down at the two, trying to figure out just how he could tell them apart. The most ideal plan was asking about something that only the two of them would know, something the copy wouldn't know. Crouching down and ready to leap down to break them apart and identify his true Queen, Chat's ears twitched when he heard a hiss of something rushing through air.

He dashed to the side, facing the smirking Volpina.

"A little late to the party Kitty Cat," she teased. "We started without you a while ago."

"I got held up," he defended, tail flickering behind him.

Twirling her staff, she dove at him, bringing it down on him. Rolling out from under it, Chat struck back, digging the back of his boot hard into her stomach. He heard the satisfying hiss of pain as Volpina was sent flying back.

"Not much of a fighter, are you?" he couldn't help but mock aloud.

"A cat with an attitude," she gritted out, baring her fangs at him, "how unsurprising."

"And a fox that has a lot of bark, but no bite," he sneered back. "Do you even have fangs?"

She growled sharply at that. "You want fangs?! I'll give you fangs!" She charged at him, staff poised to hit. Chat easily dodged her strikes, predicting her moves very easily. She did surprise him when she dodged his claws, leaping high into the air, nearly floating above his head. Flashing him a smirk, she dropped down the side of a roof.

Chat chased after, only to stumble back when a large orange fox leapt up to intercept him, green eyes dark against the orange fur.

"How do you like my fangs now?" Volpina sneered, curling her lips to show deadly teeth. Chat hissed in alarm, reeling back as a dark paw slammed down on the roof. He dashed away, hearing the gleeful roar following him, and the hiss of claws scraping against the roof.

"Chat!" he heard one of the Ladybugs cry below, but didn't turn to them, too focused on getting away from the giant fox snapping at his tail. Below, both Ladybugs had paused to watch Chat race away with the giant canine snapping at his heels. Taking the chance, one dove at the other, closing the distance between them. Ladybug instinctively ducked under that coming fist, and rammed her own straight into her counterpart's face.

She did not expect her to burst into an orange smoke, faint traces of heat tickling her wrist.

Fake.

This Ladybug was a fake.

This whole time, everything was fake.

She had to get to Chat.

* * *

Chat was getting pissed.

He was done with the akuma.

He was done.

When he finally turned around and flashed his claws back at the fox, she, despite her large size, easily _evaded_ him. And he in turn was left dancing around the fox as it struck back. Fangs snapped at his head, paws flew at his body, and that damn tail came at him like a striking snake.

No matter what he did, how quickly he pressed to slash at the fox, the akuma kept ahead.

It didn't help how she was laughing at him.

"Can't keep up Kitty Cat?" she'd call out, slamming her paw down and leaping away when he retaliated. "For Ladybug's most _relied_ on partner, you sure are useless."

She jumped over him as he swiped at her, a smile on her snout as her olive eyes gleamed. "Maybe I should become Ladybug's true partner," she called, stopping to rest a regal paw on her chest. "I _am_ her best friend. And _obviously_ more powerful than you. I'm clever enough _not_ to fall under an akuma's influence."

He gritted out, "Aren't you one now?"

"I'm a fox right now," she said, grinning. "A fox you can't even hit."

He threw his staff at her, she ducked to the side.

She sneered, "You should just give _me_ you're miraculous Chat Noir. Ladybug can be something, with or without you. You, you are nothing. And it's a sad fact that you _need_ Ladybug to be something."

He growled, tail flickering in agitation. "You think Ladybug would accept a partner that purposely hurts a civilian?"

"I think she would accept a right of justice." He opened his mouth to reply, only for Volpina to cut in, "And no, there is no right way of justice. Many _think_ there is. But there isn't. Justice, revenge, vengeance; there are thin lines between them Chat Noir. Justice is a right to make another suffer for their wrong doings. _I_ was wronged. _I_ was hurt and humiliated. _I_ am justified to see that returned." Growling deep, she prowled closer, the roof cracking under her claws, her tail sweeping back and forth; her olive eyes were locked right on him.

Seething, he snarled, "You _lied_!"

Volpina narrowed her eyes down at him, rumbling. "And how do you know that, Kitty Cat?"

He stiffened.

Chat Noir shouldn't know

Her tail jerked back and flew down at him, Chat swore, barely dodging it.

"You hid him!" Volpina accused, snapping at his heels. "Where?! _Where is he?!_ "

"You're not going to find him," Chat spat.

Volpina snarled, charging at him. Chat fled away, trying to shake the fox off him once more.

"Chat!"

Looking ahead, he saw Ladybug racing to him, not glancing at the charging fox at all was she crazy?!

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. Why was she coming this way?! Did she not see the giant fox behind him?

"We got to find Volpina!" she called instead, _stopping_ as he drew near. Still she didn't look to the coming fox. Coming up to her, he grabbed her hand, intent on dragging her with him to get away. Only for Ladybug to resist, digging her heels into the roof.

Huffing, he stressed, "Ladybug this is not the time-"

"We got to find Volpina," she repeated.

"Did you not see the fox-"

"That's not her."

"You're mine!" Volpina cried, jumping, fangs bared to snap at them. Ladybug turned to face her, just as the fox came down upon them. Only, she didn't attack them. The fox landed and stayed frozen in her crouch, inches from them, quiet despite the snarl on her maw. Her olive eyes stayed locked on Ladybug.

"Where are you?" his Queen demanded.

That snarl melted into a smile. "Find me," she chirped, laughing at Ladybug's frustration. Drawing her fist back, the red heroine punched the fox right in the snout. Chat watched in stiff wonder as the fox fell apart, an orange mist dispersing into the air.

"An illusion?" he asked.

"She's a real trickster, through and through," Ladybug scowled, turning to him. "And we don't know where the _real_ Volpina is." She looked away, a worry painting over her frown. "And I don't know where Felix is either."

"He's safe," Chat reassured. "I saw to him before I got here."

Grinning, she reached up and scratched his chin, making his eyes close against his will. "Good Kitty," she cooed. "We still need to find her though."

"I could be bait," he offered.

Ladybug raised a brow.

"My Queen," he bid, cracking a smile and shaking his head down at her, "I'm quite confident that I can be a very good Felix." To prove it, he crossed his arms, cooling his features into a neutral frown. To add a little exaggeration, he pursed his lips into a pout.

He was rewarded with a snort.

"Alright," she agreed, "you make a good Felix. It's kinda freaky but we can work with this." Looking him up and down, she nodded to herself. "Yeah, dress you up a little, make it look like you're trying to hide away, she'll sniff you out in no time. A friend of mine has a wardrobe we can-"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

They turned, looking down to see Alya rushing to them, waving her arms frantically. She actually looked scared. They jumped down towards the aspiring reporter, Ladybug asking, "What's wrong?"

"Please!" Alya rushed out, "My friend, you got to save my friend! She's in danger! She's-"

"Alya," Ladybug repeated, "what's wrong?"

"Marinette!" Alya cried, making both heroes tense. "She's got Marinette at the tower! She's threatening to throw her if, if Felix doesn't-"

Alya didn't get to finish when Chat Noir dashed away towards the Eiffel tower, a growl on his lips.

* * *

It was never good to see Marinette with akumas.

Most of the time it was downright annoying.

But in this moment, it was frightening and enraging.

There was Marinette, near the top of the tower, looking down timidly with two Volpinas standing close to her. One stood behind her, staff in hand, ready to push the girl closer to the edge. The other Volpina stood to the side, poised and dangerous. "Felix D'Noire!" she roared out to the city, "I'll drop her if you don't come!"

Looking down, her met the furious grey eyes of Chat Noir as he raced up the tower, Ladybug not too far behind him.

She flashed him a broad smile. Waving her hands beckoningly, she called, "I'll also accept your miraculous in return for her life!"

Chat Noir snarled, crouching, he was about to leap forward; only to be jerked still as Ladybug grabbed his tail. "Easy," she warned behind him.

"You should listen to the clever bug," Volpina agreed, long ears twitching. She jerked her head to the pair beside her. Marinette whimpered as she was jabbed from behind, forced a little closer to the edge. "Any closer and we may, well, we may slip." There was another jab at Marinette, tilting her forward. Before the scream could rip out of her, Marinette was pushed back by the other Volpina. The fox smiled down at them, laughter filling her eyes.

When Marinette was steady, Volpina pointed her staff down at them, declaring, "Bring me Felix D'Noire. And your miraculous. Else she falls."

Marinette stared down, her eyes big, her lip trembling. He could see her shaking from where she stood, gazing down at them, hopeful and scared.

Chat growled, sinking his claws into tower.

"Chat," Ladybug warned, "steady. They, they could be illusions."

Chat twisted to her, snarling, "And what if-"

"Ladybug," Marinette called above, her voice trembling, "Chat, please!"

Chat tensed, only kept still by his Queen's hand on his shoulder.

"She's a trickster," she reminded him, "she makes illusions and tricks. That, that can't be Marinette. I saw her get a way."

"Volpina disappeared," he hissed, "we've both been occupied. What if she-"

She squeezed his shoulder, blue eyes narrowing.

"Tick tock!" Volpina called. "Felix and the miraculous!"

Ladybug asked him, "Do you trust me?"

Chat glanced at her, baffled. "Of course I do."

"We trust you," she returned, hand coming to rest on her yo yo. "Marinette trusts you. _I_ trust you. Be ready."

He nodded, eyes locked on the group above. "As you wish my Queen."

Drawing her yo yo back, she surprised them all by throwing it straight at Marinette. Marinette's wide eyes stared down at Chat as the yo yo hit, breaking her apart into an orange mist. The yo yo hooked on a beam above and Ladybug flew towards the two enraged foxes, a cat hot on her heels.

Landing in a crouch, glared at the two, Ladybug snarled, "This ends _now_!"

* * *

The second time they meet, no words were exchanged between them.

No apologies for their behaviors or actions.

No flickers of regret that would have softened yesterday.

When Felix and Lila walked by each other in the hall, only sharp glares were exchanged. Lila turned away, nose in the air, still believing that she wasn't in the wrong. Felix was. And the two heroes themselves were also for backing the blond up.

It was a memory she wasn't going to easily let go.

"Fruit tart?"

Felix glanced down, seeing Marinette flash him a smile as she joined him, holding out a small tart, decorated and crowned with strawberries, blueberries, and kiwis.

He accepted it, taking a grateful bite of the small treat.

"So that was pretty exciting yesterday," she comments.

He hummed in agreement.

"You ok? She didn't get to you, did she?"

She got to him _personally_. "I'm fine," he said instead, "Chat Noir found me and hid me away." He turned to her, asking, "What about you? I saw you on top of the Eiffel tower?"

She wrinkled her nose cutely at that, lips curling down in an exaggerated pout. "No, that was _not_ me. I can't believe that she decided to use _me_ as bait! And how I was portrayed, just, argh!"

He raised a brow. "You wouldn't have been scared at all if you really were there?"

Blinking, she gave him an odd look as she stated, "I trust Chat would have caught me."

Felix paused, glancing down at her. She cracked a small smile. Pointing up to her mouth, she alerts, "You got some crumbs there."

Humming, he wiped them away, the two resuming their lax pace to class. All the while Felix's mind was flying as his heart skipped a few beats.

She only mentioned Chat.


	22. Risk of Taking Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm almost free guys! My flex semester is ending this 12th! Or sooner if I can get all my work done before then!
> 
> You know what that means? MORE TIME FOR FICS
> 
> AND HOPEFULLY NO MORE MATH FOR A LONG TIME

"Just, what is going on with these two?" Alya hissed aloud, narrowing her eyes as she glared over the back of her bus seat, trying to keep hidden as she eyed the pair dozing right behind them, all cuddled up and oblivious to the world.

"Not our business," Nino lectured coolly, flipping through Marinette's sketchbook that he stole. Turning it to Alya and tapping at one doodle, he asked, "Think she could make me a cap? Red? Felix there got a real nice one-Hey!" he whined as Alya snatched the sketchbook from him, snapping it close as she turned to face him, lips pursed.

"Nino," she said lowly, narrowing her grey brown eyes at him. She jerked her thumb over to the seat behind them. "You are not curious, at all, about just what is going on between these two?!"

Sighing loudly and rolling his eyes, Nino humored her, rising up to get a better look at the estrange pair.

They were on a field trip to enjoy playing around in this wicked lake, totally amazing; and Felix wound up being as stiff as ever, avoiding the water like the plague and threatening to scratch anyone that dare try and drag him into the water. Particularly Kim. He was the most determined to get the blond in the water. Felix may or may not have scared the shit out out of the challenger.

But it was really a lot of fun, one of the best trips yet. But Nino was surprised to say that despite not doing much activity at all, the blond was evidently exhausted. Exhausted enough that he was slumped over and passed out in Marinette's lap. Nino felt that he didn't last ten minutes into the trip home.

And Marinette, for her part, didn't seem to bothered at all with the set up. Her eyes were barely open as she leaned against the window, not seeing the countryside they were driving by. The only thing that told him that she wasn't entirely out yet was how her fingers weaved through Felix's hair, combing and curling the blond strands as she slid her fingers along his scalp.

He supposed it was a little strange.

Felix, even if a little friendlier now; went from no touchie to laying in someone's lap.

Then again, that was _Marinette's_ lap.

She seemed to be a constant first in this shift.

He glanced over at Alya, meeting her determined stare.

He shrugged. "I guess," he said softly, "but it's not really that surprising Ay."

The blogger growled. "It is! There are details there Nino! _Details!_ And she's not giving me any!" She twisted about, resuming her glare at the two. "Seriously, when did this happen? Felix didn't give two shits about being friendly with anybody! And then, just out of nowhere, he greets her one morning! And she swears she didn't do anything! And now, they're always together!"

"Maybe he just finally made a move?" Nino suggested, peeking over at the pair again. He jumped when Alya slammed a fist into his shoulder.

"Shut. Up."

"Ow," Nino hissed, rubbing the spot, "that _hurt_."

"You think they're dating?"

Well, nice to know she cared so much.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged uselessly. "Maybe? Probably? I don't know?" He certainly wouldn't call them just _friends_. Especially with that big shift in behavior from Felix. But were they officially together?

He settled with a good maybe.

Alya emitted a sound between a whine and a growl. "If they're secretly dating I'm going to be so mad. She's going to need to bring me a dozen chocolate chips every day to make up for this."

"You're going to get fat," Nino warned.

Alya snorted. "My best friend lives in a bakery, I'm practically a second daughter, and the Dupain-Chengs can't help but give people food. I've been under risk for a long time now."

Besides, she always runs it off.

They both gave a start when they heard a tall tale yawn. Crouching lower so they would be less likely to be seen, they watched as Marinette finally caved to the drowsiness. Slumping forward, she settled herself on top of Felix, rubbing her nose on his shoulder before resting her cheek on his arm, her arms hanging loosely over him. Felix was still very much undisturbed.

Wit great care, Alya brought out her cell phone. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she held it just right, focusing on the two sleeping teens. She snapped a photo.

Only to cringe at the loud _click_.

Marinette didn't wake.

But _Felix_ did.

He didn't move from where he lay, barely even twitched a muscle. But he did crack one eye open. One cold, furious, cranky grey blue eye that was locked right on Alya.

With an alarmed squeak, she twisted around and slid down her seat, hidden from view. Nino quickly followed her example, looking unsteady himself.

"Well that was scary," he whispered, so softly he could barely be heard.

It was, but it was worth it.

Alya beamed as she brought up the picture, one of her best taken shots.

Marinette was definitely going to see this one when they got home, and she no longer had a very scary, cranky blond in her lap.


	23. Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATH IS OFFICIALLY DONE
> 
> I'M UTTERLY DONE
> 
> NO MORE PATIENCE FOR SCHOOLWORK
> 
> HERE
> 
> HAVE THIS
> 
> FANART  
> by thegreyman  
> http://thegreysman.tumblr.com/post/164233409517/1-grumpy-cat-stall-by-imthepunchlord-2-my

This was the most horrible day in his entire life. All bad things that could happen, happened.

He had a plan today.

A real solid plan.

Nothing _should_ have gone wrong.

If anything, it should have lead to progress.

An answer.

Much expected satisfaction.

For some reason he didn't count on Bourgeois or the akuma.

The class was dragged to Bourgeois' hotel, learning to try jobs for career day and it was a perfect opportunity. There was even an open job position for just the two of them. Alone. He could finally ask. Finally give a hint and see if this truly was his Queen, unmasked, friendly, and warm. That this was her, and the limitations of secret identities was stripped away, leaving them to truly enjoy each other's company without fear or pressure.

But before he could even breathe a word of suggestion to the open receptionist desk to Marinette, Chloe had sunk her claws into his arm, dragging him to the checkout desk declaring, "You're working with me today Felibear!"

Which was quiet a hefty lie from the blonde since he found that he was the only one doing actual work. By himself. With the wrong partner that didn't even spare a glance down to the paperwork or people they were to supposed to manage. Chloe just prattled on about her looks, latest gossips, and ran off to greet the newly arrived Jagged Stone; Felix worked diligently, paying attention to the hotel's comings and goings, organizing folders and pamphlets that were left in a scattered mess on the counter and making them presentable, and checking people out with a stiff "Good day".

This just all but confirmed that he never wanted to work this sort of job at a hotel. Ever.

But he was still dutiful. The grade was important, and this desk was in desperate need of managing.

There were only two times he was drawn out of his work.

One was when Marinette dashed out, a determined gleam in her eyes that left him curious. She had yet to come back.

Two had to be when a very obvious akuma walked into the lobby and the blasted idiot he was "working" with yelled at him, rushing around the desk to stop the strange akuma. Rushing after her to grab her before the akuma shot her; Felix of course got hit as well, leaving the two in a very white world with no way to contact anyone and no obvious exit. Much less anything else in sight.

And Bourgeois thought this would brighten the situation.

"At least we're finally alone together," she gushed, leaning on his arm.

And Felix could not stop the words spewing from his mouth.

"Oh dear Lord no."

* * *

Lord, God, Gods, whatever or whoever was out there; give him patience.

There was still nothing they've come across to help them escape from this white world, still no way to contact anyone, and they still haven't come across anyone else.

At least Bourgeois refused to walk by his side till he apologized for his honest comment.

Which wasn't going to happen any time soon; not with how his impatient and stressing temper was starting fester.

Particularly with the detail that there was an _akuma_ running around, leaving his Queen to deal with him _alone_. He knows that she could handle herself well, but that didn't stop him from stressing with the fact that she was still fighting _alone_.

She shouldn't be alone.

He should be _there_.

There had to be a way out of here.

Glancing at Bourgeois, with her back still to him, he slowed down enough to crack his jacket open, meeting the calm green eyes of Plagg.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

The kwami shrugged unhelpfully. "Not much you can do with her being there. Unless you don't mind her knowing."

Dear Lord that would be far worse.

Felix couldn't stop the growl from rumbling out of him.

There had to be something that they cou-

Bourgeois' scream made him jump, looking up in alarm as she raced to him and _jumped_ at him. Felix caught her awkwardly, stumbling back a little from the sudden ambush. Gritting his teeth, he seethed, "What in the wor-"

"SAVE ME!" Bourgeois cut off, scrambling to get on his shoulders, to get higher, to get away.

Leaving Felix baffled and miffed as she tried to climb him.

Just what the hell-

A rumble tickled the air.

Stiffening, Felix leant to the side, ignoring Bourgeois' alarmed squeak as he saw the first living being they've come across.

A crocodile.

A _freaking_ crocodile.

With it's bright orange eyes locked on them, showing him all it's fangs as it gave a hiss.

"Shit," he swore, stumbling back, not taking his eyes from the croc that stared at them. Clicking it's mouth open and closed, it started to _trail_ after them.

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nopenopenopenopenope.

Not caring how he carried Bourgeois, he whipped around and fled. He heard it hiss, then the scrape of claws as it charged after them.

Bourgeois was no help screaming in his ear and pounding at his back to go faster.

Gritting his teeth, he let out a displeased growl.

They really had to get out fast.

* * *

They didn't loose the crocodile, but it didn't chase after them anymore. The thick hided reptile seemed content lounging a good distance away, occasionally lifting it's snout to sniff the air like it was searching for someone.

Once Felix felt relatively safe with the distance, he dropped Chloe to the ground, adding fuel to her growing frustrations with him.

Not that he cared now that they were back at square one.

How to get out.

There had to be something he could do, perhaps convince Chloe to just head out on her own so that he could transform. Maybe a Cataclysm to this world could-

The white world shifted, and both turned their heads up to see a screen open up above them, showing them a room neither recognized. A room full of Jagged Stone pictures.

A figure moved into view, wide blue eyes looking down at them, a small wince on her face as she saw the two blondes trapped together.

_Ladybug._

Felix slumped in relief to see that she was ok.

Her gaze flitted about as she took a few steps back, seemingly looking around. "Hold on everyone," she voiced, "we'll take care of this soon." Her eyes flickered to his one last time before turning away, a faint whisper escaping her.

"Where is that cat?"

It left him pacing about, impatient and stressed.

* * *

In a flash of energy, they were teleported out and dropped right back to where they were before. Felix didn't waste anytime, rushing out to hurry over and help. Scaling up to the top of a roof, he checked the Ladyblog on his staff to get the akuma's location.

Dashing to the location, he gritted his teeth when he arrived in time to see Ladybug pinned against a car, pressing into it as the akuma slowly stalked to her, leering. "I'll take you're miraculous, see who you are, and send you to oblivion!"

Crouching down, Chat crept up behind the akuma, ears back, shoulders hunched. He leapt at him just as an idiot cried, "Yeah! Get him Chat Noir!"

The akuma dodged his pounce, grabbing him by the wrist and twisting him about, flinging him away. Laughing at his stumble, he tensed as the akuma reached up, ready to shoot him when there was a shout behind him.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Jagged Stone posing on top of a car. Jabbing his thumb into his chest, the rock star declared, "I'm the one you want, right? Well here I am!"

Babbling excitedly, the akuma completely shifted his attention on the rock star, leaving the two heroes to reconnect and regroup.

"Bout time you got here Chaton," his Queen declared, a slight scold in her tone as she bent down to help him up.

"Believe me when I say I was contained," he returned, reaching for her hand.

Only to give a start when he felt nothing. Jerking his attention to the limb, he stiffened to see that it was all fuzzy, his claws simply passing through it. Ladybug withdrew it with a slight glare. "Sorry," she grumbled, offering her other hand. "It's what happens if he only gets a piece of you."

The instant he was on his feet he took her elbow, looking over the funny appendage.

"It doesn't hurt," Ladybug eased.

He still growled. "I'm going to scratch him."

Her hand moved to rest on his chest, only to phase through it. Glaring at it again, she said, "We need to get his camera. You want to scratch something, scratch that. I'll get better once I cast Lucky Charm."

"As you wish."

They both turned towards the akuma, just as he shouted to the rock star, "Any pose works!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pixelator has to be one of my fav eps.
> 
> JAGGED STONE. PLUS HIM HELPING LB. AND PUPPY FANG. AND A LITTLE MORE ON PENNY.
> 
> Adrerin/Chat stuck and incapable of helping most of the ep, and not under akuma's control this time! Now I really need one of him on his own, hopefully in s2.
> 
> LB fighting with a disability!
> 
> THE ANGRY BOOP


	24. Why Hello There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else get weird when tired?

Marinette's life changed the day she met Bale Adams.

Not that _he_ did anything drastic that changed it. Dear heavens no. He was barely a major part of this great shift she went through.

But he was a small spark in this change.

It was another school play, and she was making last minute finishes; securing buttons were in place, fixing any tears she saw, tugging sleeves and hems straight to even out wrinkles. All little bits that she could do to help make them perfect. And perfect they should be! How long she stayed up working on a little over ten costumes that she was begged to make and repair in such short notice, Marinette could barely get a sentence out without yawning.

Also, due to her tiredness, she didn't pay too much attention to her surroundings.

She did not expect to back up into a hovering chest.

Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to not see blond hair, but dark curly brown instead; and a very big friendly smile.

"Hi!" the boy greeted with a loud chirp.

She gave him a tired smile, sliding around him to get to the next rack of costumes. She could've swore someone mentioned something about one of the costumes here... "Is there something you needed?" she asked absently.

"Um, I'm he lead actor for this play."

"Mmhm."

"I was told to come see you about my costume... You are Marinette right?"

"I aaam," she yawned, turning to get a good look at him.

She didn't see anything immediately wrong.

"Tie's a little tight," he answered, tugging on it sheepishly.

A thankfully easy fix.

Giving him another tired smile, she slipped closer, reaching up and adjusting his tie. He leant down, offering her a better reach. "Name's Bale. Bale Adams."

"Nice ta meet ya," she comments absently, satisfied with the tie's fix. She stepped back, forgetting how close she was to the rack and bumping right into one of the two stands. Her heart leapt to her throat as the rack started to tilt back.

No no no bad bad bad _bad..._

Two pairs of hands grabbed it and stabilized it.

Bale laughed as Marinette sighed in relief.

"Does that happen often?" he asked, a light tease in his tone.

Marinette shrugged, drawing away and making sure she wouldn't bump into anything _again_. Though, it was a good chance with how tired she was. She was tired enough that she could just stop and stare at all the little pricks on her thumb and probably not even process them. And of course, she was out of it enough that she didn't quite notice the boy slipping closer, leaning into her space asking if she was free later.

"Bed," she answered simply. That was the only thing she was going to be free for later. Her nice, soft, snuggly bed and huge cat pillow. She loved that pillow. It was an amazingly soft pillow. She would cling to it for as long as she could.

"Bed?" Bale asked, "Free to 'bed'?"

Before she could explain her answer, or try too; another body slid up between them, insistingly pressing against her side. She wasn't too surprised to see Felix appear, was too tired to even notice the frosty glare he was giving the poor lead. Felix stated, his voice strong and leaving no room for argument, "She's tired. She won't be doing anything later except for sleeping."

Marinette giggled.

It almost reminded her of a cat guarding his favorite spot.

...That reminded her that Felix seemed to always like standing close.

Sort of like Chat.

Both both always had to brush against her side.

What was up with these weird habits?

"O-oh!" Bale stuttered, "O-ok, uh, nice meeting you! Bye!" The youth quickly left, cringing under the frosty eyes trailing after him.

Felix huffed.

Marinette yawned.

"Where is Marinette?!" Chloe's voice exploded out, reaching their ears.

Marinette groaned, slumping against Felix. She really didn't wanna...

The blond agreed.

Like before, he grabbed the scruff of her blazer and dragged her away before the lead actress could find them and fix some other issue with her gown that he knew was absolutely fine. Marinette let him drag her along, too tired to protest.

He stopped before the pile of bags that students left beside the door, presenting them to her.

"Grab yours," he instructed.

She hummed tiredly, reaching for the dark strap of her bag and slinging it over her shoulders. Felix grabbed his own dark strap, resting in on his shoulder instead. Catching the sleeve of her blazer, he dragged her along once more, stopping only when they reached the bakery.

"Go to bed," he ordered, pushing her to the doors.

She hummed affirmatively, slipping inside and went straight for the steps to her room.

Felix quickly left when he heard her father call out a thanks.

The man was friendly.

And liked to ruin his hair.

Felix didn't appreciate this.

At home, setting his own bag down, he sighed as he stretched out on his couch, curling his fingers in slight pleasure. Then he slumped with a content sigh. It was nice. Quiet for once. Peaceful. The day was busy. Too busy to ask. But there were other days, and he could be patient for a little longer. Maybe it would even be better to ask Ladybug hersel-

Felix cracked an eye open, eyeing ceiling suspiciously.

It was quiet.

It was nice.

It was peaceful.

Something was wrong.

Rolling over and looking at his bag upside down, Felix squinted at it. "Plagg we're home," he called.

Nothing.

Frowning, he got up and crouched down beside his bag, pressing as he opened it, "Don't tell me that you got sick to-"

 _Blue_ eyes stared up at him.

Blue eyes against a small _red_ body.

He stared at the little being dumbly.

It stared back, eyes huge.

The only intelligible thing he could utter was at this moment was, "You're not Plagg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I forgot to post this up last chapter
> 
> MORE FANART
> 
> By loosescrewslefty on tumblr!
> 
> http://loosescrewslefty.tumblr.com/post/144119644782/ch-20-teeter-doubting-yourself-lila-teased


	25. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write

It took Felix a bit to really grasp what was in his hands. As the two stared down at each other, he slowly closed the flap, eyed the bag skeptically, then flipped it over to see that it really, truly wasn't his.

Despite the dark back and black strap, the front of the bag was a soft pink with a neatly placed cursive _M_ right in the middle.

A cursive _M_ that Marinette typically used for all her designs.

This was Marinette's bag.

Not his.

_Marinette's bag._

Just to make sure he opened it, meeting this big blue eyes again, bright against the small red body.

He closed the bag and eyed the pink cover with the cursive M.

He opened it again to check and see if the kwami was still there.

It was.

He closed it and eyed the soft pink cover.

This was Marinette's bag.

She had a little kwami in her bag.

He didn't think he was dreaming.

Cause what were the chances of his luck being that good? What were the chances of his suspicions being that right? What were the chances-

"Ok," a soft voice chimed, the little creature flying out of the bag and hovering before him, holding up her little paws like she was trying to placate him. "I think we need to take a minute and calm down." Then she cracked a small, shy smile. "It's nice to officially meet you Chat Noir. I'm Tikki."

The little kwami knew he was Chat Noir.

The little kwami came out of Marinette's bag.

It was greeting him.

_It came out of Marinette's bag._

The kwami looked like a _Ladybug_.

He found Ladybug.

He found his Queen.

He was right.

Felix's face exploded red. In a rush of just overwhelmed, he smashed her bag up against his face, hiding flush. Tikki blinked at his behavior, tilting her head warily. "I don't know if that's a good reaction or not," she voiced.

* * *

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Marinette groaned at the persistence sound coming right next to her head. Whatever it was that Tikki was doing it had to stop. She was trying to catch needed sleep. She wanted to sleep. Scratching was not helping. Stooooop.

As a way to discourage her, Marinette reached blindly till she felt the soft warm body, and lightly patted Tikki to get her to stop. She did think it was a little weird how Tikki mewed in surprise but was too tired to really think on it.

What mattered is that she stopped.

And Marinette could sleep.

Yes. Sleep was very good.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

"Oh my god," she swore crankily, jerking up, she glared down at the little being. "Seriously Tikki? I'm trying to sleep, I've been running on like, I don't know, three hours of sleep! I want sleep!" She glared down at Tikki, only to blink dumbly to see a tiny black cat with bright green eyes staring up at her.

The little cat offered her a big smile. "Sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic at all. "I was getting comfy." He flopped down on top of the head of her cat plush, the _scratching_ continuing as he kneaded it happily. "Can I keep this? This thing is amazing. And I don't really have my own bed back home, unlike _Tikki_ , lucky bug. It's not fair how she gets the most doting chosens. I should be doted. So, can I keep this? I'd really like my own, huge bed like this thing."

She glared down at it.

"No," she said, grabbing the head and pulling it to her as she flopped over, sending the little kwami flying. With the plush draped over her in a half curl, her eyes closing to go back to sleep with her plush now safe in her grasp. No strange kwami to scratch up it's head-

She jerked up, nearly hitting the little creature that flew closer.

"You're not Tikki," she stated dumbly.

"You are tired!" the little being laughed, twisting about in the air, his tail curling up. "And it's Plagg by the way."

She grabbed him, making him mew in surprise as she brought him close, squinting at him. "Where's Tikki?" she demanded.

"Tikki's fine," he cuts in. " _Le Chat Noir_ has taken her. Just as _you_ took _me._ Accidentally," he adds.

"Oh," she sighed, relieved, releasing the little cat. "So Tikki's with Chat, ok, good. She's safe. Goodnight." She flopped back down, blanketing herself with her plush once more. Only to jerk back up again. _"Tikki's with Chat?!"_

She pointed a finger at him. _"You're Chat Noir's kwami?!"_

She smacked her hands against her cheeks, burying her face in them. "Oh my god. _Oh my god._ "

Plagg hummed absently as he watched her. "You really are out of it," he surmised. "Ok, you listen to this little god," he stated, drawing closer and patting her forehead. "You go back to sleep, cause you need it. We'll work on the details of this later, and I'm going to go and ravish your fridge because I'm hungry. My horrible chosen doesn't feed me as much as he should saying that I've eaten enough. Well I say sorry for being hungry again after an _hour_. Pompous kid. Personally I think he should be worshiping the very air I float in. Because of me he gets to see _you_."

Blushing, she pushed the kwami away, warily asking, "He knows who I am?"

"I say he officially does now. Which I say _finally_ , he's been pacing and rolling your identity around for who knows how long now!"

"That's a good thing?!" she snapped, pulling at her hair.

Blinking down at her, Plagg rolled his eyes and sighed. "Teenagers," he grumbled, "easy to mold and inspire, great agility and capabilities; but always _insecure_." Flying closer, he nuzzled her nose, startling her. "Don't freak out about kit," he lightly scolds, "believe me, he's going to be so happy he's not going to know what to do with himself. He is going to be happy that it is you."

"But," Marinette squeezed her hair, looking away. " _Chat's_ never been too friendly with _me_."

"Kit," he sighed, "he's a cat. A picky, clingy cat. And all cats are little shits. I'm not proud of it, ok maybe a little proud, but that's how it is. I can say in full confidence that he's going to be putty around you. Probably even more so than usual."

Blushing, she dragged the head of her cat plush into her lap fiddling with it.

Shaking his head at her insecurity, he dashed down to where she left the bags. With a slight grunted, he hefted it up and carried it up to the loft, dropping it beside.

"Nope!" Marinette yelped, reeling away from the bag.

"Just look," Plagg scolds, "believe me, he knows. It's not fair that he does and you don't. Just look kit. Get it out of your system so we can move on with this. He's going to know when you meet up again. So might as well?"

Frowning, she slowly brought the bag closer, wary.

It was all black and grey, not a flicker of any other color. Cracking it open, she found it full of notebooks, a container of pens, pencils, and erasers; and books. Books she saw weren't all for class.

Looking up and meeting Plagg's insistent stare, she pulled out one of the notebooks.

Her tired eyes read over some of the neatest handwriting she's ever seen, handwriting that was familiar, handwriting that spelled out the name of her dear partner.

_Felix D'Noire._

Marinette dropped the notebook.

She gaped down at the bag.

Marinette gave a loud squeal, grabbing her cat pillow and hiding her face in it. Oh god. _Oh god._

She couldn't believe.

She's been affectionate and touchy with Felix. She's scratched his chin and hair and had him in her lap and oh god. It's been Felix the whole time. _Felix_ has been flirting with her, calls her his _Queen_ and just showering her in affection and she's made him meow and purr and just oh god she couldn't believe this.

_And he knew!_

_"I don't know if I can do this?!"_ she whimpered aloud, tightening her grip on her plush. _"I've been cuddly with Felix! And now he knows and and and-"_

Blinking down at her skeptically, Plagg asked, "Is this really going to change much?"

_"Shut up! Let me freak out!"_


	26. Conclude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Felix was not nervous.

He didn't get nervous.

He was a D'Noire. D'Noires did not get nervous. They got wary. And they were always prepared.

Yes.

He was wary.

Not nervous at all.

And was selectively prepared.

He was just wary, and just a little unsure, and hopefully Marinette's bag would survive the tight grip he's putting on the strap dear lord she was going to hate him for ruining it he didn't know if he could do this and—

"It'll be ok," Tikki's sweet voice chimed, peeking up at him from under the bag flap. She gave him a reassuring smile. "It was an accident. Marinette's not going to hate you."

"She didn't want this," he hissed down at her, then flinched. He didn't mean to hiss. He shouldn't have hissed. What did his Queen say about hissing? It was rude and he shouldn't, and yes, he shouldn't he was rude to the sweet kwami and this was just going to go badly and just…

He had to do this.

He had to get Plagg back.

They had to confront the matter.

It…

"Wait you're passing the bakery!" Tikki cried, snapping Felix out of his thoughts and stiffening. Whipping around he found that _yes_ he was passing the bakery oh dear lord he couldn't do this. He couldn't even go to the bakery right!

Maybe he should do this for another day.

Maybe he should take up the mantle of Ladybug and they could meet up later and… could Tikki even be compatible with the ring?

No, that was stupid. She would have come with the ring instead if she could.

Maybe he should just come back later.

He shouldn't be this much of a mess.

Why was he this much of a mess?

This was ridiculous and…

"It'll be ok," Tikki chimed again, drawing him back. "Marinette's not going to be mad. You two will be ok. You're partners, two halves of a whole. You will get past this."

Felix stared down at her, tightening his grip on the strap once more. "You sound sure about that," he said slowly, softly.

She gave him a warm smile, her blue eyes shining and soft. "I'm a little over five thousand years old; I've been with many Ladybugs and many Chats, each with their own issue and problem. There will always be some sort of problem; the next pair after you two will definitely have their own as well. From my experience, they always work past it; they always find themselves complete with each other. You two will be no different."

He fiddled with the strap, glancing over at the bakery, trying to steel his nerves.

"There won't be any change if you two don't meet," Tikki chided gently. Then tilted her head, offering instead, "You could wait for her to come to you." As nervous as her chosen would be, she would come for her. The severity of not having Tikki there if Ladybug was needed outweighed her personal nerves.

No.

Felix wouldn't wait for her to come to him.

Not only would it show her how much of a coward he was; he had to see her. Despite his nerves, everything inside his very being was screaming to go to her, to be near her. It was an insistent call that typically only happened when he was Chat, instinctively always looking for Ladybug when he was out and about.

He wondered if this happened to every Chat when they discovered their Ladybug.

It made him wonder if she got that pull as well.

Straightening his shoulders, he slipped into the bakery, trying not to think about the coming confrontation and requested to see Marinette before her mother could even get a good morning in and shove a croissant in his way.

* * *

Warily slipping into her room, he wasn't too surprised to hear that she was still asleep. The play had left her stumbling on her toes; she could barely function well on her own. Of course she'd want to sleep in. Maybe he should come back later.

But the instant they were in her room, Tikki flew out and went straight for the loft above.

Right.

He was here.

He should get this over with.

"Good morning you two!" she chirped, her smile growing at the twin groans.

"Go away; it's my turn to cuddle with Lady Luck."

Felix twitched at the comment, pausing from where he was setting her bag down. That damn little cat.

Rolling her eyes, Tikki said, "I missed you too Plagg." Turning to Felix, she waved him up, smiling encouragingly. Felix couldn't help but gulp.

It was going to be a fact when he got up there.

A reality that Marinette is his Queen.

Marinette's Ladybug.

It was going to be an official fact once he got up there.

His palms sweaty, his legs moved up on their own, taking the steps slowly up to her bed. Marinette was curled up on her side, a tired pout on her lips and was rebelliously keeping her eyes closed. Unable to help himself, he fell on fours, crawling around the edge of the mattress, keeping only his eyes above the edge as he watched her sleep.

Plagg was nestled up on her neck, cracking one green eye to peer back at him. "I can't believe you didn't get me a bed," the little kwami grumbled at him, grabbing her hair and pulling it around him. "I'm going to live here from now on."

"Plagg," Tikki scolds, grabbing him and pulling him out of his spot. "Give them their privacy!"

Plagg just hissed weakly as Tikki pulled him away to the lower level of the room.

Marinette groaned at their voices, pulling the face of the cat plush closer and rubbing her face against it. She cracked one eye open, meeting wide blue grey eyes.

Felix.

It really was Felix.

And here he was, peeking at her from just over the edge of her mattress like a curious cat that was trying to hide, and looking the most unsure she's ever seen him.

It clicked in her head then that there was Felix, who was _Chat Noir_ , staring at her.

He was here.

He knew now.

Squeaking in alarm, she pulled the sheets over her head, hiding.

"Marinette?" he asked nervously.

"Sorry," she managed out from under the sheets, "just. Just surprised. Not, not exactly what I had in mind when we finally revealed each other…"

He nodded, clearing his throat as he awkwardly agreed. "I certainly imagined something different as well." He started when he realized he was kneading the mattress, jerking his hands back. This was not the time to be a cat.

He fiddled with his pant leg instead. "Are… are you disappointed?" he asked. He imagined he would be. Chat was much warmer, more affectionate and open, and just… different. Discovering stick in the mud Felix was Chat… he didn't care if others were baffled with this revelation, but her—

"Disappointed?!" she gaped, jerking the sheet up and peeking at him from under the shroud. "I, I thought you'd be—"

In _her_?

"No!" he said immediately. "I could never—I am truly happy it's you."

And he was. He was happy that he got to know another side to his Queen; that he got to really know her before he knew; that she wound up one of his closest friends in both his lives. His kneading sped up a little, trying to do something with the nervous, giddy energy going through him.

Marinette shifted, sliding out slight and resting on her arms as she peered back at him, a shy smile on her lips as a cute blush spread over her cheeks. "I'm, I'm happy it's you too," she admitted, looking away. She laughed, running her hand through her hair. "Wow. Quite the morning huh?"

He hummed in agreement, a shy smile on his lips.

Marinette yawned, making Felix start.

"I should let you get back to sleep," he said, moving to get up.

"I don't wanna leave!" Plagg cried from below, ignoring Tikki's hissing shushes.

"You don't have too," Marinette agreed, reaching for him, a blush still on her cheeks. "You, you can st-stay. I would like you too."

"But you need sleep," he reasoned.

"Did you even sleep much last night?"

No. Honestly he didn't. He's been too wired to even be tired. Even now, he didn't feel tired.

Flashing him a shy grin, she bid, "Come on Chaton, this isn't anything new for us." She wiggled to the side, leaving room for him on the bed.

Blushing himself, he slowly crawled on, sighing as he slumped into the mattress, pulling the cat plush to him to rest his head on. Perhaps he was tired after all. He closed his eyes, her scent filling his nose. He cracked them open when she shyly sidled up to his side, her timid smile still in place, looking up at him.

"Night?" she asked, yawning once again.

He purred in response, nuzzling the crown of her head, smiling as her hair tickled his chin.

They didn't have the full details worked out yet, but he found he didn't mind for once.

He was content just to rest with her close to his side.

His Queen.

He finally found his Queen.


	27. he so totally called it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry dear readers, it's not the end, I still got a few more ideas I can put into this story ;3 the rest I've just been waiting for post reveal.
> 
> Still, thank you everyone! I'm glad to see that nobody wanted GC to end yet! Sorry for the scare!
> 
> FANART  
> by thegreyman!  
> http://thegreysman.tumblr.com/post/164233934574/based-on-a-fragment-of-the-chapter-he-so-totally

"You're going to be the death of me," Felix grumbled aloud as they slipped into physics.

"Well sorry, I miscounted the steps," Marinette huffed beside him, pouting. It's happened before. And to everyone at some point. Everybody misses a step up the stairs at least once in life. It just happened to her a little more than others.

It was _not_ something to freak out about.

Her Chaton said otherwise.

"Besides," she continued, "it wasn't _that_ bad."

"You almost rammed your nose into a step!" Felix snipped.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside him, barely noticing most of the class there, curiously observing them. Flashing him a coy smile, she cooed, "It's a good thing you were there to catch me."

He snorted, refusing to be appeased.

Grinning, she went on. "I'm glad you're there to catch me, Mon Minou," the last bit she whispered, and without thinking, reached up and scratched his chin. His reaction was instant. His eyes fell closed, he leant into her touch, sighing.

They both jerked at a really loud gasp.

Looking about, they found that the classroom was very populated. And they were gaping at them. With some jaws left hanging open, others forming into huge, gleeful smiles.

"Oh," Marinette squeaked, her face exploding red.

They were not supposed to be there.

She couldn't believe she forgot that they were there.

Oh boy.

Oh no.

Felix glared at them, annoyed. His own cheeks a little red from being caught. This was ridiculous...

Kim exploded.

"I CALLED IT!" he shouted, making the whole class jump and groan. "I FREAKING CALLED IT! COUGH IT UP! COUGH IT UP EVERYONE!"

"Half of that is mine Kim!" Nino called.

"They made a bet," Marinette squeaked, gaping at them.

Felix wrinkled his nose in displeasure as he watched the class groan, pulling out their wallets and purses.

"Oh no!" Alix snapped, grabbing Kim's wrist and keeping him from grabbing that money. "The deal was that _Felix_ asked her out first! Not confirmation that they were dating!"

Marinette emitted a strangled sound.

"That's right!" Alya cut in, "You need confirmation first Kim!" Turning, she flashed Marinette a wicked grin. "We need _details_ ," she said slowly, eyes locked on her best friend, who shrunk down to hide under the table, still red faced.

Felix was smearing his hand over his face, growling quietly.

This could not be happening.

While Alix, Kim, and Alya argued about bet details, Nino, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene all flashed them eager thumbs up and huge grins, and Nathanael, Ivan, and Max gave them awkward, encouraging smiles; much to Marinette's still growing embarrassment.

"Can I just like, hide here the rest of the day?" Marinette asked quietly.

"MARI! DID YOU ASK HIM OUT? YOU TOTALLY ASKED HIM OUT RIGHT?" Alya called from the front of the room, ignoring Kim as he insisted that it was totally Felix who asked her out first.

Marinette hid under the desk, making strangled noises.

Felix sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

He wondered how long it would take for this to blow over.


	28. WADYBUG!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

"I'm so sorry," Ladybug managed out, hand covering her mouth as giggles escaped her. "So, so sorry Felix. But, you are so _cute_!"

Felix gave her a very dark expression that would have left anyone else cringing away.

Not that it was really so intimidating right now, even to the common people.

No one would run from him right now.

Because, due to an instinctive behavior; Felix had moved to take the hit for his Queen. It's an instinct he'll never regret having. But what he does regret?

The current predicament he's in right now.

It wasn't so much that he was hurt but was... de-aged.

He was child.

He was a little child right now and his Queen, who he did love very much; wasn't _helping_ the situation at all.

And his glare wasn't being effective.

Not that it was before, but still; she shouldn't be exploding into a fit of giggles.

Clearing his throat, trying to be as serious as he could be; Felix was prepared to dive into his lecture mode only to be cut off as soon as he started. "Wadybug..."

No.

No no nononnononononononononono.

"Wadybug," he repeated, stiff.

Absolutely _not_.

He did _not_ have a lisp!

"Wadybug!" his Queen crowed, chortling hard enough that she fell back, hands wrapped around her stomach as she cackled.

Red faced, Felix came around, poking at her knee, scolding, "Thewe's an akuma My Queen! You need to get him! Tewwible Two is getting away!" He hated this!

"I do! I do!" she agreed, sitting up and trying to contain her giggles. She stole a glance at him, and a strangled sound came out as she tried to keep the flow of laughter lidded.

Crossing his arms dramatically, Felix let out a miffed huff. "I'm mad at you."

"Sorry," she said, not really sounding apologetic, even more so with the giggle lacing her words. "But you are so cute."

Felix turned away, harrumphing. Though his cheeks took on a pink color.

Grinning, Ladybug weaved her fingers through his hair, scratching at that one spot and nearly sending him toppling into her lap. "I'll go get that akuma and get you back to the right age, okay?"

Before Felix could agree, Plagg pops out of his pocket, asking with a snicker, "Don't you mean, you'll go get 'Tewwible Two'?"

Ladybug blew a loud raspberry as her hands flew to her mouth, shoulders shaking as she chortled.

Plagg had no issue, cackling loudly as he flopped back into the pocket.

Red faced, Felix cried, stomping his foot. "I hate you both!"

And then smacked his hand over his mouth, scowling. He should be more mature than this!

"I'll go after the akuma myself!" he declared, "You obviouswy need a minute."

"I do," Ladybug managed out.

"Pwagg!" Felix called, turning to see an actually eager looking kwami. "You weady?"

"Yeah!" the little cat proclaimed, "I want to hear shout 'Cwaws out'!"

Felix shoved the cat back in his pocket as Ladybug let out another snort.

"I'm getting the akuma mysewf!" the little blond stated, whipping away and stomping off to get Terrible Two. Only to meow in surprise as he was scooped up and cradled by his still giggling Queen.

"Sorry Mon Minou," she managed out, offering him a sweet smile. "Let's get you fixed."

"Good. And no mowe waughing."

"Pfffft."

"Wadybug!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, giggles escaping her. Biting her lip, she tore off, following the trail of toddlers towards Terrible Two.

* * *

Felix gave a start when he felt the lightest nudge on his bicep. Turning, he found a grinning Marinette, amusement still tickling her bright blue eyes. "Did you just 'boop' me?" he wondered.

Her grin grew.

It was not enough to make up for yesterday. To prove this, he stuck his nose up in the air, intent to try and ignore her.

"I said I was sorry," she cheeked, brushing her shoulder against his arm as she walked beside him. "But you do make a cute kid. And I liked being able to pick you up."

He snorts. "You can pick me up easily anytime."

She paused slightly, frowning. "I can?"

Stopping for a minute, he poked at her books, tapping the expensive sketchbook he had gotten her. Blinking down at it, she gave him a sheepish smile as she remembered. "I didn't squeeze you too hard, did I?"

"No," he said, waiting till she as by his side again before resuming his pace. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if you could pick up Ivan."

"Maybe," she agreed slowly, trailing when she caught sight of her towering classmate. She kinda wanted to try now...

As if reading her thoughts, Felix grabbed her by the back of her blazer and dragged her back up to his side, stating, "No."

She pursed her lips and blew a raspberry. "You were cuter as a kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fanart! by loosescrewslefty! it's so cute!
> 
> http://loosescrewslefty.tumblr.com/post/144528208062/more-grumpy-cat-fanart-because-this-fic-has-taken


	29. Typical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait!
> 
> We got chicks! They took over my life, they're adorable, I want to cuddle them, and mother them, and would totally pepper them in kisses if there wasn't a chance I'd get sick, or feathers in my mouth.
> 
> As a celebration, have what's been long awaited.

* * *

His Queen was agitated.

It was always easy to tell when she was upset.

She'd mutter angrily, her eye brows would curve into a deep slant, and her lips would pucker out into a clear pout. She would grip an item in her grasp tight enough for it to crack; she'd give a most furious glare at the offender; if she was up for it or the situation would allow, she'd jump up, hackles raised and ready to fight. If it was out of her control and she couldn't confront it, she always came to her balcony, muttering angrily as she tried to turn her agitation into something productive.

It was easy to tell which of her drawings were done while she was upset.

They had darker, heavier lines than most of her other drawings. They still looked good, but it was clear that there was more... passion poured into it than her usual sketches.

He's sure the one she was practically knifing into the paper right now was going to be one of her passionate pieces.

Belted tail flickering about behind him, Chat frowned as he watched her stab at the paper, dragging the pencil about, her lips moving, uttering words too quiet for even his ears to hear. She had yet to notice him.

Leaning back slightly and balancing on top the railing, he warned, "You're going to murder your sketchbook."

She started, looking up at him in surprise before her scowl returned and she started to stab the paper again. "It'll make it," she said curtly.

He hummed aloud, noting the cute wrinkle of her nose as she considered the latest piece she was doing. Only to wince when she growled in displeasure, the scratches of her pencil getting louder as she slashed at the page.

His feet moved on their own, stopping when he was standing next to her. Crouching down, he nudged her elbow, earning a warning growl from her. "Don't," she clipped, jerking her elbow up and glaring down at him. "I want to stay mad."

"No you don't," he stated.

"I do."

"You're going to end up tearing that page, and that design, and then stress about that, and comfort yourself in cookies."

"I can confirm that!" Tikki cried from below.

"Shut up!" Marinette returned.

Chat nuzzled her side, using her stomach as a pillow. His Queen huffed above him, setting her hand on his head and scratching that one spot that left him a purring mess.

"Why do you always got to butt in," she grumbled.

"I love you too," he returned.

Her fingers paused for a second before she snorted and resumed her scratching. Glancing up, he found her lips pursed out, a healthy blush on her cheeks. Chat smirked, his own cheeks a little red. His smirk grew when she scoffed above him.

"Damn cat," she muttered.

He got up, leaning on his knees and leaning to her. She blinked, wide eyed as their noses brush. "Your damn cat," he murmured back, his voice teasing and fond. He gave her nose a light peck.

Her lips twitched up.

Cupping his jaws, she brought his lips down and pressed against them. Humming in surprise, Chat's eyes fell closed as he leaned into her, his head tilting to the side slightly while his claws came up to cup her cheek. Her fingers rubbed over his jaw, gliding along it to tangle in his hair, earning a pleased rumbled from the cat.

Marinette leaned back into her lounge chair. Chat followed closely, intent to keep the contact.

She sucked in a slight breath as Chat nipped her lip, his tongue following to ease wound.

"Felix," she hummed, grinning at his purr.

"Mari-"

_Creak._

Both paused at the sound, blinking in a baffled daze. The lounge chair collapsed under both their weight, earning a squeal and a yowl from the two lovestruck occupants. They laid stiffly, a little bruised and grimacing at the ruined moment.

Tikki peeked out of the trapdoor, blinking at the two. "What happened?" she asked warily.

"Nothing," Marinette huffed.

Chat sighed from where he lay on her, slowly backing off and helping her up. They both stared down at the now ruined lounge chair. "I'll join you when you shop for a new chair," Chat reassured, bringing her closer and nuzzling the back of her head. Marinette just sighed, leaning back against him, frowning.

Just how typical was this?


	30. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

She shouldn't.

It would be mean.

He'd be mad.

And... and it would be so hilarious.

And there he was right there, so oblivious.

It, it was just too tempting she should resist...

Marinette bit her lip hard as she turned her eyes down to her prey. Felix sat at her desk, back to her, pouring over notes, occasionally jotting something down.

It was supposedly important work.

Only, everything Felix worked on he deemed to be important.

And he's been here working on it for about two hours now. Already she saw signs of his wariness, that he was pushing himself on to get this finished. His hand clawed through his hair, he would huff, his foot would tap repetitively, and he'd twirl his pencil around impatiently.

...He needed a break.

Shuffling on her bed, her tongue sticking out in concentration, she help up her little weapon. With the lightest click, a red light appeared at the far end of her desk, far away from Felix, and still unnoticed. Slowly, with great care, she guided it over till it was next to his elbow. He perked when she flicked it about.

Instead of going for it like she hoped, he twisted around and glared up at her, scowling.

Marinette instantly clicked the laser light off and flopped away, hugging her pillow innocently. She almost hummed.

Grimacing, he huffed, "Seriously?"

She chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm above such things My Queen."

She sat up, not bothering to hide her ploy anymore. "Really?" she asked.

He winkled his nose at her. "Don't," he ordered.

Marinette pouted, flopping back down as she rolled the lase light about. As Felix returned to his work, she sat up and looked around the room for the other cat. She saw him on her chaise, finishing some cheese bread she gave him earlier.

She pointed the laser light down right beside the little god.

Plagg's attention was immediately caught, his tail giving a big twitch. Scowling, he shot her a look. "I'm a god," he called, "that's beneath me."

The little red spot twitched, and Plagg turned to it sharply. Whiskers flickering, he turned away with a huff.

The little red light jerked away and Plagg snapped, leaping after it and slamming his little paws on it.

Hand flying to her mouth to keep from laughing, she flicked the little light around the room, snickering to herself as Plagg dove after it each and every time.

The light wandered close to Felix once more, and just as Plagg was about to dive at it, Felix slammed his hand on it. Blinking in surprise, Marinette lead the dot a little away from the blond, who swiped at it again as soon as it stopped.

...It was happening.

Biting her lip to keep form squealing, she jerked that dot around Felix, trying hard not to laugh each time he swiped and pawed at it. It was only when Plagg dove at his hand that covered it did Felix start and snap out of his reverie.

Blushing darkly, he slowly turned to her, glaring.

Marinette lost all control.

Squealing, she clicked the little light off and fell back into her bed, grabbing her pillow and trying to muffle her laughter in it.

Felix hissed down, soft curses escaping him while Plagg blinked in a daze wondering where that little dot went.

Only to smack himself when he realized what he just did.

He was over five thousand years old, he seriously shouldn't be falling for that anymore.


	31. What Happened Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can thank Loosescrewslefty, Kurohana806, and greywrites for this chapter. They planted the seeds and inspiration burst forth.

"So what was that about?" Alya demanded, making Marinette jump as she appeared beside her.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Your mom! I heard her shouting something about you and Felix going... shopping after school?" Her best friend squinted at her. "Whatcha shopping for?"

"Oh," Marinette sighed, shrugging sheepishly, "a new lounge chair for my balcony."

"What happened to the old one?"

In her defense, Marinette wasn't thinking, and was still half asleep.

She still instantly regretted it when the words left her mouth.

"Felix and I broke it."

She was definitely awake now.

Marinette cringed when she realized what she just said. Very slowly she turned to Alya, seeing the red head gape at her, wide eyed. A smile was slowly spreading over that gape. Marinette rushed out, "It's not what you think."

"Oh my god."

" _Alya_ it is _not_ what you think."

_"Oh my god."_

"Nothing happened! I swear!"

"Were you two-"

"No!"

"And you broke the chair," Alya whistled.

"Oh my god," Marinette grumbled, hiding her red face in her hands. "You're impossible!"

"Was he good?'

_"Alya!"_

"I want to know if he's treating my girl right! Just looking out for ye." The sly smirk on her lips said otherwise.

"You know what, just, no. You're not getting cookies today."

"Marinette!" Alya scolds lightly, trying hard to scowl but was smiling too much.

Spotting Felix ahead, the noirette ran ahead, trying to fight down her blush as she came up beside the blond. She tried hard to ignore Alya's shout after her, something about protection she certainly didn't want to hear about.

Felix heard it though.

Raising a brow down at her, he asked, "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know," she said quickly. Grabbing his wrist, she quickly dragged him into the school. "Now let's hurry before she catches up believe me you don't want her to catch up."

"Ok?" Felix relents, letting his tiny girlfriend drag him along, shooting a weary glance back at the smirking red head stalking behind them.

What happened?


	32. SAVE HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off a true story.

Felix blinked when his cell went off. Casting a glance over at it, seeing the ID of _Queen_ calling, he slid over and answered it.

"Good morning," he greeted, twirling a pen between his fingers.

_"HELP ME!"_

Felix jumped, almost dropping his cell.

"Marinette?" he asked, alarmed.

_"FELIX! PLEASE, YOU, YOU GOTTA GET HERE! IT'S BIG! AND IT WAS RIGHT ON MY BED ANAAAAHHHHH!"_ He could hear a racket over the line, of something falling over, and a scramble of feet and terrified squeals. Felix shared a startled look with Plagg, who blinked at the phone in his hand, baffled.

"Claws out," he ordered before the little god could even comment.

Heart pounding, he raced to her house, his grip on his staff tight as he readied for whatever foe was after her.

Slamming the latch open, he dropped down, crouching. Before he could call for her, twin screeches made him jump.

_"Get off the bed!"_

Looking down, he found his Queen and her kwami hiding on her chaise, staring up at him with big blue eyes.

He stood up, frowning. "You're ok?" he asked.

"Get. Off. The. _Bed_!" Marinette hissed through gritted teeth, gripping the edge of her chaise.

"It'll get you!" Tikki added, hopping on her chosen's head then sinking down, so only her big blue eyes were staring up at him fearfully.

"What?" Chat asked, looking around. He didn't see anything. Was there... was there an akuma here? Or a rat? He hated rats.

_"Felix!"_ Marinette hissed once more.

"What is it?" he demanded, "I don't see anythin-"

"A spider!" Tikki squealed, darting away to hide. The suspense was just to much. It was going to get him!

Chat gaped down at the two.

"A spider," he repeated, ears falling back, tail twitching in annoyance. "You called me here because of a _spider_?"

"A big one!" Marinette insisted.

"Super big! It was freaky!" Tikki adds.

He really doubts that.

"I'll take care of it," he sighed, crouching down and starting to toss her sheets and pillows about, trying to locate it. Marinette stressed below him, making the blond roll his eyes down at her. Really. And she said his cat tendencies were a little ridiculous.

"No! Felix! Really, get out of that bed it's-"

_"Oh shit!"_ The blond jerked back, startling the girl enough that she scuttled across the room in fright.

Chat peeked over the rim of the bed, eyes wide as he zeroed in on the spider.

Damn that was big...

"I told you!" Tikki whimpered from somewhere.

"Ok," he started, grimacing. He could do this. He could take care of this. He wasn't scared of spiders. Even if that one was freakishly big... "Do you have a-"

Marinette was already there, holding up a glass jar, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Right," he murmured, slowly creeping up to it. With lightening reflexes, he slammed the jar over it, wincing as it bounced, flipping the spider about inside the jar. He could feel the echo of it's movement as it crawled up the glass wall, rolling it's fangs about. Sliding his claws below, Chat tried not to think too hard about having his hand acting as the lid.

He was covered by a glove. He was ok.

"I'll smother you in pets," Marinette promised, hiding back behind the chaise as she stared at the caged spider.

"I'll be back," he promised. Hopefully he wouldn't drop it if it crawled onto his hand. At least, not till he reached the park by her house.

Before he left, he turned to her, reminding, "See? This is why I say you should keep your latch clos-"

"Just go!" Marinette stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mari being scared of spiders, I'm pretty open to her not being scared or being scared.
> 
> So true story, my neighbor woke to a huge, HUGE, wolfspider in his bed (about the size of a quarter), he gave it to me and my sister and told us to take care of it. It was so freaky. We could feel this thing crawl around in the container it was in while we were heading towards a field. My sister practically threw it out there and we both ran home just in case. It was both funny and freaky.


	33. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Marinette grimaced down at her tablet, absently running her hand through Felix's hair as the blond dozed beside her. Before her on the screen were basic Chinese greetings that she was trying to memorize. She had another tab open full of recipes that her Maman mentioned that her uncle would like. And another list Chinese etiquette. Everything she could think of to look up to get ready to greet her Great Uncle Wang.

A meeting she was going to be handling on her own since she was needed to help Papa with a big wedding order.

Maman wouldn't see her uncle till that later evening.

Marinette gave a start when her hand was nudged, looking down to see Felix peeking up at her. He mumbled, "You stopped petting."

"Oh." Can't have that happening! Cracking an amused smile, she scratched his favorite spot to make up for it, earning a pleased purr from the grumpy cat, his fingers kneading her sheets contently.

"What are you even working on?"

"I'm diving into my Chinese roots," she said, showing the tablet to him. "I got a great uncle that's visiting, and Maman can't be here for him."

Stretching, Felix sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face with slightly curled up fists. "I'll help you," he offers.

"You speak Chinese?" she asked, surprised.

He hummed his confirmation. "Up till I was..." he paused, frowning, "about nine, we visited China every spring. My mother adored qipaos. During these visits I've became very well antiquated with China." Though it has been a good while since he's spoken the language. Perhaps he could practice with her mother... if he was able to get past her trying to feed him.

Turning to her to ask how far she is into her self taught lesson, he blinked at the wonder in her eyes.

"My Queen?" he asked.

"I should make a qipao," she whispered, wiggling excitedly.

Felix blushed as he imagined her in one. Clearing his throat, he looked away, tugging at his hair. "I... I would like to see you in one."

Grinning eagerly, Marinette grabbed her sketchbook, eager to design a Mandarin gown. Only for her sketchbook to be snatched up before she could even start. As she whined pleadingly after it, Felix set it far away, turning to her sternly, a blush still clinging to his cheeks. "I suggest we get a little more grounded in your Chinese before you dive into your inspiration."

Marinette pouted at him.

"How long do we have till your Great Uncle's arrival?"

"Um... about three days," she informed with a wince.

Felix stared down at her.

She shrugged helplessly. "My Maman just dropped this on me. She planned to be here for him. But... Papa needed with a wedding cake order, and uh... Also I have to join him for a competition, for moral support, and..."

"I'll just be your translator."

"Thank you Chaton," she said, leaning up against him and hugging his arm.

"We're still going to continue the lessons though," he declared.

"Alright," she agreed, casting a wishful glance towards her sketchbook.

"Now," Felix started. "In China, introductions are important. Since this is an informal meeting between family, introducing yourself with only your full name should be enough. You would introduce yourself with, 'Ni hao, wo jiao...', now repeat it."

At the end of the day, Marinette had basic Chinese etiquette down, and was looking for a gift to offer her great uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think one day we'll see Mari dress in a qipao? I hope so, they're so pretty. If not, I request that someone draw her in one.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything here that needs to be fixed!


	34. It'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait!
> 
> Kicked out two lengthy chapters for Over the Wall and Trouble in White and decided to take a short writing break. Plus cleaning house for a big upcoming party that's about a week away. With mom friends! No doubt ready to ask about my life and I'm going to try and hide! Wish me luck!
> 
> And as a heads up, just in case; soonish I'll be leaving for about a two week vacation with family. I will try to write as much as I can during this trip but we got quite a packed schedule planned so we'll see; if we're lucky, when I'm back, I'll be pouring out chapters.
> 
> Till then, I'm going to try and update all my fics before we leave so this may be Grumpy Cat's last update for a while.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and reading this; you guys are awesome!

He was not used to seeing his Queen so... nervous. She was constantly twitching beside him, her fingers fiddling over the bound stem of the flowers she picked like it was a piano she was trying to play. Her foot would tap, she would wiggle in her seat, and kept nervously glancing at the door.

Each and every single tick, Felix noticed it all.

A few times he was tempted to reach over and set his hands over those twitches, partly to make them stop, and partly because it was tempting to pounce at each and every twitch he saw.

He reframed since any sudden touch was going to send her off into a buzzing mess.

But talking may help.

"Would you like some calming?" Felix asked, glancing at the set she had set up this morning, in case her great uncle wanted tea.

Marinette still jumped a little, but quickly shook her head as her lips pursed. "I don't need any calming tea," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't call you calm," Felix states.

Sighing loudly, she gently set the flowers down on the table before her, and slouched back in her seat. "It's nerve wracking!" she insisted. "He's a well known chef in China! It's intimidating. You get what I mean?"

By his stare she gathered that he didn't.

"The D'Noire family comes from older wealth, and we're known in some way or another. We can't afford to be intimidated by extended family when they decide to come to visit."

Marinette sunk deeper into her seat, lips pursing into a big pout.

Felix sighed, leaning forward and picking up the flowers she picked. "It'll be fine," he said, "and you have excellent taste in flowers. He'll be very delighted."

She looked up up at him with her big teal eyes, silently asking if he was sure.

"I'm sure," he reassured, surprising her as he leaned over and lightly booped his nose against hers.

Her eyes grew big before she exploded into giggles, cheeks flushing cutely.

Felix allowed a purr to rumble out him, going up and nuzzling her forehead affectionately. Marinette just reached up to scratch his chin when there was a knock at her door, making her squeak in alarm. Felix drew away and stood up, tugging at his clothes to secure that he was presentable, before holding his hand out to her.

Marinette let him pull her up, accepting the flowers as she gulped.

"Let's meet your great uncle," he bid, waving to the door. "What's the greeting?"

"Ni hao, wo jiao Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Very good. You've got this."

Squaring her shoulders, she headed towards the door, ready to face her great uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, anything that needs to be fixed let me know! I have not decided yet it I will do Felix and Wang Cheng interactions; probably not since I can see that following the exact same as the episode, and I don't care for doing exact carbon copies of already existing episodes/movies/stories.
> 
> Some amazing artists drew Marinette in cheongsam!
> 
> http://imdoomed.deviantart.com/art/Marinette-in-cheongsam-611384831 by WeraR5Lover123
> 
> http://imdoomed.deviantart.com/art/Marinette-in-a-cheongsam-611734556 by faflame101
> 
> http://loosescrewslefty.tumblr.com/post/145057437417/so-does-it-look-okay-imthepunchlord-you by Loosescrewslefty
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/full.on.art/ by WitchWarren
> 
> http://the-cookiewhore.tumblr.com/post/145434972303/a-thing-i-made-with-inspiration-of-the-fix-grumpy by star
> 
> Thank you guys! You're amazing! She looks great and cute in all of them!


	35. Catching Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By a few requests, I have mulled it over and was able to think of a chapter with Wang in it!
> 
> And good news! I will be able to get more updates in before the trip! I got about two more weeks before vacation! I don't know how many I can shove out, but I'm going to be working them!

Wang looked up when Felix shifted near him. His frosty grey were turned across the room, his lips curled down into a displeased frown. Wang followed his gaze, seeing the blonde girl from earlier glaring at their table, her lips in a sneer.

Wang narrowed his eyes at her, still sore with her pettiness and dishonor.

He is quite relieved that she was taken off the judging for his soup.

And for his company.

He watched from the corner of his eye as his great niece reached over and touched the translator's hand, drawing him away from his glare at the rude girl. Felix spoke to her lowly, his voice bordering something that sounded like a growl to Wang's ears.

Not that his great niece was intimidated by the low sound. She sighed and replied coolly, sharing his agitation with her own roll of her eyes as she gave the blonde girl a stink eye. Then with a bright smile, she reassured the blond easily. Wang caught the word _hot_ ; Wang's lips twitched up as the blond blushed darkly. He quickly tried to hide it by taking a sip of his tea while his great niece giggled.

When the flush died away from his cheeks, Felix straightened and turned to him, asking with a polite smile. "Marinette and I are wonderng if your stay been enjoyable so far, Master Cheng?"

"I have," he reassured, "Paris is very beautiful. Most of the people are very courteous. I can see why my niece enjoys staying here."

Felix nodded, pleased. Turning to Marinette, he translated for her.

She had a relieved smile on her lips. She spoke quickly in reply, glancing to him as her hands moved with her speech. None of her words he caught, unfortunately. He turned to Felix as the blond met his eyes.

Felix translated, "We're happy to hear that you've been largely enjoying your stay. And we are very sorry for our classmate. She is... difficult." Clearing his throat like he was trying to brush displeasing thoughts of the girl away, Felix continued, "Marinette hopes to one day go to China, see where Sabine grew up in Wenzhou."

Pleased, Wang promised, "It's a very beautiful city."

Felix echoed him to Marinette.

Her smile grew, blue eyes gleaming excitedly.

To Felix, she spoke shyly, hopeful.

Wang caught the word _come_ and _me_.

Felix smiled, reaching over and squeezing her hand, saying something with _I_ and _happy._

Wang smiled, already having a good guess on their conversation.

Easy conversation passed between the three. Wang offered recipes that Marinette listened to eagerly, Felix provided him with some of her skills and hobbies, and his great niece was happy to show some of the designs she's done.

He was very excited to see that she had a cheongsam in development.

When music started to play in the background, he saw Marinette perk, glancing towards the open floor in interest. Noticing her shift, Felix murmured something to her.

Flushing, she tried to wave it off, talking too quickly for Wang to catch any of her words.

Her partner had no issue.

His tone was insistent as he answered her, standing up, he held out his hand to her, imploring her to take it. Blushing darkly, she flashed her great uncle a sheepish smile. When Felix turned to him, Wang waved them away. "Go have fun," he encouraged.

Nodding his thanks, Felix lead his nervous great niece out onto the dance floor.

Picking up a cup of tea, he leaned back in his seat, observing the two as Felix directed her into the right positions. By his own wary expression, Wang wondered how much of a dancer the blond was.

His great niece certainly didn't offer any confidence herself with how she pouted down at her feet.

"May I sit?"

Wang gave a start, turning to see an old Chinese man asking for the empty seat near him.

"You may," Wang welcomed, "tea? It's jasmine."

"I would love jasmine," the old man proclaimed, glancing towards the dance floor, where the two were awkwardly shuffling about, Marinette giggling while Felix smiled, trying to focus on their grace, and not bump into any other couples that were there dancing with them.

Key word being trying.

Evidently these two didn't have any grace to give with dancing.

Wang found it to be very amusing. Even more so when Felix accidentally bumped into a waiter, sending a drink over the blonde girl, making her sputter in rage and stomp off. Marinette's hand instantly flew to her mouth to try and hide her laugh, and Felix quickly twisted them around, offering a clipping apology as he bore a small smile. Marinette buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking as she giggled.

"They are very cute," the old man comments fondly.

Wang hummed in agree, watching as Marinette withdrew, grinning up at him. She jumped up to her tippy toes to catch a quick kiss from him.

Very good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and dancing, I'm open to her being a good dancer or not.
> 
> Same for Felix, I can see him being a decent dancer to being a good one, or at least knowing basics to certain dances; probably not enjoying it too much. Or maybe just not a good dancer at all.
> 
> For my own personal giggles, I'm having these two both be awkward dancers in this.
> 
> http://the-cookiewhore.tumblr.com/post/145434972303/a-thing-i-made-with-inspiration-of-the-fix-grumpy  
> one more Mari in a choengsam by the-cookiewhore!


	36. Miffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

She was a clever girl.

A clever, evil, and utterly cunning little goddess.

And she was fooling them all with her naturally big eyes, sweet words, tiny body, and cutely eating cookies. Even now, as Felix glared down at her intensely, hand covering his mouth to hide the frown that she knew was there; she just stared up at him, cutely nibbling away at the cookie like a mouse at a chunk of cheese. All the while waiting like a panther, ready to pounce for her kill.

He just needed to make his move.

Step into the many traps she had set up.

And the evil thing had the gall to look amused.

She was going to win.

They both knew it.

No matter what strategy he thought of it, Felix couldn't think of a way around her and her forces.

He was hopeful to at least take her queen before-

_Crash!_

Then again, maybe there could be a blame to his loosing game.

"Plagg! No! You little shit get back here! _PLAGG!_ "

The kwami in question just cackled as he flew around the room, dodging Marinette as she jumped after him, trying to grab the little god.

Felix sighed, moving his hand to pinch his nose. They were being quite rowdy. Distractions. Very, very insistent distractions. There was a reason why when people (and little gods) played chess, they played them in _quiet_ areas.

Evidently Marinette's room, while knitting, wasn't such a place.

Or maybe he should have just left Plagg home.

But that would mean hearing him whine about being left behind.

Or maybe the little imp would have just followed him.

Either way, this was troublesome. And annoying.

Marinette jumped up, managing to smack the red yarn ball out of Plagg's grasp, much to his vocal displeasure. Unfortunately, it bounced near Felix, jerking the blond to attention, eyes following it as it rolled away.

It looked very scared...

And helpless...

Soft giggles reeled him back to the game. He met Tikki's amused eyes. She gave him a charming smile as she asked, "Would you like to take a break?"

Narrowing his eyes, he made a hasty move, sliding a knight around the board, threatening an unguarded castle. He was going to take her queen at least before he lost. Behind him, Plagg squealed as he got a hold of the yarn ball once again, Marinette hot on his tail.

And like before, she successfully swatted it out of his grasp.

And once again, it bounced right by Felix.

It bounced right in front of him, barely missing the board, and Felix completely blamed instinct on this.

Or Plagg.

Yes, he blamed Plagg.

He wouldn't be acting like this if he didn't have that damn cat in his life.

When that ball bounced away, Felix flew out of his chair in pursuit and pounced on it, pressing that soft ball hard to the floor. He could hear the "Alright Felix!" his Queen was about to declared, before he sat up and started to knead and tug at the yarn, barely hearing the faint sound Marinette made at the now ruined yarn ball. In his defense, he was miffed and frustrated and has been trying to ignore this ball for too long something just had to be done.

Plagg dove down on the yarn ball, trying to tug it from his grip as he hissed at his chosen. "Mine!"

Felix ripped the ball away, hissing back, "Mine!"

Continuous "Mine!"s and hisses came from the two cats as they fought over the yarn ball, each trying to tug it away from the other.

A frustrated Marinette threw a scrunched up piece of paper at the back of Felix's head, not that he noticed, too focused on keeping the ball for himself.

"I suppose he was ready for a break," Tikki reasoned, floating closer to Marinette, cookie still in her grasp.

Marinette huffed, glancing over at the board. Flicking her wrist to it, she suggested, "Go knock over his king. He's going to loose anyway." The game looked pretty much over.

"No!" Felix snapped, twisting around as he pointed an angry finger at his Queen. "The game is still on! I'm going to take her queen at least! And no Plagg! This is _mine_!"

Plagg snapped childishly, "I was playing with it first! It's mine!"

Technically, it was _her's_ , and she was using it to make a scarf for Nino like he requested. Guess they all couldn't have what they wanted. "Damn cats," she grumbled, too agitated to be amused as Felix successfully drew away from Plagg and started to roll and flop away from the little god, trying to keep the yarn ball to himself and was gradually just tangling himself up in red yarn.

She was _not_ helping him when he snapped out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently posted up a fic of Plagg playing with yarn.
> 
> Had to do the same with Felix.


	37. It's going to be a big night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, tossing out a cameo.

* * *

Good impression.

She could do that.

Marinette has never met anyone who hasn't liked her the instant they met... well, there was Chloe but just _who_ did she ever get along with?

Still, that's just one person out of many that she's met and got along with pretty well, over all. There shouldn't be any issue tonight. Technically. But, anything could happen and...

Felix's hand came to rest at her back, snapping her to attention. She glanced up, seeing him peering ahead, the slightly brush of a grimace on his face as he eyed up the looming manor. "It's going to be fine," he said, not sparing a glance down at her.

She snorts at that, frowning.

Yeah, she was just about to meet one of the wealthiest families in Paris.

Of course it was going to be great.

_It wasn't going to be great._

Biting her lip, she had her hands clasped tightly together as she let Felix guide her towards his home. A home, for once, that was actually going to have other D'Noires in it. Well, some of them.

Felix admitted to her that he wasn't sure just _who_ would be there tonight.

"My own parents might not even show," he warned with a grumble, before quietly adding, "Mother _may_ show." They just had to see for themselves when they got there.

Which was going to be now as the manor's shadow encased them, making Marinette gulp and lean closer to her cat. Felix kept his touch on her, eyes locked ahead, not deterred at all. She absently notes that she could hear faint, boisterous laughter echoing out of the manor.

She took that as a good sign.

Till Felix tensed beside her, his frown a little more prominent as they paused before the doors. "Of course she's here," he grumbled under his breath.

"Who?" Marinette asked.

"My Aunt Cassity," he sighed, opening the door for her. She barely had time to step in when a cucumber was shoved in their way. Felix reeled away, biting back a hiss as he gripped Marinette's shoulders, glaring over her head at the offending vegetable. Marinette blinked down at the surprise cucumber attack. It shifted as a brunette about Felix's height wearing a white and blue sweater came into view with an amused smile, his bright blue widening at the sight of her.

"Oh!" he proclaimed, gaping down at her.

Marinette blinked up at him.

Dumbly he uttered, "You exist."

Before she could respond with a "Yes I do," Felix scoffed behind her and pushed her past the tall boy, grumbling, "Ignore him, he isn't worth it." There was a sharp, "Hey!" behind them as the blond pushed her through the house. Despite her boyfriend's best efforts, the boy caught up, eagerly walking beside her as he turned to her, looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry about earlier," he hurried out, offering her a sheepish smile. "I, I really just, I didn't believe that you _existed_! I, me and Mom both thought you were made up so Fel could get Aunt Melly off his back!"

While Felix muttered angrily beside her, Marinette flashed him an amused smile. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she introduced, offering her hand to him.

He took her hand eagerly with a firm, chirpy shake. "Claude Mim D'Noire! Feli's cousin!"

Her smile twitched at the nickname, and growing when Felix shot her a dark, warning look. Claude continued, "I"m so happy to meet you! I, I didn't think there'd be _anybody_ out there who could stand this grump!" Hand flying to his mouth, he added with a gush, "And you're so tiny and cute!"

"Thank you!" she returned, blushing.

Felix sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Both of his dark haired company ignored him. "So how did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? Please tell me he was the first to blush!"

Blushing, Marinette fiddled with her hair as she chuckled. She offered, "I wouldn't call it romantic."

Felix snorts. "It was anything but."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Marinette insisted.

Felix raised a high brow down at his girlfriend, then caught sight of his very curious cousin, who was grinning as he eyed the two. "What's the story?" Claude implored.

Just as Marinette opened her mouth to share it, Felix quickly covered it with hi hand, wrinkling his nose in distaste at his cousin and ignoring the sharp look Marinette sent him. The blond cringed when Marinette licked his fingers, but refused to remove them. To his cousin, Felix said, "I'd be more inclined to share if you _stopped_ shoving things at me."

Claude sighed loudly, tapping the cucumber on his shoulder and ignoring how Felix took a big step away, wrinkling his face in disgust at the item, and freeing Marinette from his clutches. To Marinette, Claude explained, "I recently discovered that Feli is weirded out by the strangest things. Maybe you already know this since your dating him."

She did.

Smiling, she chided gently, "Yeah, don't continue that game." Reaching over, she patted Felix's arm. "Mon amour gets enough stress already."

Felix made a pleased, agreeable hum.

Blinking, Claude grinned. "Alright," he relents, tossing the cucumber into a near potted plant. Felix made a move to lecture/snap about that, only for Marinette to push him along. "So," she started, turning to Claude, "how we met. Really, really wasn't all that romantic. I'd say it was pretty funny though."

Felix grumbled, "It was not funny."

"It was kinda funny."

"It was _not_."

"What happened?" Claude cuts in before they could go off.

"In my defense," she started, "a lot was going on, I was overwhelmed, kinda freaking out and when I met him, I kinda, sorta, tackled him to the ground."

"And broke my nose," he added.

"I had to apologize about seven times before he accepted it," she said.

Felix snipped, "You practically smashed my face against the concrete."

She snorts, "It was not that hard."

"You constantly keep forgetting how strong you are."

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

Felix wrinkled his nose down at her.

Claude stared at the two in wonder. Just, how was this happening? He didn't think he'd ever see something like this, with _Felix_. Just... woah.

One thing was for sure, Claude decided as he watched the two lightly squabble and snip at each other.

Mom and Aunt Melodie were going to flip out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With more cameos to come :3
> 
> Our guest star is Kid Mime from the Quantic Kids! The previous hero squad of ML, and when Felix was still CN. I heard that Kid Mime's real name was Claude but can't find anything to confirm it. Will stick with it for now.
> 
> He looked like a fun cutie to have as Felix's cousin.


	38. The Eager Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD
> 
> THE BEE KWAMI IS SO CUTE I LOVE THE FLUFF ON THEIR NECK, AND THE STRIPES ON THEIR HEAD AND BIG BLUE EYES
> 
> MY BODY IS READY
> 
> I'M SO READY
> 
> somebody hold me

* * *

By Claude's insistence and determination, Marinette was snatched away from his side and dragged ahead towards the sitting room, listening as the brunette prattled on about how she should totally meet the rest of the family, how amazing his mom was, and a few embarrassing stories about Felix as a kid. And Felix was unfortunately too far away to stop him.

And his blasted cousin just had to share the bee story...

In Felix's personal defense, he thinks _anyone_ would have flipped out if a bee suddenly landed on their nose.

Mindful, they probably wouldn't have scrambled all over the garden and tripped into the pond; but a _bee landed on his nose they were not supposed to do that and he wasn't expecting that._

Just like there was no way Claude was going to expect his attack when he got the chance.

It was going to be swift, and while he was distracted.

He would not see him coming.

He will come to regret sharing those stories.

And making him an even more uneasy mess of nerves as Claude forced them to get closer and closer to the rest of the D'Noires.

This could not end well.

This was not going to end well at all.

Especially with Aunt Cassity being here. Just the mere fact made him sigh as he trailed after the two, watching with slight annoyance as the two easily chatted away. He really wondered how he was going to get through this night.

Certainly his mother and Aunt Cass will join Claude in his fun, sharing so many unfortunate memories while gushing in surprise at his find.

Then there was his grandmother, who _should_ be there. She's always been adamant about meeting possible future D'Noires. And scared away most of them...

Shit.

Felix stopped for a moment, giving the bridge of his nose a hard pinch.

He'd have to protect his Queen from his Bula before she hounded on his dear bug, accusing her for being a gold digger. His Bula _should_ know that he would never settle for such a person, but she was very finicky old D'Noire.

"They're getting away," Plagg chimed from his pocket.

Felix growled. "This is going to be a long night."

Coy green eyes peeked up at him as the kwami cheekily chirped, "It'll get longer if they get to her first."

Felix hurried after them.

He joined them just in time to hear Marinette gush about how cute Claude and his boyfriend were. Felix caught sight of a picture his cousin flashed her, of him hanging close with a grinning African American dressed in green. "We met in Chemistry, been partners ever since," Claude said, cheeks pink as he flipped through pictures of their hang outs and selfies they took together.

Marinette hummed, "You should introduce us. I could use help in Chemistry." Or in science in general. There was just too many facts to keep up with.

Felix piped, " _I'm_ here to help you."

"Mon Chaton," she bid, fondly rolling her eyes at him, "I know, and I'm grateful for it. But you get a little too..." She frowned, trying to think of a fitting word. Felix narrowed his eyes down at her, crossing his arms as he waited.

"Detailed?" Claude provided, slipping his cell back into his pocket.

"Yeah!" Marinette jumped in, snapping her fingers excitedly. "That's a good word for it!"

He snipped, "You always get lost!" Of course he provided details!

"Because you provide so much!" she returned, waving her arms about.

"You do," Claude added, "He's always loved explaining things. He could just go on and on and on and on and-"

"Point taken Claude," Felix cuts in, growling.

"I love you Feli!" Claude insisted, shaping his fingers into a heart.

Felix didn't return it or reply.

Instead, he pulled Marinette close, and readied for the storm.

As he suspected, only three other D'Noires waited for him. No other cousins and their families cared enough to meet his girlfriend.

Felix was fine with this.

Though he couldn't deny the slight bit of disappointment he felt seeing that his father hadn't shown.

Unsurprising, but still irking.

As the three women in the room turned to them, their eyes locked right onto Marinette. His Queen tensed beside him, and Felix pressed her tighter against him, meeting their imploring stares coolly. Before he could provide a proper greeting, Claude jumped up from behind them, slinging his arms arms around their shoulders and crying, "She actually exists Mom!"

"Oh my God," Aunt Cass swore, slowly turning to them, letting her jaw drop as she gazed them, her eyes flickering between the two. "No way. You really did get a girl!" She jumped up, dancing excitedly over to them. "Hi!" she greeted, reaching for Marinette's hand for an eager shake, "I'm Cassity D'Noire! But you can call me Aunt Cass! And my god, you are so tiny, and cute, and Felibear, how did you get her she's too cute for you! Look at the little bun I love it!" She reached over, lightly tapping on the bun Marinette put up for the occasion.

"Aunt Cass," he grounded out, earning a giggle from Marinette.

His aunt gasped. "And she actually thinks your funny!"

"He can be funny," Marinette reassures.

Claude gasped loudly behind them, leaning over to stare up at Felix. "You _can_ be funny."

He will not scratch family he will not scratch familyhewillnotscratchfamilyhewillnotscratchfamil-

"Leave him alone you two," his mother called out, humor and curiosity lacing her tone.

His mother came up beside her sister-in-law, smiling as she peered down at his Queen with her curious, bright blue eyes. With a charming smile, she turned to Felix, stretching out her arms for him. "Hello Felix, it's been a while."

He nodded, stepping into her embrace and returning it.

She smelled of violets and peaches this evening. Withdrawing from him, his mother guided him to the side before outstretching her hand, greeting, "I'm Melodie D'Noire, Felix's mother. So you're Marinette I've heard of time to time?"

He could almost hear Marinette's gulp as she gave the taller woman a shy smile. Despite her nervousness, he was pleased to see the noirette take her hand firmly, giving it a confident shake. "I am," Marinette confirmed with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame D'Noire."

His mother's smile grew, blue eyes flickering happily. "Mel is fine." Turning to Felix, she bid, "You know, I'd hate to turn against you, but Cass might be right. She's too cute for you."

"Gee thanks Mother," he grumbled.

"I'm quite happy with him," Marinette voices, giggling as she slipped closer, wrapping her arms around his torso, his arm naturally falling to her shoulder.

There was a very loud scoff behind them. Sighing, Felix slowly turned them over to face Bula. She eyed Marinette with squinting eyes, her face wrinkling as she saw something she didn't like.

"Brace yourself," he whispered to her.

With a big jab, his Bula declared, "She's an actress Felix! She's hiding something! I can tell!"

Both tried hard not to visibly flinch.

Technically, his Bula wasn't wrong.

Before either could come up with a reasonable response, Aunt Cass came forward, wrapping Marinette up in a hug and dragging her to the couch. "Oh Mom," Aunt Cass scoffed, "lay off the cutie! You got no problems with Claude acting!"

"Claude won't be stealing the family fortune!"

Marinette smiled sheepishly, unsure how to reason with the old woman that she wasn't going to steal away the D'Noire fortune.

With a melodious chuckle, Felix's mother came and sat near them, giving Marinette a reassuring smile. "She gave me a hard time too," she offered.

"Oh yeah," Aunt Cass agreed with a big nod, then lightly jabbing Marinette's arms, she wiggled in her seat, demanding, "So tell us about yourself! What do you like to do?"

Felix came and sat next to her as Marinette answered, "I like to bake and make clothes."

Aunt Cass gave a huge gasp. "We should totally bake sometime! I love to bake!"

Claude voiced, "Please tell me you don't let Felix into the kitchen."

The blond gave his cousin a sharp look.

"I don't," Marientte reassured, snickering as Felix gave her a grimace. He set water on fire just _once_ , and in reality, that was Plagg's fault. And the damn little imp escaped the scene just as she came and saw the pot of water up in flames.

Marinette refuses to give him another chance, yet. One day, she agreed.

It wasn't coming soon.

Sighing, he slouched to the side, letting the conversation fade into white noise as Marinette started to describe the dress she made and talk with the excitable family members. He gave a start when a hand slid into his, squeezing it as a thumb rolled over his knuckles. He spared a glance down, meeting her smile before giving her a light squeeze back.

It wasn't going too badly so far, over all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum of the rest of the cameos:
> 
> Aunt Cass from Big Hero 6 stars as the eccentric aunt; I've been wanting to have her appear as someone's aunt in ML for a long time now, typically as Mari's aunt, but she works for Felix just as well. I cannot express how much I adore Aunt Cass from BH6.
> 
> Melodie is another member of the Quantic Kids.
> 
> Claude's boyfriend is Mercury, another member of the Quantic Kids. Since I haven't seen anything on his name, left it unknown.
> 
> Felix's father I have not figured out what to do with yet, don't know if he'll ever appear.


	39. no stop stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for me to leave, so with this, I officially start Grumpy Cat's hiatus. I will see you guys in a few week and should have chapters ready when I return. Thank you for your patience and for reading! You guys are awesome!

Sometimes it just can't be helped. Sometimes you just had to stop, and accept reality for what it was.

For Marinette, that reality was that sometimes, it sucked that her boyfriend was a cat.

And like a true cat, he only snuggled when _he_ wanted too.

Normally she wouldn't have any issue tempting him to cuddle up, especially when the weather started to get colder and her sensitivity dulled her awareness. He was almost, always there to pull her up against him and hold her as he purred.

But Heaven forbid she try to snuggle though when he wasn't in the mood.

And usually, this wouldn't be an issue. She was fine with giving him space when he wanted it.

But it was right now.

Her Maman had caught a cold, and Marinette gave up some of her thicker blankets to her, and it had turned out to be far colder than she had expected it to be tonight. The lack of blankets left her curling up tightly in her bed, shivering as the cold licked her form and struggling to keep warm.

A shaky text to her boyfriend, who quickly came to her while half asleep; and she had the nicest three hours of sleep with her cat curled around her, encasing her in warmth.

Till he did the worst thing ever.

It was reasonable to think that he was too hot, but that still didn't stop her tired grimace when Felix _rolled_ away from her and left her to the nippy air. Huffing, she wiggled after him, pressing against his back and nuzzling it with a sigh.

She was able to soak in ten minutes before the damn cat _moved away again_.

"Damnit Feli stop," she mumbled angrily, pursuing him. She was not in the mood for this.

Her dozing boyfriend protested, lightly smacking her head like he was trying to bat her away.

But Marinette was determined. She was going to get warm, even if she had to lay on him. It was a must.

Ignoring his protesting pats and light shoves, she pressed at his side, a shiver running through her. Felix gave one last effort to roll away, and yowled in alarm when he was met with a sudden drop.

Marinette peeked up, frowning as she squinted down at him.

Felix lay stiffly on the floor for a moment before lifting his head and frowning at the floor. When did he get here...?

There was a scoff above him, drawing his grey blue eyes up to her.

"I told you to stop," she mumbled sourly, shrinking down and curling up. She managed out, "Now you coming back up here? Or am I going down there?"

She would pursue him. She would do it. She was that cold.

The bed dipped as Felix climbed back up and quickly wrapped around her. He gave an apologetic hum as he rolled them away from the edge. Marinette gripped his shirt tightly, securing that he wasn't going to escape again as she pressed against him, shivers leaving her as she nuzzled his collarbone.

This was much better now.


	40. Slow Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?!
> 
> And is totally sore, pink, and kinda running on nothing but not yet tired? That a thing? Well, I'm set to going to bed early anyway. Luckily for you guys, wanted to do one update as a celebration for coming back, and with almost all Grumpy Cat chapters being reread and edited up, this it the first ;3
> 
> It's great to be back.

Marinette was thankful that the akuma they faced today wasn't hard. It was actually one of the easier akumas.

But she didn't care for the situation it left her in.

Though, she had to wonder, was Hawk Moth bored?

Was he having an odd today?

Catmint?

He really had to make a _catnip_ based akuma?

Attract _all_ the cats in Paris and then the damn akuma came after _her_ cat and…

Left her with a very high Chat Noir.

A thankfully still very loyal high Chat Noir who nearly gave the akuma a heart attack when she tried to hug him, and it didn't go as she planned.

A detail Marinette knew well about how picky Felix was about who hugged him.

A detail she wasn't too surprised to see there even when he was high.

Marinette stopped, jerking Chat forward slightly to manage the purring machine's weight better. He sighed contently on her back and nuzzled the top of her head. Marinette quickly jerked her head to the side, shooting him a warning look. "Don't you dare lick me," she said.

Chat just gave her a very slow blink and dopey smile, before leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against hers, nearly toppling them both over at the sudden shift.

"Can you get the gate, Tikki?" Marinette pleaded, shuffling on her feet before she fell over.

Neither would appreciate having their head bumped against a brick wall.

With a tired hum, Tikki floated out and flew into the gates. With a click, they slid open and Marinette hurried through them, stopping only to pull them back closed while Tikki dove back into her purse.

Now to get inside his manor before they were seen.

Ignoring Chat as he rubbed against the back of her head, she managed open the front doors and quickly closed them behind her. "Alright," she sighed to herself, looking back at the large foyer behind her. Now which staircase leads to his room…

Frowning, Marinette blew a frustrated raspberry when she couldn't remember, making the cat slung over her back giggle at the sound. Dropping him down gently, she pressed, "Do you remember where your room is?"

He just grinned at her dopily, purring loudly as he gazed up at her.

She crouched down before him, running her hand through his messy fringe. He pressed up against her touch, budding his nose against her wrist. "Come on Mon Minou," she implored, "come back to me. I don't know where your room is."

She slid her hand to the side, lightly rubbing the soft material of his ears while looking into his blue grey eyes, dim and lovely against the green sclerae. He gave her another slow blink before narrowing his eyes, face squinting up slightly. "Chat?" she pressed, hopeful.

Her Chat let out a hushed sneeze. Rolling his nose, his dopey smile returned and he leaned towards her. Marinette sighed and drew away, frowning at the foyer while Chat fell forward and laid on her feet. Blinking dazedly for a minute, he let out a happy mew as he started to roll around and press against her legs, nearly toppling Marinette over.

"Seriously?" she scolds.

"Mreow."

She groans, sweeping aside her bangs as she grimaced at his home. She hasn't been here since he was sick… if she recalled, he said his room was towards the… right she believes.

Unhappy that she wasn't looking down at him, Chat sat up and reached for her, hugging her waist and nearly pulling her down on top of him.

"Minou!" she scolds sharply, waving her hands to keep her balance. "I know you want to cuddle, but wait till we're in your room!"

He just purred away, giving her anther slow blink.

Sighing, she decided it wasn't going to matter anyway if they didn't wind up in Felix's room. Usually it was only her cat who was ever here; the chances of someone discovering Chat Noir here in a random guest room was bordering impossible.

"Alright," she sighed, bending down to him and tweaking an ear, "let's go to bed."

"Brrr."

"Come on big boy," she bid, hauling him up, steadying him when he swayed. Chat wrapped his arms around her shoulders, swinging drunkenly before nuzzling her face. Grasping his torso securely, she hauled Chat up the steps, stopping only to peek into every door she came across. First guest bedroom she found, she dragged Chat in, and lead him to the bed. Just as she sighed in relief, Chat gave a happy squeal and rolled along the bed and went plummeting over the edge.

"Chat!" she cried, moving too late to catch him. Wiggling to the other side, she peered down to see her cat was laying still, a surprised look on his face at the sudden drop.

Cracking a wry smile, she asked, "You ok down there Minou?"

His eyes focused on her and his smile returned. He leaned up, reaching for her; she leaned down, eager to meet him. She didn't find his lips like she was expecting.

She got a quick lick on her nose instead.

Drawing away with a squeal, she wiped her nose on her wrist, grimacing at Chat as he smiled like an idiot; pillowing his head on the mattress as he gazed up at her with half lidded eyes.

"Get up here on the bed," she grumbled, reaching for him. Chat reached for her eagerly, letting her pull him up and immediately settling right on her, forcing them both into the mattress. Happily settled, he nuzzled her neck, beaming as he started to knead the sheets, his tail curled around her ankle affectionately.

Marinette weaved her hands into his soft locks, combing her fingers through the tangled mess and providing the happy cat a very pleasing sensation on his scalp. Chat gave her an affectionate nip on her neck, before licking over it and rubbing his cheek on it. He was very pleased to note his scent on her skin. As it should be.

So content, he didn't mind when she rolled them to their sides, keeping her ministrations and placing light kisses on his forehead. "Sleep this off Mon Minou," she implored.

Purring as he pressed against her, and with a cloud soft mattress cradling them, he was happy to follow her order; easily lulled by the fingers gliding over his scalp, the warmth of another body, and the pleasing scent of vanilla, flour, and flowers. This was a good way to fall asleep.

Though, hours later when Felix woke, with his head thick with clouds and the lingering smell of mint and sugar in his nose, he mentally swore at the repeat of the situation. It was only when His Queen appeared before him, holding up a steaming cup of tea as she offered him soft, soothing cooes, did his mood improve slightly.


	41. GIVE ME A SMILE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! The trip was fun and I'm glad I went ^^

"Hey Felix!"

The blond gave a start, turning to see Kim stroll up to him with a suspiciously big smile. "What?" the blond asked.

Sidling up to the tall blond, Kim practically purred, "I got a challenge for you."

Felix stared at him, frowning as he raised an impatient brow.

"Felix," Kim paused for dramatic effect, staring at him with the most serious expression Felix has ever seen on the daredevil. "I want you," Kim continued slowly, pressing a finger to Felix's chest like that would help make this all the more clear to him. Felix eyed that finger before turning his gaze back to Kim. "To smile!" Kim finished dramatically, grinning as if to show the blond what exactly he wanted.

Felix stared.

Kim peered back, expectant.

With a slight twitch of his brow, Felix shook his head with a grumble, "I don't have time for this." Or patience. He had no patience for this.

Kim's face fell in alarm as the blond stormed away.

"No Felix!" he cried, racing after the blond, "Wait! Just, just give me a smile! Just a little smile! Please!" In his desperation, Kim grabbed Felix's shoulders, pleading, "Come on smile!"

"Get off me!" Felix snapped.

Kim gripped him tightly as Felix tried to dislodge him, and in the struggle, Kim saw his hope!

"Marientte!" Kim called, waving to the baffled noirette that was watching this from across the courtyard. "Mari! Get your boyfriend to smile!"

Behind them, Alix shouted, "That's cheating!"

Kim shouted back with a dramatic point, "You didn't include that in the rules!"

Faintly Max could be heard confirming, "He is right, Marinette wasn't included into the formula of what he couldn't do."

"See!" Kim shouted with a whoop, unintentionally hooking Felix into a headlock, much to the blond's ire.

"Unhand me!" Felix snapped, sputtering and hissed.

From where they sat across the way, Alya leaned over and uttered, "We know some strange people."

Marinette hummed in agreement, just as Felix broke free of Kim and hurriedly stomped off before the boy could catch him again.

They really did...


	42. You Need to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

He's quite sure it was an accident.

He knows very well that Alya Cesaire would never intentionally hurt Marinette. He has full confidence that the girl would give up her own hand to defend her best friend.

It was just an unfortunate detail that His Queen would do the same.

And that lead to _this_.

He had come at the scene just in time to see Marinette shove Alya out of the way and to the ground. Just in time for this akuma, Davy Joe, to smack her right into a currently raging river that he caused.

He barely heard Alya screaming her name.

Barely heard the cackle and gurgle of the octopus based villain.

All he could focus on were the rapids and the struggling body in them.

Chat didn't think twice about diving in after her, not caring for the water pressing uncomfortably at his ears, for sliding against his skin like icy snakes. All he focused on was His Queen as she struggled to stay above the waves, gasping for air and choking when water rushed in instead. Claws wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close to his body as he tilted back, hefting her a little higher above the water as he struggled to keep them afloat.

With frantic blinks, he sought for the shore; hauling them up with all the strength he could muster as he searched. At his side, Marinette feebly kicked with him, occasionally kneeing his side as she struggled to help. All the while she kept her own tight grip on his shoulders.

Their shaky hands grabbed the rim of concrete, and with a growl, Chat drew them both out of the water. Coughing and hissing, his ears giving unhappy twitches at the water dripping from them, he turned his attention to Marinette, keeping her facing down as she hacked out water.

"Are you alright?" he pressed.

"I-I will be," she managed, wincing and leaning towards him.

He hummed in relief, lightly resting his forehead on her shoulder.

She was ok.

She was going to be ok.

"Marinette!"

The cry jerked him up, growling sharply as he rounded on Alya, stopping her from getting closer.

"Chat," he faintly heard His Queen warn, shifting beside him.

Not that he was going to listen.

He was too agitated to care. "You need to stop," he snapped.

"W-what?" Alya uttered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"If this is reaching a point that you're endangering your friends, this," he waved to the raging Siene, where Davy Joe was terrorizing on the other side; "needs to stop."

Alya bit her lip, not offering anything to defend against him. Chat didn't give her a chance to try. Before either girl could move, he scooped up Marinette and rushed her away before Alya could even move.

When he was sure that they were safe, he set her down, rubbing her arms to ease the shivers away. "Are you good enough to transform?" he asked.

"I will," she said, shakily cracking her purse open for Tikki to fly out, shaking herself dry. "Tikki?"

"I'm up for it!" the kwami reassured, turning her blue eyes to Chat. "You ok? Cats usually don't do well in water."

"I'll live," he clipped, standing up and shaking himself before going to the edge of the roof. "Come when you're ready, I'll handle Davy Joe till then."

"Be there in a few minutes," she reassured.

"It'll be better when the suit's on," Tikki adds, dropping in close to her with a frown.

Casting his partner a slight frown, Chat forced himself to focus on the akuma.

That was the more pressing matter at hand.

His Queen's health will follow when this akuma has been taken care of.

As he rushed down after Davy Joe, he was pleased to note that Alya Cesaire wasn't seen the rest of the fight.

* * *

"He hates me," Alya uttered.

"He doesn't," Marinette reassured.

"Did you see the way he glared at me when he walked in?" Alya stressed.

"Yeah, he probably pretty mad at you," Nino comments unhelpfully, a little more focused on the game in his hand. He jumped when Marinette smacked his shoulder, and gave both girls an apologetic, sheepish wince when he met Marientte's glare.

"You should sit next to him," Alya suggest, sparing a glance at the poised blond that was probably mutely fuming across the classroom.

"I haven't sat here in a while," Marinette reasoned.

"Yeah," Nino agrees, "I don't miss sitting in the front."

"All the easier for Bustier to catch you," the dark haired girl teased.

Nino stuck his tongue out at her.

Sparing a glance at Alya, watching the red head fret, Marinette took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yesterday really scared him," she offered, "of course he's going to be upset." Rubbing Alya's knuckles, Marinette insisted, "Just give it a day or two. He'll calm down and see you then."

He'll accept her apology then.

Alya frowned. "You'd think he'd listen?"

"He knows it's not your intention to get me in trouble," Marinette said sagely, "he knows it's the last thing you want... But that doesn't mean he's wrong in being upset." Frowning, she pressed, "I do have to ask Alya, is it worth it?"

Her best friend didn't reply.

Both of them just sat up straighter as the teacher slipped in, ready to start the day.


	43. Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

"You should talk," Ladybug comments in hour into a silent patrol.

The only indication she got that he heard her was a twitch of his ear. Frowning at him, she looked away, eyeing a random street for any sort of trouble. She gave a few hard blinks when her eyes started to grow heavy. Huffing, she shook her head as she tried to wake herself. There was nothing she could see down that way. She turned to him sharply when he finally spoke.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Ladybug pursed her lips.

Chat eyed her, his eyes ablaze as he scowled. "She put you in danger."

"I know," she said patiently, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"She's been unprofessional."

"I know."

"Foolish."

"Chat."

"And just another detail to watch out for when we have enough."

"I talked to her about that. She hasn't shown for the last two akumas."

Chat didn't reply.

"She's upset that your upset with her," Ladybug pressed.

"I am upset," he said.

She sighed and pinched her nose.

"I have a right to be," he growled.

"You do," she agreed. "But something like this shouldn't be dragged on Felix."

He didn't reply. He kept his arms crossed, his ears flat on his head, and his tail jerked back and forth in his agitation.

She sighed. "I'm calling in early tonight, air's getting colder." And she was getting more tired very easily. Even now she felt like she was half asleep. And this whole situation of trying to juggle Felix and Alya wasn't helping. Trying to wait it out was just stressful. Alya was too nervous to approach him, and Felix was intent to hold his grudge and would not spare a single glance at the girl. "Call me if anything comes up," she said, trying to fight off a yawn.

He grunted in reply.

She took out her yo yo, ready to dive off into the night. She paused before she went, eyeing his back. "Goodnight Felix," she said. She left before he could reply.

* * *

Alya walked along the Seine, grimacing down at her shoes.

That damn scene still replayed over her eyes, keeping her awake and making her jerk and fret at the memory of Davy Joe tossing Marinette into that raging river.

That was her fault. If she didn't drag her there, then that wouldn't have...

Scowling, Alya kicked a loose bit of cobblestone, sending it into the river.

The river her best friend was in just a few days ago.

This had been a bad idea.

Why did she walk along the Seine?!

"It's a bit late to be out and about," a deep, sniping voice growled above.

Alya tensed, turning to see Chat Noir glaring down at her, perched on a lamp post with his arms crossed, ears flat on his head, tail moving about furiously. Alya gaped up at him, surprised.

Normally this would be exciting. Chat Noir never wanted to talk to her. And the few times he did, he had an attitude that she could barely tolerate. He agitated her even more by hissing and growling a few of his answers.

It was still a wonder how Ladybug could take this behavior.

Though, he never seems to have it with _her_.

Alya shook herself and frowned back at him, meeting his mixed colored eyes then looking away, unable to hold his gaze.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. She couldn't sit in her room any longer. She had to get out. Had to move. Sparing a wary glance up at him, she sought the red heroine that he usually shadowed. "No Ladybug?" she asked.

His ear flickered. "She retired early tonight, weather's getting colder."

And ladybugs hibernated.

Alya nodded, turning and walking along. She jumped when Chat fall near, prowling by her side tensely. It almost felt like she was walking next to an annoyed lion. Licking her lips, she whispered, "I am sorry you know, I, I didn't-"

He growled, finishing, "Mean for that to happen?"

Alya kept quiet.

"It was irresponsible. It's always been. It's a shame it took the risk of your friend to realize it."

She didn't breathe a word, her hands squeezing the pockets of her jacket as she took the bite of his words.

It's what she deserved.

Marinette wasn't upset when Alya needed her to be, same for Nino, commenting how she knows now and should be careful. And Felix just refused to spare her glance.

She wanted to be yelled at. She didn't want these comforting pats on the backs, the support.

She got her friend in danger.

Almost _lost_ her.

She needed to be yelled at.

If it took a growling Chat Noir, that's what she'd take.

It's what she deserved.

"Is it even worth it?" Chat demanded, turning on her.

Alya slipped out her cell, eyeing it. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She simply slid the cell back into her pocket and slumped. "No," she said. It, it isn't. I didn't think it, I; it was all so exciting. Heroes brought to life and... I'm such an idiot."

Chat Noir was quiet for a moment before agreeing, "You were an obsessive fool."

"I know," she bit out, kicking another loose bit of stone.

"...I was one too."

Alya gave a start, glancing up at him.

He didn't spare her a glance, eyes narrowed as he glared out. His claws clenched at his elbows repetitively. He looked very unsure.

Licking her lips, she said, "You don't-"

"I wanted to stick only to my interests, to do what I thought was best for me, what I only cared about," he cuts in. "If I clung to those, I would have missed what was so much better for me." He glanced down at her. "Take it from someone that learned this. Keeping to obsessions won't lead you to true happiness. They, they're not even healthy. There's... there's always something better out there."

"You found yours?" she asked.

"She found me," he said, lifting his claws up that held the black ring, he added, "and _this_ found me." He eyes lit up in remembrance, lips twitching between a humor and scowl.

Eyeing him, a small smile spreading over her lips. She could get it now, why Ladybug was fond of the grumpy cat.

He was a secret softie.

"I, I'll let it go," she said, "I'll, I'll focus on journalism. It's been what I wanted to do anyway!" She chuckled warily. Akumas probably would have gotten in the way of that.

"You got the practice in," he grumbled.

She smiled. And was caught by surprise when Chat grabbed the back of her hoodie and hauled her down the street. "H-hey!" she sputtered, wincing as she was dropped down. Right by a train station.

Meeting her wide eyes, Chat stated firmly with a deep grow, "You're going home."

"B-but it's not event that late out-"

Chat emitted a deep growl.

"O-ok."

* * *

"That's pretty wild," Marinette comments, fighting off a yawn as Alya finished the tale of her late night train ride with Chat Noir.

"Scariest ride I've ever been on," the redhead swore, shuddering. "It was like sitting next to a lion..."

"I doubt it was that bad," Nino said, raising a brow at Alya.

"Nobody wanted to come near us! And that was Chat Freaking Noir! On a public train!"

"Well Chat's a bit imposing, you were probably just a little scared too."

"Nino I swear, you were not there! The air was so thick!" Chuckling to herself, Marinette slipped out of the front seat as Alya describe the ride to Nino. Moving across the class, she slipped in next to Felix, leaning on his arm.

"Did you even sleep last night?" he asked, flipping through his book.

"I did," she mumbled.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I have a very solid excuse why I'm still sleepy," she persisted. "Tikki's been having bigger yawns than me!"

Felix hummed.

Glancing across the room, she comments, "Alya seems to be doing better."

"I thought an uncomfortable train ride with Chat Noir would ruin her mood," he said.

She poked his side. "Thanks Feli. You did good."

He shot her a look.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Then settled against his shoulder, waiting for class to start as Felix went back to his book.


	44. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

"Dzǎo Tàitai Dupain-Cheng," Felix greeted with a slight bow.

Blinking in surprise, Sabine smiled as she chuckled softly. "Good morning Felix," she returned, "and please, call me Sabine. You don't have to speak Mandarin with me."

"Good practice," he responds as he straightened. Glancing towards the back of the bakery, he asked, "How is she?"

Her smile turned tired, though her grey eyes flickered in good humor. "She's been sleeping all day," Sabine said, shaking her head. "Hasn't gotten up to eat at all."

"I suspected," Felix comments. Waving to the stairs to their apartment, he asked, "Can I?"

"You're welcome too!" Sabine said eagerly, waving him towards the stairs. "Try to get her to eat." Nodding, he moved to head up the steps, stopping when Sabine called for him. She offered him a small plate of cookies. "You should eat more," she told him. "You're skinny."

"Xièxiè," he bid, accepting the plate.

"Xièxiè," she returned.

Felix hurried up before Marinette's father learned he was here. Last thing he wanted was a hug, and get his hair messed up. Following up the steps and heading towards a familiar trapdoor. Cracking it open, he peered out into the soft pink room. "My Queen?" he called.

The room was eerily quiet.

No Tikki came to greet him.

No eager welcome chirping his way from her desk, dummy, or loft.

Just a dim dark room and silence.

Plagg floated out of his pocket, peering around. "It's like the dead in here."

"Plagg," Felix hissed.

"What I'm just saying what we're all thinking!"

Felix gave his tail a slight scolding tug before slipping into the room, a little relieved that he could see a little better than the average human thanks to the black cat miraculous. She had plants moved into her room to protect against the cold and he could see hordes of ladybugs gathered on them.

He wondered if he really should be so surprised…

"Found Tikki," Plagg stated, pointing to one of the plants.

Squinting the blond saw her, huddled up near another horde.

Felix sighed, "She's really opened up her room to a ladybug sanctuary."

Plagg snickered, floating up to the loft, eyeing the bundle on the bed. With a purr, he dove in, eager to snuggle in the dark, warm blankets.

Felix set the plate of cookies down before following. Tikki might wake enough to enjoy them. There was a chance around the afternoon, checking his cell; he found that should be the warmest part of the day. They should wake enough then to eat. As he came up the steps, he secured an alarm to go off in a few hours.

He'll wake at least, and may be able to rouse her if she didn't stir on her own. Setting it down near her bed, he leaned down close to her, searching for a way inside. "My Queen?" he bid imploringly.

She sensed him close to her.

Reacting, Marinette grabbed his arm and before Felix could brace himself, she took that arm hostage, pulling it in and sending him face first into the mattress. Shuffling on the mattress, Felix leaned on his elbow, rubbing his nose with the other hand as he lightly glared at the sheets.

He could feel her through the arm she stole, how close she held it, curling around it. She had it latched to her chest, her knees pressed against his elbow, and her hot, easy breath tickling his fingertips.

Moving slowly, he worked his way under the blanket, joining her as she hid from the frosty season. She wiggled closer, humming happily as she pressed against him. Felix purred, enjoying being covered by soft, warm material, to feel her frame against his, and smell her scent. He leaned forward and nuzzled her head, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Good night."


	45. You came!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Felix had to take a moment to be sure of himself.

Was he really going to do this?

Marinette suggested it, and told about _who all_ was coming by. She did leave it open for him to refuse. She made it clear that he didn't have to show if he didn't want too. It could end up very loud. It could end up crowded. He did not have to come if he didn't feel up for it.

He was thankful that she made that clear, and understood.

But it left Felix a torn mess; and the cat tendencies certainly weren't helping him.

Personally, with no cat influence to him; Felix just in general didn't want to deal with the small crowd.

The cat in him backed this, wanting to wait it out and not show at all. The house had to be empty when he visisted, and the people he liked and tolerated enough would be remaining, plus his favorite person, can't ever forget her. That's ideal for him.

But the cat also wanted to settle in her lap and watch the rivals and intruders. Make it clear what was his space, his sanctuary, and comfort was. It was his, he was there first, and they had no right to be. It was a strong urge to watch over the event with his sharp eyes.

It was a very strong urge.

...It couldn't be helped.

His own ticking tendencies and insecurities won out, and he was here, stiffly accepting a ruffle of hair and then a bone breaking hug from Tom Dupain-Cheng; the large man eagerly informing him that everyone was upstairs and Marientte would be so excited to see that he was here. She evidently didn't think he'd come.

He almost didn't.

"I'll be joining you soon," Tom reassured, heading back to the kitchen, content that he greeted his future son-in-law.

Felix was surprisingly slippery.

Smoothing out his hair, Felix slipped upstairs, wrinkling his nose as he caught the huge mix of scents in the stairwells.

Not as bad as attending galas, where the perfume and colognes were put on too strong; but it was a definite annoyance to Felix and his poor nose.

Wrinkling it, he came into the apartment, wincing as he stepped into an explosion of noise.

His Queen jumped up with proud hoots, rolling with a victory dance.

Max had his lips pursed, considering the screen.

Kim was bellowing complaints and boos and calling out that she was cheating.

Nino was gaping at the screen, his hat down as he rubbed his head skeptically.

Nathanael looked surprised, jaw dropped as he stared at the screen.

Juleka just stared at the tv, her head tilted slightly as she peered at it. She didn't look too surprised, but still unsettled.

Rose sat beside her, reaching over and giving the dark haired girl a comforting pat.

Alya wasn't playing and recording all their reactions, a proud, evil smile on her lips.

Mylene sat beside her, giggling as she munched on a cookie.

Felix caught sight of Ivan hanging in the back, snickering as he watched their interactions.

Alix was beside him, far more vocal in her amusement and glee. "Way to go Mari!" she called out, pumping her fist. She pointed savagely at Kim, calling, "You owe me now!"

"She was totally cheating though!"

"She did not!"

"I saw nothing to suggest that she did."

"Shut up Max!"

Marinette just cackled where she stood, eagerly joining the fray and sparking a new challenge with Kim.

Felix eyed the commotion, contemplating. He wasn't noticed yet, he could still slip away. And Marinette wasn't kidding when she said that she invited a lot. She practically invited the whole class.

Well, Felix was relieved to see that he didn't _have_ to play video games since quite a few here didn't appear to be.

"You cheated!" Kim insisted with a bellow, pointing a finger at Marinette. "There's no way you can beat five players at the same time!"

"It's not that unlikely depending on level of experience," Max stated.

Kim jerked that pointing finger to Max. "You're not helping!"

Humorously Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll have you know I play on hardest mode. Up to seven opponents at their highest difficulty," she bragged.

"Shit Mari," Nino swore, gaping at her.

"Language," Sabine called from the kitchen.

"Sorry Madame Dupain-Cheng!"

"Felix!" Rose greeted, spotting him standing awkwardly at the door.

Ah, so he was finally noticed.

That decided his fate then.

Marinette beamed as she turned him, bouncing over. "You made it!" she exclaimed excitedly, tacking his middle and nearly sending them both down the stairs if he didn't grab the frame.

Felix raised a brow. "There was doubt?"

She raised a brow back to him, a teasing smirk playing over her lips. She played along, "Well…"

"Oh don't tease him," Sabine chided as she came up to greet the towering blond with a warm smile. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm glad as well," he returned with a nod.

"Now the whole gang's here!" Kim declared, wrapping one arm around Marinette, then the other around Felix, dragging them both back to the lounge chair, Felix biting his lip to keep from growling. He was appeased when both were dumped in said chair, Marinette easily fitting into his lap.

Nino and Max waved from where they were on the couch.

Felix nodded in greeting, letting Marinette shuffle about and get comfortable, already starting up the next game, sharing jabs with Kim and sparking a new challenge.

He met Alya's stare, and saw her nervous flinch.

She still had yet to approach _Felix_ since the Davy Joe incident.

He offered her a small nod in greeting.

She gave him a relieved smile, quickly resettling to record the game.

"Refreshments?" Rose offered, coming around and offering him a platter full of chips and fruits and little tarts. Felix accepted a tart, murmuring a quiet thanks to the bubbly blonde.

Marientte settled back against him comfortably, cutely sticking her tongue out as she smiled at the screen, her fingers skillfully sliding over the controls.

Nibbling on it, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the surrounding noise, focusing only on near partner, and letting her scent wash over him.

He was very content now with his spot secured.


	46. Well?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

She had enough. She didn't quite know _what_ was going on. She didn't quite know _how_ overall this happened, but she was getting sick of it.

She tried to ignore this and just let it be, for this could only be a whim of boredom that would end soon.

It was the only explanation Chloe could grasp.

That's what she thought.

But it's been a month now, and this, whatever it was, _was still going on!_

She didn't quite know how, but, for some reason, _Felix D'Noire_ was still… still… _dating_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_.

She could barely grasp the concept, much less acknowledge it.

Seriously, what was up with the blue blood?! Why was he spending so much time with a baker's daughter?

She was clumsy, could be a frazzled mess, had a horrible habit of jabbing her nose into other people's business, and could act like such a know it all!

Chloe wouldn't be surprised if Marinette was simply using Felix, taking advantage of his wealth and his sudden infatuation with her.

And it really did come out of nowhere.

He didn't even acknowledge her, the mayor's daughter, and he hadn't acknowledged Marinette either.

And yet, here they both suddenly were, _dating_ (ew), and seemingly… ha…happ… ugh, happy.

There had to be something more, Chloe reasoned. There had to be. And she might've had a good idea what.

So when Sabrina rushed to her side, uttering that Felix and Marinette were in the library alone, Chloe took off, ready to confront them on this.

The D'Noire family was respectable and admirable, even if Felix's father, Sparrow D'Noire was a rival of her father; that didn't change the interest she had for them. Personally she believed that she would be a good addition to the D'Noire.

She just needed to confront and reveal this cheap tactic Marinette was using.

Let's see how long it'll last once she revealed them!

Stomping into the library, she spotted them sharing a couch. Felix laid out on it, Marinette slouching over him, her legs hanging over his lap. Chloe came over with a purpose, swinging her hips as she glared down at Marinette.

The dark haired girl looked up at her curiously.

Felix didn't even bother turning to acknowledge her.

"This is ridiculous," Chloe declared.

Marinette glanced at the position they were sitting in. "I guess so?" she shrugged. She was comfy so Marinette really didn't care.

Chloe opened her mouth to snap at her, only to be cut off by an icy question. "What do you want Bourgeois?"

She turned to Felix, seeing his cold steel eyes glaring at her, daring her to waste any more of their time. Panicking slightly, Chloe rushed out, "You two are having sex aren't you?!"

The library went still.

A book fell the ground, resound through it like thunder.

Felix gaped at her.

Marinette stared.

Chloe blushed darkly, looking away with a harrumph.

Then there was a small sound. A muffled snort.

Chloe rounded on Marinette, who quickly covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as her shoulders jerked.

Beside her Felix stuttered, going red and unable to form words.

"Really?" Marinette voiced, calming down enough to turn to her boyfriend, looking very serious, but still struggling not to smile. "Why didn't you tell me Felix? I would've put my book down!"

Felix stuttered all the more before finally just slamming the book over his red face, hiding it as Marinette exploded, tumbling off the couch.

Chloe for her part just scoffed aloud, turned and stomped away, trying to grasp what was left of her dignity.

She was taking this as a yes!


	47. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Marinette gave a start when someone rushed up and pressed against her back, sitting there stiffly against her. Moving to peek over, she froze the pleading hiss. "Don't move!"

She jerked back to her previous position, looking out warily for anything suspicious. She saw a large man wandering around, squinting and looking like he was looking for someone. She had a guess on who.

"You in trouble?" she asked. Or did he do something?

"Uh," came the sheepish reply, "I might've sunk out... when I wasn't supposed too..."

Her lips twitched up. "How naughty," she teased.

She felt him lean against, chuckling. "I'm a natural bad boy."

"Most people who say that usually aren't."

"I am!" he insisted playfully, still keeping his back pressed against hers.

Marinette smiled, sneakily watching the big guy wander away. She shifted against him, reassuring, "He's gone now, you can move."

"Whew," he sighed, moving to sit next to her, a dark hood pulled high over his head and hiding his features. "Thanks. That was a real close call."

"Sure, just give a little heads up warning next time," she said, eyeing him curiously. He kept his head bent down, securing that she wouldn't see his face. Pursing her lips, Marinette forced herself to turn back to her sketchbook.

It was not her business to his face.

From one mask wearer to another, she could respect the desire for privacy.

There were dangers to unmasking.

He teased, "So there could be a next time?"

"Maybe."

Grinning humorously, she kept her entire focus on the sketchbook, doodling out a hat with cat ears for Felix. He's grumbled to her that Plagg stole the hat she gave him for his birthday and decided to go ahead and make him a new one.

Plagg could have the old one as his bed if he wanted it so much.

"That's a pretty good sketch."

She jumped, surprised to see that hoodie hadn't left like she expected, and was leaning over, eyeing her sketchbook curiously.

She could see a hint of a curving jaw, a sloping nose, and gleam of warm green eyes with a few stray locks of blond hair hovering close to them.

She jerked away just as he did.

"Sorry!" he rushed out, "I should've asked to look! I, I didn't mean—"

"It's ok," she reassured, smiling. "You're not the first." Alya liked to watch her draw sometimes. Rose certainly did, especially when they were working on a design project together.

"Still," he uttered, hand moving inside the hood to rub his neck. "I should've checked. Père always told me to check before watching. Not everyone likes it. He certainly didn't…"

"I really don't mind," she insisted, holding out the sketchbook to him. "Want to see the rest?"

"I would!" he said excitedly, accepting it. Eagerly he flipped through the pages, looking over the designs. "These are really good," he insisted, stopping at one particularly sketch, a light blue pleated skirt. He tapped it. "I especially like this." It had little buttons on the side, black with green cat paws.

It was really cute.

"Oh I loved that one too!" Marientte gushed, scooting closer, "I even designed a new blazer to go with it, let's see where is it…" Guiding the sketchbook back into her lap, she leafed through the pages, tongue sticking out in concentration as she sought it.

The boy awaited eagerly to see it, breathe held in anticipation.

"Ah hah!" she declared, victorious. She showed him the white blazer, with a ladybug pattern in the interior.

"Ooooh," he hummed appreciatively. That did go well with the skirt.

"I already had a shirt that went with both, all I had to do was make the other two," she proudly said, beaming as she eyed the blazer she drew.

She should wear them out sometime.

Felix has seen her in this outfit yet.

The boy beside her gave a start. "You made them? Both of them?" he asked, his voice think with surprise and wonder.

Perking up, Marinette explained, "Most of the stuff I own I made. I made this," she tapped the dark blazer she was wearing right now, her favorite, "this," she held up her pink bag, the cursive _M_ standing proud on the side. Pulling out her cell, she flipped through a few pictures, showing him another of her work that she was proud of. "And this."

Her dear cat plush.

The most ultimate snuggle item to ever own.

He took her phone, blinking down at the cute white cat pillow plush. "I want it," he uttered.

Marinette giggled.

Handing the cell back, he moved forward, tilting his head to he eye her bag.

Marinette watched him, curious.

"I think I've seen that m before…" he mumbled to himself. With a jerk, he proclaimed, "The pigeon hat!"

"Huh?"

Pointing to her, he excitedly clarified, "You made the pigeon hat! At the hat contest that was hosted at Collège Françoise Dupont!"

Surprised, she asked, "You were there?"

"Yeah! My, er, I work for Agreste Fashions, Monsieur Agreste really liked your hat, and how you secured ownership of the design, he found it to be really clever."

Marinette beamed, wiggling in her seat. "Really?!" she asked.

He nodded eagerly, she could see the smile shining just under the shadow of the hood. "He's looking forward to seeing more your work… Mlle Dupain-Cheng, right?"

"Mmhm, name's Marinette," she introduced, offering her hand.

He hesitated for a second before eagerly taking it. "Adrien," he offered warmly. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

"I'm surprised you remembered that hat, it was a good while ago since the contest," she notes, withdrawing from his warm hand.

Sheepishly, he admits, "Let's just say it's a name that wound up sticking around."

He jerked beside her with a loud "Oh!" Leaning towards her, he started to say, "There's something that I—" Before he could finish, he stiffened beside her. "Shoot, he saw me," he grumbled, "sorry, I got to go! It was nice meeting you! Thanks!" He tore off, his hood falling away revealing neatly trimmed gold hair. The large man from before spotted him, and hurried after him, grunting as he ran.

Marinette stared after them both, curious and confused.


	48. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Personally, he didn't think he was jealous.

 _Protective_ , yes.

 _Territorial_ , most definitely.

They weren't lovely traits for someone to have, nothing to be proud of; Felix knows this very well. Possessiveness was a childish trait. It usually winds up doing more harm than good. But it was a trait that was hard to fight off.

Especially when you were a cat.

The need to be territorial and guard what was his was amplified.

It was not petty jealousy... maybe a little.

But it was an urge and nature that was hard to fight off.

One he felt he shouldn't have too.

So when they were asking about an akuma at the hotel, and Bourgeois flew over, throwing herself on his Queen and rubbing her scent all over her, he was very irked.

She was tarnished the delectable scent of his Queen, rubbing her own scent all over Ladybug, replacing that sweet, delightful scent with something much stronger; strong enough that it felt like a punch to Chat's nose.

He felt it was reasonable that he didn't want to smell Chloe Bourgeois when he cuddled up to his Queen's side.

Plus Ladybug was clearly agitated, trying to gently push the blonde away, glaring at her as she restrained her annoyances.

It was his duty to come to his Queen's distress.

Sinking his claws in the back of her yellow jacket, he plucked the startled blonde off and dropped her away, a quiet hiss coming past his lips. Before the red faced blonde could scramble back to the red heroine's side, Chat planted himself behind Ladybug, wrapping his arms around her and leaning on her, making it impossible for Bourgeois to grab her.

Ladybug shot him an unimpressed look before turning back to the patient butler, asking him to continue the akuma description.

All the while Bourgoeis glared at him.

Just to rub salt on the wound, Chat nuzzled his Queen's neck, rubbing his face all over so that his scent would be planted there instead. It was the only other scent she should have.

He'd probably get an earful about it later, but it'd be worth it.


	49. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cuddles before the storm!

Marinette stirred with a start, blinking her heavy eyes as she stared up at the bright grey dawn flaring above her from the trapdoor window. Humming sleepily, she stretched out, arching her back as high as she could. Then she dropped it with a sigh, humming in delight as soft blankets cupped her body. It was all so warm and comfortable, just a good morning should be.

Her lips twitched up when the arm laid over her waist came to life, tightening their hold and pulling her close to the lanky body beside her. She pressed back, nuzzling his neck and breathing in, enjoying the smell of leather, books, and cologne.

For a few minutes she laid still, enjoying the overall presence of her partner being so near. The warmth of his body, how the shape of him curled around her, how securely and close she was held, and the soft drum of his heart echoing in her ear.

What a good morning.

With another hum, she stretched out once more, reaching past Felix for the wall behind him. She dropped her arms, letting them slump around him. Cracking her tired eyes open, she peered up at her partner lazily.

His face was completely relaxed, smooth of any creases, with his lips parted in his doze. Bringing one hand close, she started to trace his sharp features. She grinned humorously when his face twisted up and his nose wrinkled up when she gave it a light poke. "Good morning," she murmured.

He hummed in response, moving closer and burying his face in her hair, like he could hide from her there. It did little as she gave his neck a light kiss.

"Go back to sleep," he grumbled into her hair. "It's too damn early."

She kissed his jaw, humming against his skin. "Bakers wake up early," she murmured.

He hummed. "We might have to break up then."

She scoffed. "You wake up early every day."

"Yes but I don't like too."

"Grumpy cat."

"Morning bug," he returned.

She giggled, nuzzling his neck and embracing him, earning a purr from him as he returned it, murmuring into her hair, "Good morning.


	50. White Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Marinette perked when her cell beeped, chiming a familiar chirp that she's grown long associated with. Pulling it out of her pocket, she checked the alert.

Akuma sighting.

So far no attacks, no damage done. It's just running around Paris, for now. Narrowing her eyes, Marinette checked to see if there was a picture of it, or some sort of description to help her sight it. Every now and then Hawk Moth likes to release akumas that weren't so obvious to the eye.

All she had though was that it was white. And last seen… very close to her.

Just as she looked up to search for a place to transform, she squeaked when she suddenly tipped forward, landing right into the street, a few seconds after the light turned green and cars were already moving.

Marinette tensed in surprise. She was just about to jump out of the way when a shadow fell over her. She felt the familiar brush of leather against her calf and claws wrapped around her middle. With a lurch, they were airborne and avoiding those screeching cars.

They landed on an adjacent roof with ease, Marinette sighing in relief. "That was close," she voiced, turning to him. "Thanks for the save F—"

This wasn't her Chat.

This Chat was all wrong.

His height and his hair were much shorter than her Chat, and his coloration was entirely wrong. He was white. His whole suit was white.

This Chat smiled, unbothered by her silence and surprise. "Your welcome," he smoothly returned with a sweeping bow, he took her hand, pressing an affectionate kiss to her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to rush in and save the princess!"

She sharply withdrew, narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He smiled, his eyes entirely green and gleaming. "Someone who's not going to hurt you," he reassured.

"Who are you," she repeated, narrowing her eyes at him.

Shrugging, he relents, "Chat Blanc, the lucky cat."

Another luck based villain.

Marinette winced.

"I see, well, thanks for saving me, but I should really go," she started, backing away.

Chat followed, still smiling as he watched her. It was just making her all the more unnerved. "You know," he voices, "ever since I heard your name, it's always stuck with me."

"We met before?" she asked warily. She could feel Tikki buzzing in her purse, silently pressing her to get out of here.

"Technically we've met twice."

"I-I don't remember." She turned, daring a glance back to see if there was a way she could get off this building.

"I'm not surprised," he reassured, "the first it was quite an exciting event. The second time, I hid my face from you."

Marinette stiffened, turning to him with narrowed eyes.

"You helped me hide from my bodyguard," he explained.

Marinette blinked, "You were…?"

"The boy that hid behind you," he said with a small nod. "You know, the first time we met, you forgot something. Something I've always meant to give back, but never had the chance too." He held up his wrist, Marinette sucked in a breath at what she saw.

"That's my—"

"Lucky charm," he finished with a nod. "Overheard you explain it to your friend. You were very nervous that day." He plucked the bracelet off his wrist, cradling it in claws. He repeated, "Always intended to give it back to you." He peered into her eyes, a smile slowly spreading over his lips. "There's something a little more that I'd like to give with this. To you. For you to be my… other half, shall we say?"

Marinette twisted around, tearing off to the edge of the building and racing down the escape. She took the steps two by two, hurrying down as she tried to get as far away from the akuma as possible. She needed to find a place to hide, to transform before Chat Blanc got a hold of her.

She did not like what he said.

Still on the roof, Chat Blanc slowly trailed the edge, tsking aloud as he watched her escape, still cradling the bracelet in his claws.

"That's no way to reject someone, Miss Fortune," he lightly scolds, green eyes following her as she reached the bottom and fled away. Tightening his grip gently around the charm, he followed her.


	51. Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Chat Noir growled to himself, very, very irked at this moment.

He got the alert of the akuma that's on the loose, but has yet to locate him or Ladybug. The latter not even active yet as he learned from eyeing the screen on his staff, blank of any ladybug symbol. Which was strange, unlike Plagg, Tikki was usually good at getting Marinette going; unless there was something going on that buffered his Queen. Like an event or people she couldn't get away from.

His tail gave a slight twitch.

What could be going on that she couldn't rush out?

He snapped the staff closed, standing up and looking around.

He strained ears hard, trying to locate any sound of destruction.

He breathed in deep, trying to catch any strange scent on the wind.

Nothing.

Akumas like this made him nervous.

He ducked down, ready to move, only to pause when he heard a slight sound.

A shout for his name.

Twisting around, he sought them. He frowned when he wasn't able to see them down in the streets. Who had called him?

"Chat!" came the cry again, closer this time. "Wait! Don't move!"

His eyes widened as a red blur dove to him, wide eyed and scared.

"Tikki?" he uttered, holding his claws out to her. "Tikki where's Marinette? What's going on?"

Setting on his hand, she grabbed his thumb, squeezing it nervously. "Akuma," she breathed, "an akuma got her."

Chat's whole being flinched as he stared down at the kwami with wide eyes. His ears fell back and he growled sharply. "Guide me," he ordered.

"No Chat, you need to lay low and plan—"

"Guide me," he repeated.

Tikki frowned at him, antennas drooping. "It's not ideal," she insisted.

"Tikki," he growled sharply.

She drooped entirely with a loud sigh. "Be careful," she relents, frowning. She dove back the way she came. Chat hurried after her, scouring the horizon for the akuma and Marinette.

If they hurt her…

Tikki kept a fast pace, zooming around corners and over fences. She barely stopped to make sure that Chat was keeping up, her eyes locked ahead to where she last saw Marientte. She stopped at the alley, wincing at the pink purse that lay on the ground.

The strap had been slashed, freeing it from Marinette's shoulders and leaving it on the ground. Marinette had no time to retrieve her and continued on, allowing the kwami to escape while the akuma was distracted in his hunt.

Chat picked up the purse, rolling the broken strap between his fingers.

He bore his teeth, hissing darkly.

"Why was it after her?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Tikki said, "something about returning her bracelet."

"Bracelet?" he repeated in confusion. The only jewelry she ever wore were her miraculous. To his knowledge, she didn't have any other pieces of jewelry on her. Before Tikki could answer, a voice purred above.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Chat _Noir_ , the unlucky cat."

Tikki dove for one of his pockets, out of sight. Chat stood, turning his furious eyes up to see the akuma.

Another copycat of him, only inversed in color.

A white cat.

Chat gave him a furious hiss. "Where is she?" he demands, holding up the purse for the akuma to see.

Blinking, the akuma cackled. "My, what a clawful cattitude! You truly are a real Grumpy Chat, aren't you?" the akuma teased, tail whipping about eagerly.

Chat narrowed his eyes with a growl, his own tail twitching as he crouched down. Before he could dive at the akuma, a familiar voice joined the white cat's humor. "Oh please Chaton, you haven't even seen him at his worst."

She stepped up into view, standing next to the white cat, smirking down at him.

Chat sucked in a sharp breath, stiffening when he saw her.

It was Marinette, but everything was wrong.

Her suit looked like Ladybug's, but it was dark, far too dark. Everything on her was far too dark. Her hair. The costume… he could just faintly see the red of the spots dotted over the costume. And the ties she kept in her hair were longer and twisted, sweeping about like angry snakes. Her lovely teal eyes were tinted to a grey purple. The only thing out of place was a bracelet latched onto her wrist, brightly colored and glaring against her dark attire.

"What did you do to her," Chat repeated.

The akuma smiled, leaning onto her. "I made her complete," the akuma said, like it was obvious. "Chat _Noir_ , meet Miss Fortune, my unlucky half."

She grinned and giggled, her pale eyes gleaming. "Prepare to have your miraculous taken, Mon Minou."


	52. Tied Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Felix growled as he dove out the way, gritting his teeth as the hiss of her yo yo rung in his ears. He had to lean and stumble back to avoid the jagged edge of yo yo as Miss Fortune wheeled it back.

Chat's ear twitched to the pound of boots and he turned just in time to lock claws with Blanc. He flinched when those points skid over his knuckles. Even with the suit on, he could feel the sharp edge of those claws ghosting over his skin.

And by his smile, the akuma knew.

"Quite a catastrophe for you, _Noir_."

Chat shoved the white cat away, ducking down to avoid the projectile once more, and rolling back as Blanc's claws came at him.

The yo yo whined as it was reeled back, and the two cats locked in a fight with their claws, trying to shove the other away.

Chat was prepared for Miss Fortune to shoot again.

He wasn't expecting the kick at his side, and gleeful cackle of his Queen.

Grunting as he hit the wall, he slid down to avoid white claws, then kicked hard against Blanc's torso, sending the cat skidding back and standing beside the grinning Miss Fortune.

Rubbing his side, Chat turned his gaze onto his Queen, meeting those pale purple eyes. There was nothing in there to show that she was struggling against the akuma's hold. Nothing to show that she was aware what was going on.

It left him wondering if this is what she saw when he was under akuma influence.

It was unnerving.

Blanc dove at him with a shout, bringing staff down towards him.

Whipping out his own staff, Chat countered him, sharing a hiss with the smaller cat.

"Let her go," Chat ordered.

They drew away, and then clashed, slamming their staffs together like swords. When Chat heard the whine of a yo yo's wire, he twisted them around to avoid it.

"No," Blanc spat, pressing hard against Chat. "That's my other half. I'm not letting her go." He smiled cheekily, pressing, "Where's yours Chat _Noir_? Where _your_ half?"

"I know she's not coming," Miss Fortune called mockingly.

Jumping over Blanc's swipe, Chat charged, eyes locked on Miss Fortune. A flicker of alarm showed on her face as he drew near. Almost there...

Blanc cut in front of her, locking staffs with Chat once more, grinning all the while.

Growling in frustration, Chat eased up on the pressure of his staff, and then rounded a kick at Blanc's feet, sending him to the ground. He leaned back as the yo yo tore towards him, missing him by inches. Chat quickly grabbed the wire before it could be reeled back, digging his boots to the ground and tugging it back.

Miss Fortune stared at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes, trying to tug and jerk her yo yo free.

When Blanc tried to get up, Chat quickly hit him back down and pressed his staff down on the cat, earning an angry hiss from the akuma.

The two immobilized for the moment, Chat sought the possessed item on the true akuma, only for his eyes to narrow angrily when nothing stood out of place. Where was it?

The yo yo went slack in his claws, and Chat looked up just in time for a black boot to slam into his chest and send him toppling away.

Blanc jumped up, grinning as he bumped his fists with Miss Fortune.

Chat's tail gave an agitated twitch, glaring at them both.

Knowingly Miss Fortune smirked. "Poor, poor Minou, your Queen will not be coming to help you."

Blanc purred, leaning into her space. "Deviously said My Lady."

Chat twitched.

 _His_ Lady?

A growl bubbled out him as Chat crouched lower.

Tikki shuffled in his pocket, insisting, "Keep your wits about you!"

That's right.

He should.

Two luck based villains are prowling to him, and his Queen was captured; he was on his own for this moment.

His eyes flickered to Miss Fortune.

He had to separate them.

He had to get his Queen back.

"The bracelet," Tikki called from his pocket, "he had wanted to put it on her."

Then that's what he'll target.

He surprised them both by charging, and with their surprise, grabbed Miss Fortune and tore off into Paris, leaping for the roofs. Behind them Blanc snarled loudly as he pursued.

* * *

He has long since known that Marinette could be real difficult when she wanted to be. If she was going to fight, she fought tooth and nail.

It's what gotten her out of most akuma related captures.

And unfortunately for Chat, it's what nearly got her out of his hold a few times.

She did not hold back when she slammed her fists to his back, or jabbed her knees to his torso. He just gritted his teeth and bore with as he sped, running with enough speed that the twisting and jerking bands on her hair were stiff straight from the momentum. Blanc was far behind, not sharing that same persistent speed as Chat had.

Seeing a hidden park that he only found through his patrols, Chat dove for it, Miss Fortune growling and mocking him all the way.

"Always got to be so clingy Minou," she scolds sharply, jerking and twisting in his grip. "I wonder sometimes that for someone who thrives off solitude, do you hate being alone?'

"That's contradictory My Queen."

She grabbed his tail, giving a hard tug. "And you can be so factual. It can be real _annoying_ sometimes, _Feli_."

He landed in the park. "You know I hate that nickname."

He could just picture how her eyes lit up. "I can't believe it hasn't crossed my mind to tell Chaton! We'll call you Feli all day," she promised. She leaned forward, grabbing one of his pockets and startling Tikki out of it. Miss Fortunre spared the kwami a startled glance, before continuing with her mockery. "Wouldn't Hawk Moth enjoy knowing who you are."

He turned and met her grey purple eyes, a wrongful twisted smile on her lips. He responded, "Yet you haven't told."

Her smile dropped and her eyes widened. Then narrowed dangerously. "Chaton hasn't asked. But I'll tell him when I get away from you, and take your ring." She jerked in his grip again, lifting her leg up high; she brought the toe of her boot down hard on his stomach. It took Chat off guard enough that his grip on her loosened, and she pushed off his shoulders, free.

Whipping around, she flung her yoyo, snagging him in a single shot and sharply pulling him close, close enough for their noses to bump. She teased, "A ring Minou, you shouldn't have."

"I can say the same for the bracelet."

Blinking in surprise, Miss Fortune's eyes widened in alarm. Quickly she tried to draw away, but she had reeled Chat too close, and his claws easily sliced through the bracelet's string.

It fell heavy to the ground and white bubbled away from her, leaving a stumbling, dazed Marientte.

Chat quickly caught her, steadying her.

"You all right?" he asked, giving her shoulders a stiff squeeze.

"I feel like someone just poured a bucket of ice water on me," she said, backing up the claim as she shivered, her arms wrapping around her. "I feel really cold…"

He pulled her close, rubbing her arms and back as he rested his chin on her head, purring loudly.

"It's over now," he reassured.

"...There's still Chat Blanc."

To echo the claim, they heard a distant, enraged roar.

"And he knows…"

Chat growled sharply. "He's not going to be running around for much longer." Drawing away, he ordered, "Transform when you're ready." He tore off to face the akuma, claws ready to scratch.

Marinette fell to her knees, hugging herself tight and shivering. It was a strange feeling, a ghost of chills going through her body. Her skin was still warm to the touch, she could talk fine without any sort of chatter; but she felt cold.

Tikki floated down, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. The little god reassured, "It'll be better when you transform."

"I don't remember Chat feeling like this when he's free," she uttered.

"This was a different sort of akuma influence," Tikki told her. "Chat's always fell under magical influence, and this is the same, only instead of becoming a minion; you're the akuma's partner. This akuma, he chose you as his other half, and that's far more personal than being a minion. You're feeling an echo of what he feels."

Marinette eyed her in confusion. "Aren't I Felix's other half?" she asked, "Shouldn't that buffer Chat Blanc trying to make me his?"

Tikki was quiet for a moment, drawing away to peer down at Marinette. Gently she said, "Ladybugs and Black Cats will always be each other's half. They're a balance that secures the other's survival."

Marientte stared at her, confused. "I know that," she said.

Tikki came forward, resting a hand on Marinette's cheek. "As Ladybug," she said, "you will always be balanced out by a Black Cat. It's not _just_ Felix alone. You're compatible with any promising Black Cat. Just as Felix is with any other promising Ladybug." Tikki adds, "There's always more than one promising person to be a Ladybug and a Black Cat. We just look for who we find to be the most ideal and compatible. All are, but some better than others."

"So that's…"

"Another promising Chat Noir," Tikki confirmed with a nod, drawing away.

Marinette licked her lips, rolling the information around.

That was another Black Cat; that could have been her partner if Felix wasn't chosen.

It was a bit wild to think that she could've had someone else outside Felix.

That he could've had someone other than her.

And that other Black Cat was hurting right now…

Forcing herself to stand, she tried to shove the cold sensation away. "Let's finish this," she said.

"You'll feel better after transforming," Tikki repeated, smiling softly.

"Spots on," Marinette called. She sighed in relief as the transformation settled over like a warm blanket, the traces of the cold gone. Looking down, Ladybug eyed the charm on the ground. She picked it up, taking a minute to soak in the familiar weight of it. The green gem rested snuggly in her palm, the flower imprint faded from age. Wrapping her hands around, she turned and hurried after Chat to join the fray.


	53. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

It was a bit surprising to see that one of her possible partners could've been Adrien Agreste. Son of one of her favorite fashion designers, someone she hoped to maybe work with one day. Her partner could've ended up being his son.

It was a bit of a wild thought.

Ladybug eyed him for a moment, taking in his surprise. His warm green eyes were wide, staring at her and Chat from where he sat on the ground. She absently notes how his eyes seemed drawn to her more.

Chat's ring beeped it's third warning.

"I need to go," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"See you at Notre Dame," she returned, squeezing his hand back before releasing and letting her cat slip away. Bending down to pick up the fixed lucky charm, she flashed the wide eyed boy a smile. Turns out he's given her his possessed item all along. The big green jade in the center of the bracelet.

_"Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?! GIVE THAT ME!"_

He had been so furious and scared, it's what brought his down fall, dumbed by his worries.

He had been so desperate to get this back.

Pushing back his snarling expression, she smiled warmly as she approached Adrien, softly greeting as she crouched before him, "Hey."

"L-Ladybug," he uttered, awed. He stiffened, "I, I didn't mean, I, I'm sorry, I—"

"It's ok," she reassured, reaching for his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You didn't hurt anyone."

He drooped, looking relieved, but still disappointed.

She held out the lucky charm, gentle smile still in place. He accepted it slowly, resting it in his palm as he stared down at it in disappointment. "I still didn't get it back to her," he said sadly.

"Who?"

"The girl who made this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I wanted to get this back to her since she lost it." He looked up at her with big eyes, frowning.

"I know Marinette," Ladybug reassured, drawing his green eyes to her instantly.

"You do?" he asked, hopeful. "Could you take this to her?"

"Don't have time to," she said sheepishly, her earrings echoed it with the first beep. "But I can tell you where you can find her."

* * *

_"She likes to draw at Trocadéro."_

Adrien walked slowly around the area, scouring it for familiar dark hair and pigtails. Ladybug hadn't specified _where_ Marinette liked to draw, but she had to be here if the red heroine saw her a lot. All the while he searched; he gripped the charm tightly, like it was a lifeline.

He couldn't say why it was so important to return it to her.

But it felt like he should.

It's always been a buzz in the back of his head. He couldn't get rid of it no matter what. It always came back.

It was to a point that even when moving around Paris, he sought for her.

He couldn't grasp why it was like this, he just knew for sure that it would continue to be till he found her again.

But it was starting to look like she wasn't here today.

Adrien drooped, a pout on his lips. He had been so hopeful…

He saw a gleam of blue in the corner of his eyes. Perking, he sought for it again. He found it, shining bright against familiar black hair.

Adrien felt his whole being surge to life.

There she was.

There she was!

She was just sitting on the steps, a soft smile on her lips and her sketchbook set in her lap. She spared the area a quick glance before she was already off sketching away.

His feet moved on their own, heading straight to her, his gaze not straying away at all. The little beads on the charm clicked softly in his grip, as if excited to see her again. Before he even realized it, he was before her, wide eyed and a little breathless. His whole being pounding with excitement.

She looked up when his shadow tickled her knees, meeting his green eyes with curious light blue eyes.

Blinking, he warily asked, "M-Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Adrien!" he blurted, "the, the other day—"

"Hood," she said, realization dawning on her face again. Grinning, she teasingly asked, "Did you escape again?"

He laughed, all his nerves tumbling. "Kinda," he confessed, grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck. Straightening, he quickly explained, "Last time, there was something I wanted to return to you, but had to go…"

"Before getting caught," she finished.

"Yeah." He held out his hand to her, showing the lucky charm she had forgotten at the hat competition.

She took it, and Adrien trying to ignore the pleasing sensation he felt when her hand touched his. Like he did, she cupped the bracelet delicately, a soft fond smile on her lips. "You really held onto it since then?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Couldn't bring myself to lose it. Not till I got it back to you at least."

She smiled. "That's very sweet of you."

"O-of course!" he stuttered, sharing her smile. "Glad I was finally able to get it back to you."

"…Did it work?"

"Hm?"

She eyed him, her head tilting to the side slightly. "Did it work?" she asked. "Did your luck get better?"

Oh. He mulled it over and nodded with a small smile. "A little bit," he confessed. "Père was able to see me a bit more lately ever since I found it." It has led to a _few_ fights, the last they had been the worst; but largely he found that they were spending more time together. It's been nice.

Her smile grew, pleased. She held it back out to him, reassuring, "You can keep it."

He was surprised. "But it's your lucky charm!"

"And I've been fine without it," she said, and then gave a sheepish shrug. "Plus I got a new one not long after I lost this. If it's working for you, keep using it. I insist."

Reaching to take it, Adrien caught sight of doodles of black cats on her sketchbook. Smiling, he bid, "Thank you."

"Glad I met you Adrien," she told him.

Blinking, he returned, "And I you."

They shared a soft smile, and Adrien's being felt warm.

It almost felt fated.

His cell went off, catching their attention. "Sorry," he mumbled, giving her a quick wave before hurrying off, ready to be yelled at by Nathalie for escaping again. Looking back as the dark haired woman scolded his ear, he tried to give another smile to Marinette.

Only to find her attention turned away, waving to someone else. A tall, thin blond boy came to her side, sharing a small smile with her. Rolling her eyes with a scoff, she leaned up and caught his lips in a friendly kiss.

An odd feeling echoed through Adrien's chest, his stomach clenching a little; he quickly turned away from the sight, feeling very confused and lost for a reason he couldn't explain.


	54. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the start of this chapter, we're reaching the last little story arc of Grumpy Cat: the Origins
> 
> (Sorry for the Adrien feels guys, hope you guys weren't too overwhelmed, I certainly was when I first wrote it)

It was rare for Felix and his mother to fight.

Very, very rare.

As the more present parent and more affectionate of the two, Felix thrived off seeing her more than his father. The man became more of a goal to meet and impress than someone to look to for guidance, company, and support. If there was ever an issue he had, it was always Mother to go too, or Bula.

Maybe Aunt Cass if he was desperate and she was visiting.

But Mother, she was someone he thrived to please and admire and be agreeable with. In their big family, full of wild cards and cold statues; she was a constant, reassuring warmth in his life.

He'd never dare think to displease her.

Except on this matter.

"It would be good for you," she insisted, legs crossed as she lounged across from him, meeting his furious, cold stare easily.

Father and Bula had a harsher glare.

That didn't mean Felix didn't try to be intimidating.

With his arms crossed, his slanted eyes narrowed, he said, "No."

She was undeterred. "You're going," she declared, "you should meet people your age. Make a friend. You don't have to be a social butterfly like Claude—"

"I'm quite content with how I am right now," he stated. The galas and parties he's been dragged too, people were always a constant annoyance there. Like the Bourgeois family. The mayor was a cheap cheat, and had no concept of money. Felix would not be surprised if he one day lead Paris to bankruptcy. And then there was his daughter, always wearing too much perfume, had no concept of personal space, and a delusion that everyone adored her.

If he wasn't supposed to be a good example of the D'Noire family, he would have shoved her away every time she latched onto his arm.

And that's what he learned from these parties.

People were annoying.

Talking to most of them was pointless.

And they had no concept of personal space or respect.

Meeting people was an annoyance and a very likely waste of time. Pretty much everyone he met he didn't like.

Which was why he found this idea that he should go to a public school, to make _friends_ , to be a crazy delusion. He knew now that he wasn't going to make friends. And the education system would be below his standards. He could learn and do far more with private tutors and his own personal studies.

And he just didn't care for social interactions.

Neither did his father and he wound up very successful.

Mother complained about how distant her husband was, that he should be more of a family man; Felix was never too bothered about the distance.

He had all he needed in his life.

There was no need to expand it.

He would be far more successful on his own.

"I'm not," Mother said, refusing to hear any more of his reasoning. "You're going to a public school, and you'll make at least one friend." Smiling, she offered, "Think of it as a challenge."

"I refuse," Felix said, not tempted in or appealed by this in the least.

She just smiled that annoying smile he hated, like she knew something he didn't. "We'll see Feli," she cooed.

The young D'Noire twitched across from her, agitated.

* * *

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

After he went to Bula on his matter, and she had agreed that it was a good idea. Not for making friends, but for making connections. "It's a good school," she told him, "people with money have sent their kids there. Even the mayor's daughter goes. Make connections."

The order left him twitching and fuming in annoyance.

He could agree and acknowledge, connections are ideal.

But the idea of dealing with more people like Bourgoeis was infuriating.

With Bula backing his Mother's plans, that left him with one last option to try.

His father.

Checking his cell one once again to make sure he had the right time, and ignoring the nervous pound of her heart, Felix hurried down the street, spotting the waiting bus that would be his one way ticket to his father's office. It'd be the first time in nine years that he sought his father out; he's hoping this time that his father would see the fifteen year old. He wasn't six anymore, trying to waste his time showing him a horrible drawing Felix had made (he still can't believe Mother framed it and put it up in the great hall, how embarrassing).

He just had to get on that bus.

Surely Father would understand and agree that this idea Mother had was a waste of time and more troublesome than it's worth.

He wasn't going to make friends.

He was going to find each and every single person he meets annoying in one way or another. It was just going to be a waste of money and time for them. And the personal tutors they had offered a better education than the school.

And that's what mattered.

Not the friendship and meeting people, the education and success.

Surely he would agree.

Felix stopped at the crosswalk, waiting impatiently for the light to change.

The bus was loading up right now. Right in front of him he had to get there now…

Felix gave a start, feeling eyes right on him.

Looking down, he met the curious gaze of an old man, peering up at him. He offered the tall blond that damn knowing smile Mother had. "You look to be in a rush," the old man offered kindly.

Felix wrinkled his nose down at him, turning away to glare at the bus.

The crosswalk chimed, alerting that they could now cross.

Finally!

Barely aware of the old man behind him, Felix hurried across, eyes locked on the bus. He was almost at the other side when he heard a startled gasp.

Looking back, he saw the old man tipping to the side, heading towards the parallel traffic.

Felix reacted instinctively. Rushing back, he grabbed the old man by the elbow, hauled him away from the busy edge and dragged him towards the sidewalk, just as the crosswalk chimed and cars sped past, uncaring of near fatal accident.

The old man seemed undisturbed by the close call, while the blond breathed hard from the near experience. Flashing Felix a calm charming smile, he bid, "Thank you."

Grimacing as he caught his breath, Felix scolds, "Be more careful next time!"

Letting him go, he turned, ready to the bus; only to stiffen and see it roll away, already speeding up and far out of his reach.

"Oh I'm sorry," the old man offered. "I did not mean for you to miss your ride."

Felix didn't reply, unmoving as he stared after the bus.

That was his chance.

There it went…

Damn.

* * *

Felix sighed as he slipped into his room, dejectedly dropping onto his couch and laying across it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated and tired. It was settled then; he was going off to school. He was going to an education below his standards; he was going to deal with annoying people getting into his space, coming after him for his wealth…

Things could not get any more agitating.

His cell went off, ringing an annoying chirpy, high tune that left him cringing.

Claude.

He must have changed his ringtone, again.

Muttering angrily, Felix got up, glaring at the cell as he saw who called him.

_Claude._

Glaring at it, he answered with a hiss, "You changed my ringtone?!"

There was a surprised pause on the end before Claude scoffed, _"Feli that was like two weeks ago! Anyway! You ok?!"_

Blinking, he demanded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Unless he meant Felix going to a public school.

Then no, he was very tired by the thought.

_"I saw that there was a monster running around Paris! You guys are all ok?"_

Felix paused, brow furrowing. "What?"

_"Check the news!"_ Claude ordered. _"You got some golem wandering the streets!"_

Baffled, Felix did as his brunette cousin bid, flicking on the tv and going to the news channel. He almost dropped the remote at what he saw.

Just as Claude had said, there was a golem stomping around in the street, roaring something Felix could barely hear. He watched stiffly, unbelieving what he saw, as the golem slammed down on cars, bashing it's fists against walls and gates, still roaring and spewing in his rage.

...What the hell was going on?!

"That's impossible," Felix uttered.

There is no way this is real.

…Perhaps he's dreaming?

_"Felix!"_ Claude cried on the other end, _"You there? You ok? How's Aunt Mel? And Bula? And… MOM! Check the news! Paris is being attacked!"_

Faintly Felix heard Aunt Cass utter "what?" before he ended the call, moving to call his mother, check on her and see where she was when he noticed something that was certainly not on his desk before.

There was a little black Chinese box.

One he certainly didn't remember ever owning.


	55. that's a rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Felix stared at the box, utterly perplexed.

It sat still, unmoving and strange.

Ignoring the tv and slipping his cell back into his pocket, Felix approached the box, curious. Picking it up, he traced the red inscriptions and frowned when he didn't recognize any of the symbols. Mindful it has been a good few years since he's done Chinese, but he thought he would recognize some of these characters.

Just, what was this and where did it come from?

He really didn't remember owning this.

Maybe it was a gift from Mother? Trying to appease him for forcing him into a public school?

He doubted it.

Mother didn't do pity gifts.

The few times he got upset all she said was, "Tough." And left him to deal with it and get over it.

So where could this have come from?

Cracking it open, he was able to catch a glimpse of a black ring before dropping it in surprise when a ball of light flew out, dimming down to reveal a floating…

 _Rat_.

Felix reacted just as those slanted green eyes locked onto him.

He swiped at it, intent on knocking the rat away, only for the creature to easily dodge, floating far out of reach and eyeing him.

It gave him a toothy smile, snickering aloud as Felix back away, eyes locked on it. "A cautious cat," the rat comments, "haven't had one of those in a while." Ignoring Felix's gape, the creature looked about, squealing in pleasure, "Nice digs ye got!" He zoomed about, floating around and taking his room in, chiming, "Great, great, great!"

He stopped, green eyes widening.

Felix stiffened, wondering what the floating rat could want.

"CURTAINS!" the rat cried, zooming straight for the curtains on the window.

"No!" Felix called sharply chasing after it. "Don't you dare—"

The little black thing latched on, wiggling and starting to tear the fabric, laughing and purring all the while.

Felix went after it without thinking, grabbing the little thing and demanding, "What do you think you're doing—"

Then stiffened as he realized he was _holding it_.

He flung it away, quickly wiping his hand on his shirt. The rat spun about, easily stopping itself and shooting Felix a look. "You really need to loosen up," it comments. "Guess that'll be what we'll work on!"

Felix paused, turning to it and staring, baffled. "What?" he uttered.

"You were chosen," the rat said, zooming down to the table Felix had set before the couch. Picking up the remote, it started to gnaw on it.

Felix ripped that away, glaring at the being.

It grinned back teasingly. "I chose you," the rat said, "you'd make a promising black cat."

Pointing the remote down at it, Felix stated icily, "I'm not a cat. I don't even like cats! And if you think I'm going to listen to some strange rat—"

 _"RAT?!"_ The little creature exploded, a scowl overtaking it's face. Felix scrambled back as it flew at his face, waving it's little arms angrily. "Rat?! You think I'm a _rat_?! I'll have you know I'm a cat you idiot!"

Felix swiped at it, forcing the little thing to dart away and avoid that hand. "You look like a rat," he grumbled.

The creature scowled back. "I'm Plagg, the kwami of the black _cat_ miraculous; in case that's confusing, _I'm a cat!_ " Pointing a paw down at him, Plagg continued, "You're the best bet for the black cat miraculous, meaning you're a cat whether you like it or not."

He crossed his arms, glaring down at Felix as if daring him to disagree, with his ears flat on his head. The tiny tail flickered back and forth, agitated.

Felix gaped at the… _kwami_ , and then shook his head. "I'm dreaming," he decided, "a golem on the loose, a floating rat—"

_"CAT!"_

"—in my room saying _I'm_ a cat." It was a dream. That's all it could be. A stupid, strange dream.

Plagg flew around him, grouching. "It's not a dream nitwit! It's real! I'm real, that golem is real! You're chosen to be Black Cat, or whatever name you want to go by. Black Cat is needed. You're needed to face _that_." Plagg pointed to the tv, where the golem was still doing damage.

Felix stared at it, then at the kwami. "You want me to fight _that_."

"Yes," Plagg said, tugging on his whisker, bragging, "with the black cat miraculous, it'd be easy. And you wouldn't be fighting alone you know. You'd have a partner to help. They're usually known as Ladybug, but there have been different names." Turning to the tv, Plagg perked. "Oh look! There they are now!"

Looking to the tv, he could faintly see something red on the roofs of Paris, clumsily following the golem, peeking down at it from behind a chimney.

Plagg hummed, noting aloud, "A skittish bug this time." Turning to Felix, he stated, "Time to get your claws out Kitty Cat. You won't want to leave that Little Bug fighting by themselves, yeah?"

Felix eyed the red figure, the camera zooming in on them, showing that this Ladybug was a small girl. With a visible quiver, they hurried after the golem, stumbling a bit.

Shaking his head, Felix turned to the kwami, blinking when he saw that Plagg was holding a black ring, offering to it and staring down at him expectantly. Narrowing his eyes at it, Felix glared into those green eyes and said, "No."

Plagg's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't want to help, I don't want to be a cat, I don't want to face _that_ ; find someone else!" This, this was just too ridiculous. This, this was just… he turned away, stomping off. Where he didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to get away.

Behind him Plagg snapped, "Hey! Get your tail back here Kit! Believe me there are times to be difficult, _but this isn't one of those times! Put the ring on you nitwit!_ "

Plagg chased after Felix, intent to force the ring on him; only to stop when the blond closed a door behind him.

Plagg glared at it, holding the ring close to his chest.

Of course his latest kitten had to be difficult at the worst of times.

Sighing, he floated over to the tv, grimacing as Little Bug face the golem on her own, shaking visibly as the golem roared down at her.

"Hang in there Bug," he murmured, "cats come when they're ready too."

And he will come.

Cats can't stand staying still for so long.

Perhaps he needed a little push…


	56. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Felix was sure this was the start of the worst year ever.

In a few days he'd be starting school.

There were frozen golems all over Paris.

He had a floating (rat)cat that waited for him in his room, shoving that black ring in his face, insisting that he become Black Cat.

And Felix was getting really tired of being called a nitwit.

No matter what Felix tried, he couldn't get rid of the thing. Plagg was persisting in staying and getting him to accept the ring.

The little creature couldn't be contained, he just phased through whatever Felix tried trapping him in.

He tried throwing the ring out the window, only for Plagg to bring it back, hissing fiercely about how the miraculous should _never_ be thrown about like some bouncy ball.

And every time he tried to reveal Plagg's presence to someone, the little hellion hid away, then attacked something he owned. The curtains, the pillows, the couch… nothing was safe from him!

Even worse, Mother came in and saw the damage.

She had stopped, staring at it all and slowly turning her surprised blue eyes to him.

Felix could only stand there, having nothing to offer in his defense for this.

She offered him no words, just shook her head in disappointment and left the room. Felix deflated after her, grimacing when the _rat_ popped out of hiding with a loud cackle. "Did you see her face!" the little demon cried, " _pure disappointment!_ Ha ha ha ha!" With a leer of his bright green eyes, Plagg teased, "I bet your perfect image is in ruins now."

"Why you," Felix growled.

"I'd level off if you just accepted," Plagg tempted.

Felix glanced at the black ring that sat innocently on his desk. The dark round face of it peered back, patient.

Felix reached over it, picking up the smooth metal and rolling it between his fingers. He ignored Plagg as the kwami watched him intently, expectantly. He could almost feel the hope coming off the little demon.

Felix bashed it by tossing the ring aside, earning a loud angry hiss from Plagg as he dove after it.

"You should find someone else," Felix repeated. "I can't be the only 'Black Cat' in all of Paris."

Glaring at him, Plagg held the ring close to his body as he sunk down to rest on the desk. "You're not," he confirmed. "There is another promising Black Cat out there. I feel he'd be quite delighted to have this. He's a cat that's eager to get out."

"Then take it too him," Felix stated.

"I may," Plagg shoots back, "but you have more promise than him. You're more ideal for this than him. More potential." He's the first choice.

Felix shot him a look. "I don't want it."

"I'll accept that after you try it," Plagg bid, holding out the ring once more. "Don't worry; it's not some cursed ring that'll stay on forever and ever."

Felix frowned at him.

Humming, Plagg comments, "You know; you can't live your life having _everything_ planned. What you going to do when nothing goes as planned?" His grin turned coy, "What if that was the best unexpected thing to ever happen in your life?"

"I like having control," Felix returned stiffly. "It makes life easy and planned."

Plagg snips back, "I don't know if that's truly living then."

Felix paused.

"Life is change," Plagg lectured, "it's unexpected and unplanned. It's only when you're out of control, can you truly live."

Blue grey eyes met slanted greens.

Plagg held up the ring once more.

"Just one try," the kwami bid, "just one run. I don't even care if you don't help Ladybug. Just give it a try Felix. Just one run." Just one taste of freedom, just one dabble of chaos. "If you still don't want it, I'll leave and head towards that other cat. You'll never hear from me ever again."

Against his better judgement, Felix warily reached for the ring. Plagg gave it to him eagerly, grinning as he floated up. Rolling the cool metal in his palm, Felix warily slid it onto his finger.

It fit perfectly.

It felt right.

Turning to the little cat, he pressed, "Now what?"

With a sly smile, Plagg said, "It's starts with a command. _Claws out._ "


	57. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

This was a mistake.

This was a really, really stupid mistake he shouldn't have accepted it at all.

Why did he accept this?

Why was he gallivanting on the roofs, in some ridiculous cat suit, trying not to fall down to his presumed likely death?

The little demon was selective in what he told Felix, deciding it would be more fun for him to just figure out on his own, much to the blond's great agitation. If there was information he should know, he should have been told! But Plagg just shrugged him off with a small wave. _"You'll figure it out."_

If this was all because he should be a "little out of control" in life, Felix was going to throw the ring again. For right now, he was very much out of his element, and personally found that he probably had enough of his unplanned factor in his life.

The roofs of Paris were much higher than he thought they'd be, and though he had yet to teeter, Felix still warily clung close to the roofs with his body hunched low. The world was also full of far more scents and sounds than he was prepared for. He could smell and hear everything around him, and he felt overwhelmed by it all.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like this much at all.

He was half tempted to turn around; head back home, drop the transformation and inform Plagg that he should just go to that other promising cat. Felix couldn't see how he'd be a good Black Cat. He was far too awkward, too out of his element; and he was at a loss on what to do. All Plagg said was just go for a run. Get a taste of being a Black Cat.

He's traveled over five roof tops.

He didn't know what else there was to do.

He glanced down at the black ring, eyeing the glowing green paw print on the face of it and frowned down at it.

What was the purpose of the black cat miraculous? What was his purpose? What was he supposed to do? What could he do?

Eyeing the long roof set before him, Felix stood slowly, his belt tail stretching out to keep him balanced. He felt the window lightly push at his form, making him shiver at the alien sensation. He braved a few steps, a little surprised to find that it was very easy to walk on the roof tops. His tail seemed to have a mind of it's own, moving this way and that to keep him balanced. Eyeing it a little, he experimentally leaned to the right.

The tail twitched to the other side, still keeping him balanced.

Humming absently, he turned to the streets below. He felt the leather ears twitch against his hair. Looking to a near park full of children, he felt the ears jerk towards it, and then he could hear their laughter in the air.

"So I can control what I want to hear," he noted. Well not entirely, he finds he can hear the children clearly, but there were still other background noises ringing in his ears. So he could be selective in what he focuses on.

Shifting his eyes about, he locked onto a near building, one that was a little farther away than what he's been hopping on.

He glanced down at the distant streets below, his heart giving an uneasy skip. Technically he should be able to make it. If all his powers resolved around the capabilities of a cat, that jump should be no issue.

It would be for a human but...

Curling his hands into weak fists, and feeling the points of claws resting against his paws, Felix ran to the edge of the building. He jumped, going higher than he's ever gone, and landed on the opposing roof with ease. Not even a tumble of imbalance to shake him.

Blinking in slight wonder, his lips curled in small glee at this. Tail twitching in excitedly, he took off, racing to the edge of roofs and jumping, his body moving naturally as he went weightless, and diving towards a coming roof. Yet no matter how far he jumped or how high, he had yet to stumble, or find a limit to these athletics. He was starting to wonder if he did have any limits with this.

He stopped when he saw something dark in the street.

It was one of the golems.

It stood frozen, mouth open in a scream, arms outstretched like it was trying to ward off something. It was a very unnerving sight. And it reminded him that he wasn't the only one running around in an animal based suit.

Ladybug.

Didn't Plagg mention something about helping them?

Maybe that was the purpose of Black Cat?

Help Ladybug?

Slowly, he worked his way down from the building, drawing near towards the golem. It stood over him, twice his height.

How did this happen?

Was this Ladybug's doing?

His ear twitched to a whirring sound and Felix gave a start, turning to the sound.

It was there that he saw her.

Ladybug swung through the air, stumbling onto a roof before straightening up and twisting about, looking for something. Not finding it, she stated to move, spinning a… a yo yo? Was that a yo yo? She was traveling by yo yo? Did she not have wings to fly with? If he had the skills and grace of a cat, he would've thought she'd have the wings of a ladybug at her disposal.

But she didn't. From what he could make out, her back was bare.

Nervously she shot the yo yo out, pulling on it to make sure it was secure, and then dove off the roof.

Felix instinctively raced after her, eyes locked on the red figure. What he was going to do or say when he reached her, he didn't know, all he did know was that he couldn't lose sight of her. With a big crouch, Felix surprised himself when he jumped high into the air and landed nimbly on a looming roof. It only took a second to recover, and tear after her.

Ladybug kept ahead of him, stopping only for a handful of seconds to look around before rushing off.

Felix was a little miffed. He was sure that she must have seen him. He was a dark figure running along the roofs of Paris in the middle of a bright day. Why wasn't she stopping? What was she searching for?

Ears folding down, Felix pressed to speed up, determined to catch up to her, to talk.

Plagg said try it, he was going to try it.

He'd try and do whatever it was a black cat was supposed to do.

Ladybug hurried ahead of him, and a growl bubbled out of his chest as he pursued her. He was almost caught up when she ducked out of sight.

Felix stumbled to a stop, ears perking and rolling about as he sought for her. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, faintly catching the smell of sweets, butter, and bread. Dropping down to an empty street, he scanned for her.

Still nothing.

It was like she just… disappeared.

His ear twitched when he caught a sound, a shuffle of movement. He turned just in time to see a red blur jump over him, scared and angry blue eyes blazing down at him. Before Felix could move to get out of the way, a body slammed into his, shoving hard against the concrete ground.

An alarmed cry broke out of him, leaving him to lay stiff on the ground as the figure pressed down on top of him.

"Who are you?" a girl demanded above him, her voice firm and fierce, though Felix could hear the slight bit of tremor under it.

He jerked under her, hissing, "Get off me!"

She drew away, hand resting on her yo yo as she glared at him, like it was some dangerous weapon to use. He stood up slowly, tapping his nose and wrinkling it in displeasure when he saw a small bit of red on his black gloves. "You broke my nose," he uttered, aghast.

She pointed at him, stating, "Y-you were following me!"

"Yes, because I wanted to help you," he grumbled. Now he was a little less inclined.

She drew her arm back, peering at him oddly. "Help?" she repeated, blinking. "Are, are you…?"

He met her nervous stare, confirming, "Your… partner." For now... He still wasn't sure if he was up to take the mantle of Black Cat. Or whatever. Plagg said he could have any name.

"Where were you?!"

He blinked at the shout, turning to her.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, gripping her elbows tightly as she glared at him, biting her lip all the while. "Tikki, Tikki said you were supposed to be here, but, you, you weren't—"

"I'm here now," he cuts in.

He could almost hear the silent _'Why not sooner?'_ hanging in the air, fueled by her stare. It left an uncomfortable bubble in his stomach and chest. Then she shook her head and brushed the matter away. "You can help me then," she said, fiddling her hands together frantically as she looked around. "I messed up," she confessed. "It's my fault that this, that those… those golems, they're my fault. I, I didn't catch the butterfly!"

He stared down at her. "Butterfly?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what it is fully yet, Tikki hasn't fully explained outside that I need to catch it, with the yo yo," she held up said device, "and I didn't and it multiplied and now there's a growing number of golems and it's all my fault and—"

His claws came to rest on her shoulder, startling her mute.

"Breathe," he bid, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, mindful of the claws on his fingertips.

She took quick shuddering breaths, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty," she rushed out, silencing herself by biting a finger.

Surprised, he drew away with a soft, "Ok." Clearing his throat and trying to shove the light blush away, "We need to search for a, a butterfly?" Strange but he could work with this.

She nodded, waving her hands about as she started to describe it. "It's black, and glowy, and small, and shit, it's all my fault and—"

"So what happens when it's not captured?" he pressed, cutting her off again.

"It uh, multiplies. Infects other people, turn them into golems, and they can become an army that the first golem that appeared could control. But, only if that first got upset again and I took measures to make sure that wouldn't—"

She jumped when the streets of Paris shook.

Felix stiffened beside her, rushing to the corner to peek around. A near golem was moving.

There was a mournful squeak beside him, Ladybug drooping when she saw the golem. "He came back," she mumbled. "I failed again..."

"What do we need to do?" he asked.

"Find the first golem," she said weakly, "don't hit him, it makes him grow, and, and we got to find a way to break the butterfly's control over him. Last time it was a piece of paper he held."

"Let's hurry then," he said.

She casts him a nervous glance before nodding, straightening her shoulders. Quietly she murmured, "And fix my mistake."

* * *

Felix sighed as he slumped over on his couch, pressing his face against the soft, plush cushions. They were softer than he remembered them to be. With a hum, he rubbed his face against the cushion, loving the sensation against his cheek.

"Not too bad," Plagg comments, picking up random items on his desk and sniffing them, before making some disgusted noise and tossing them away. "You could do to throw that caution into the wind a bit, but I suppose that'll come with more experience."

"You're assuming that I'm accepting the ring," Felix murmured back.

Plagg hummed. "You're right. Shall I take the ring away to a different kitten?"

Felix adjusted, bringing the ring out to peer at it. It was now a simple silver on his finger. An easily forgotten piece of jewelry.

One that certainly brought a very interesting day.

One that wasn't... as bad as he thought it would be.

He had ran on the roofs, met Ladybug, and helped the fretting, yet determined girl save the day.

And it all... it all felt so natural.

Leaping up the Eiffel Tower once they were working together, to shadow her, getting what she wanted and what needed to be done. He's traveled so high into the air, he's moved with the grace and swiftness of a cat.

He even saved a life.

 _He_ even saved a life.

A boy he shouldn't have been able to pick up.

But he did.

He saved him.

She saved Bourgeois and another girl, and she fixed all the damage with a flare of ladybugs swarming like a red river throughout Paris.

It was... magical. Invigorating.

Felix had hardly been aware of the breathe leaving his lungs as he watched the display. And had be so jostled out of his wonder when she came to him, her eyes bright, excited, proud, hopeful, and just so relieved he couldn't help but feel and echo of it passing through him.

 _"We did it!"_ she uttered, breathless, like she couldn't quite believe that they did, that it was done.

They did it.

They saved Paris.

It had been wild, out of control, overwhelming, and…

Maybe just a little exhilarating.

He could not recall a time he's been so excited, a time that he just moved on instinct alone, not stopping to think and plot about what he should do. They had no time for that. It was act and do what they could.

He rolled the pale ring with his finger, eyeng it.

A shuffle of noise dragged his eyes back up, meeting the coy, knowing green eyes of the kwami. He had that damn stupid smile that almost everyone else had.

Scoffing, Felix turned away and glared at the floor. Finally, he bids, "I want a longer trial period."

Plagg's smiled grew like he got into the cream. "Sure, sure," he agreed. With a coy smile, the kwami confirmed, "Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir?" Felix repeated.

"That's French for Black Cat right? I don't see you coming up with a name, and I bet that Bug would like one soon."

Felix hummed as he stared at his ceiling.

Chat Noir.

It had a nice ring to it.

"Now get me some cheese nitwit."


	58. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

Marinette was beaming when she arrived at school, rejuvenated and proud. She had done it. She had actually done it!

She had saved Ivan, and Mylene, and Chloe, and all of Paris!

She had caught the butterfly and reversed all the damage done!

She, she was an actual hero!

Giggly, she wiggled for a minute, bubbly and just, awed at what had happened yesterday.

It was almost like a dream.

Only for the little beaming kwami in her purse showed that it wasn't

It actually happened.

And she did all that.

She did that!

She glanced down, meeting Tikki's proud eyes as the kwami smiled encouragingly. She was persistent in reassuring Marinette that she knew that she could. And she did. She may have made her first mistake, but she made it up. She did the job. She saved Paris.

She just, Marinette was still trying to soak it up.

It was still at that point that she couldn't quite believe it.

She swung from the Parisian roofs, she fought an army of golems, she saved lives, and she and her partner both tore apart Hawk Moth and his intimidating entrance with a vow.

And she had a partner.

She really did have one. She had wondered where they were when Tikki said she had one, but couldn't see or find them anywhere that first day out. To think he was a black cat with a slight attitude.

She smiled, too excited to ponder it.

She did amazingly.

She actually feel like she could make it.

That they could make it.

Marinette, the Miraculous Ladybug, with a black cat at her side.

It sounded like something of a cartoon. She giggled.

"Hey!"

Marientte looked up, grinning as Alya rush to her. "You're ok!" Marinette proclaimed, smiling in relief.

"Yeah! I am! But man, you should've been there! That girl from the other day, Ladybug? She was back out again yesterday! She, it was amazing! Where were you?!"

"Hiding at home," Marinette claimed sheepishly, shrugging.

The redhead scoffed. "Please tell me you at least watched the news! Another hero appeared! He seemed to be Ladybug's friend!"

"Oh?" Marientte probed, grinning as they walked to class together.

"I didn't catch his name, but he was kinda cool and scary looking, and so much taller than her. Here I got pictures. Check out that black cat!"

Quite a sight they were, her a little girl dressed as a ladybug, two heads shorter than the towering blond next to her. He looked so serious and poised, so sure of himself. It almost looked like he was already fitting well into his role.

She still wondered why he didn't show that first day.

She's expectant that they'd see each other again, she'd ask next time.

"Check out that swarm of ladybugs!" Alya gushed, flipping through her phone of all the pictures she took. "Isn't that like the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? And they fixed everything they touched!"

"That's pretty handy," Marinette comments.

"Yeah! Like, there was no damage left! I went to all the places that Stoneheart went too, checking the damage, there was nothing! Cars didn't have any dents, the walls were fixed; we don't have to spend a single cent to fix the city! This Ladybug, she fixed everything!"

Marinette grinned in giddy pride, then it shrunk as she wondered what exactly was it that she couldn't fix?

She'd have to ask Tikki that.

Turning to Alya as she continued to hype about yesterday, Marinette wasn't looking in front of her. She walked straight into a firm, towering back, nearly sending her to her rear.

Scrambling, she looked up to see who she bumped into, an apology at the tip of her tongue.

Agitated, stony grey blue eyes glared down at her, silencing that apology.

Marinette stared, noting that this was someone she hasn't seen before, not in this school. This tall, blond, cold boy. She's never seen him before. Or has she...

The tall blond peered back, a grimace growing over his face.

Jerking, she hurried out, "S-sorry." She offering him a sheepish smile.

He grimaced, turned and stalked into the classroom, heading towards the farthest seat in the front, away from everyone else.

"Rude," Alya muttered, glaring at him.

Marinette silently agreed, accepting Alya's help in pulling her to her feet.

What was up with _that_ attitude?

She jumped when nails swiped at her elbow, turning to find Chloe glaring at her. "What do you think your doing?" she demanded with a hiss.

Sabrina backed her up with strict nods, frowning darkly at Marinette.

"Um," was all Marinette could emit.

"That was Felix D'Noire!" Chloe spits, "He's a part of one of the wealthiest families in all of Paris! What were you thinking bumping into him like that?!"

"I didn't see him!" Marinette snapped back, rubbing her elbow lightly. Chloe left little red streaks. Great.

" _He_ was blocking the door," Alya points out.

Chloe huffs. "You should have waited," she declared.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette glanced at the blond, her seat that was right next to his, and then the second row seats she was in for her first day. She didn't want to sit close to _him_ , especially if he was apart of Chloe's circle.

"I'm taking my seat back," Marientte declared, ignoring Chloe's look of surprise, before she shook it off.

"Fine," she bid with a swish of her hair. With a dreamy smile, she said, "I'll be much closer to my Felibear."

Alya and Marinette gagged, hurrying to their new seat and ignoring Chloe as she slipped into the seat closest to Felix, shooting him a kissy face.

The blond ignored her entirely. Instead he just glared at the opposing wall and brooded.

"So," Alya hummed as she slipped into her seat. "Two difficult wealthy blonds in the same room. Think we'll make it?"

"Probably?" Marinette guessed, sharing a tired amused smile with Alya. She lightly pushed her shoulder against the redhead, sharing giggles when she pushed back. She thinks they'd be fine. Even if they had two different wealthy kids now. They'll be just fine.

As class started and drew them all forward, her mind flitted to the mysterious black cat from yesterday, intrigue and curiosity bubbling through her. She couldn't wait to see him again.


	59. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never realized just how much of a grumpy cat her Chat was. Felix fic.

He found her sitting on a roof, gazing out into the dark Parisian night. Chat didn't join her immediately, hanging back to eye the city night with her. A sight he usually spared as a quick bored glance at his bedroom window. Here, seeing it at night it was... a bit different. He felt, content. Proud. The sight of the peaceful city, the soft glow of it's lights; it felt satisfactory.

He was one of the reasons it was so peaceful and lovely now. That it found security this night.

"I think I could get used to this view," Ladybug called out, her voice jittery and giddy.

"It's a lovely view," he agreed, coming up to her side. He didn't move to sit down beside her, he was fine with standing, his arms crossed as he peered out.

"So," she started, glancing up at him. "Did you also kinda freak out when you found your kwami and miraculous?"

He snorts, "There was no kinda."

She chuckled. "Nice to know I wasn't the only one." She adds lightly, "I called Tikki a bugmouse."

"I called Plagg a rat. He did not like that."

She giggled, Chat's ears twitching at the sound. The air fell quiet between them as they continued to stare out, just soaking in the warm night. Quietly and shyly, Ladybug asked, "Is... is there a reason why you didn't show that first day?"

Surprised, Chat looked down, meeting her nervous, curious stare. He quickly looked away, uncomfortable shame and nervousness fluttering in his chest. Focusing on the city lights, he considered his answer. Ladybug sat patiently beside him, turning her gaze back to Paris. Sighing, he admitted, "When I found the... the ring and Plagg appeared, spewing about what I was going to do, what I had to do I, I rejected it. I didn't want to be take up the mantle of Black Cat."

He dare glance down, daring see her judging expression and the disappointment on her face.

Only she didn't have either.

She looked like she understood.

The shyness melted away as she echoed his sigh. "I can understand," she said. "I didn't really want it at first either." Sparing him a glance, she quickly looked away as she continued. "I was scared. I wasn't sure if I could do it. I didn't think I was the right person for this. But the situation was dire, Tikki wasn't tell me much of anything outside how to be Ladybug, or if there was someone else that could do it. I decided to try and do what I could and..."

"You failed."

"I failed," she echoed. She slumped forward, elbows resting on her knees. "I tried to pass my earrings off to someone else."

"You did?"

"I did."

"...I told Plagg that if there was someone else, he should go to them. I didn't even want to try."

"...So what convinced you to try it?"

"He suggested that I just try. One taste at being Chat Noir. It was... not what I expected."

She hummed at that.

He eyed the small girl. He asked, "What convinced you to keep at it? Did that person reject the earrings?"

"No, she never got a chance to get them. I'm sure she would love to be Ladybug but, the instant I tried to pass the earrings onto her she... she was turned to stone. Into one of those golems, right in front me." She tightened her grip on her elbows, confessing, "That was scary. And, and I knew the only way to save her was to complete Ladybug's job. Fix my mistake. It's actually not that long after that I met you. And that we did it. And..."

He nodded, a little surprised to find that his lips curled up a little.

But it was true.

That day, that was... an exhilarating day.

Glancing down, he asked her, "Was it showier than you expected?"

Laughter exploded out of her, and Ladybug leant back, the smile big on her face. She agreed, "It was showier than I expected!"

His lips curled higher, tail twitching happily behind him.

As her laughter died down, the two settled back in content silence, smiling as they stared out at Paris.

"I think," he voiced, "you make a promising Ladybug."

She turned to him, surprised.

"You do need to work on your confidence, and be more sure of your actions. Out of the two of us, you hesitated a lot. But, you have potential. I do think you will make a good Ladybug."

Her cheeks flared red, and she looked, awkwardly kicking her legs from where she hung over the rim of the roof. "G-good to know," she managed out. To him, she addressed, "I, I think you'd make a good Chat Noir." Flashing him an amused, shy grin, she teased, "Though you could do to be more punctual."

He snorts. "I'll have you know that I can be very punctual when I want to be."

Her smile fell slightly.

Chat blinked at her, head tilting slightly.

"Should... should I expect to meet a different Chat Noir?" She quickly said, "I can understand if so! I, I'm going to keep at this. I'm going to continue being Ladybug. If you don't want to, you don't need to continue as Chat Noir-"

"I'm going to continue on as well."

She blinked at him, looking surprised and relieved.

He kept his gaze away, cheeks a little warm at the statement. "It was... an interesting experience. One I won't mind keeping up with." He spared a glance down at her. "You won't mind having me as your Chat Noir?"

She patted the spot beside her, grinning. "I would be delighted to have you as my Chat. Partner?"

"Partner," he confirms, taking a seat down beside her.

This'll be their city.

A city they'll protect together.

 _Partner_.

The word echoed in Chat's head.

It sounded and felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Grumpy Cat is officially done. This has been a fun and interesting write, I'm glad I wrote it. Felix has been a fun character to experiment and write out.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with it; thank you for trying it and this ship even if you didn't like Felix. I hope to see you guys in other future stories!


End file.
